Working For Mr Sasuke Uchiha
by ohsoloveable
Summary: In modern day Japan there are powerful men, one of these powerful men is Uchiha Sasuke. When Sakura loses her job she seeks employment with Sasuke and ends up working for him, while working there she gains powers? jealousy? enemies? black mail? SxS
1. Fired? Hired?

**Working For Mr. Sasuke Uchiha**

_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

_This is one of my first stories in a while, please enjoy!_

_-Krisy_

* * *

"Sakura," a loud voice boomed from the next room as the girl named Sakura opened one eye and sighed looking at the mess she had created. Yes, she had in fact dropped another plate, her fifth one just today. Knowing this fact she could only imagine that her manager wanted to punch her for this.

Turning around and smiling softly she looked at her manager with his short jet black hair and vicious golden eyes that gazed back at her baring into her soul at the crime she had just committed. "Sakura, that is the fifth plate today and yesterday you crushed almost ten of them!"

Sakura nodded and bowed to him, "I am so sorry sir, I will be more careful I promise." The man just shook his head and ran a few fingers through his short hair and sighed gently as he looked at Sakura, "Your right it won't happen again because you are fired."

Sakura bolted up and stood looking at him her eyes softened as she bit her bottom lip, "Oh please do not fire me! I will try my best from here on forward!" The manager shook his head and turned away knowing that he could not fire her if he kept on looking at the pitiful face she was making. "Sakura just go, please" he waved his hand and walked back to his office shutting the door behind him.

Sakura could not believe what had just happened, she had worked in this little tea shop for almost three years and this is the day he decides to fire her? I mean it was just a few plates no big deal and it usually comes out of her pay check anyways, so what made today different? She could only wonder as she walked out of the tea shop her coat in her hand, and an umbrella in the other as she popped it open and started to walk down the street.

Although she did not get very far when the "ting" sound of the shop's door went off as someone left and ran to catch up with her, a blond hair boy with ocean blue eyes ran up next to her and with a smile started to talk, "Hey Sakura-chan I heard what happened back there and I am really sorry." Sakura could only look at him and sigh, "Yea I guess that it had to happen sometime, I do drop a lot of plates, but you did not have to leave Naruto."

The boy Naruto looked at her and shrugged and with a grin started to talk once more, "Hey since you don't have a job now, why don't you work for the same guy I do? I mean he may be a little stuffy and hard headed sometimes but he is a good guy. Besides you can wear a maid outfit.." He said trailing off as the drool slipped from his mouth. Glancing back at Naruto, Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she delivered a powerful punch to Naruto jaw that sent him flying back a few steps.

Naruto rubbed his jaw and shook his head before getting his footing back and began to run back up to Sakura and sighing, "Gee you didn't have to hit so hard, I mean I am trying to get you a job and all, and I bet it pays better then that place. I mean you will be working for one of the richest man in this country!"

Sakura stopped and turned to him arching a brow, "What makes you think he will hire me and not some other girl? Besides where would I live?"

Naruto grinned and nodded a few times, "Well of course you would live there I mean he has a downstairs for everyone who works for him so they can all sleep down there, and besides he has just fired this other maid so I know he is looking." Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto, well one thing was for sure she did need a job and she needed it fast her rent at her apartment was coming up, then again if she did work for this rich guy she could just live there.

"So when do I met him? I mean I have to have an appointment and everything, don't I?" Sakura said looking at Naruto who was on his cell phone talking while she was thinking to herself, a few nods and "yes's" later Naruto turned off his cellphone and grinned at her, "Met me in front of the tea shop tomorrow at 9:00 am, and look presentable he will met with you then!"

* * *

Standing outside in front of the tea shop on a Sunday morning at 8:50, was one of the least things Sakura wanted to do at the moment. Checking her watch once more for the millionth time that morning she wanted to make sure she was on time, last night seemed like a blurr to her but she had managed to remember that she had to be her around 9:00 am for the job interview, oh and look presentable.

She could only sigh wondering if Naruto thought she did not even look presentable last night to him. She had straightened her hair and even curled the ends towards her face to frame it, placing on a red head band in her hair she even wore a white long sleeve shirt with a nice red t-shirt over top of it, finishing the outfit with a nice pair of jeans and black shoes. She thought that this might look better then what she was wearing the night before.

Glancing down at her watch one more time, to only see to her disappointment that it had only reached a minute later reading 8:51 am. Leaning against the tea shop's windows she sighed once more looking up at the raining sky. She wondered what kind of person her boss at this new job was, she actually googled the man Naruto had given her. His name was "Uchiha Sasuke." It was actually pretty hard to find, she was guessing he did not like being in the media or such things of that matter. She could only find a few articles about him and no picture. Thinking it was odd that they did not have a picture of him was a little sketchy but she trusted in Naruto's judgment, he was after all her best friend.

The sound of a horn went off dragging Sakura's attention to the car right in front of her with a grinning blond headed boy inside, gesturing Sakura to get in the car. As Sakura ran to the car and climbed in she turned to look at Naruto while he drove off. "So Naruto, what should I really know about this guy? I only found a few articles on him and no pictures, that is a bit weird don't you think?"

Naruto only grinned and shook his head while he continued to drive them both, "That Sasuke idiot does not like the media at all and tires not to be in it, and when he see's a picture of himself he actually sues whoever posted it and then gets it off the Internet, eventually people stopped doing it because he made an even bigger sum of money that way."

Sakura nodded and leaned back in her chair and arched a brow, "He seems like a pretty serious guy, so you mean I can not make any mistakes around him? Then this job is not for me, you saw me I just broke 5 plates!" Naruto only laughed as he shook his head, "Do nto worry there is people in the kitchen to worry about that, your job will just be to clean and bring him food, and it will probably be in tub aware because he is always busy and never eats his meal at the time it is brought up to him." Sakura nodded and wondered even more about this man, who seemed very serious about his work and not about his stomach at all.

Soon the car came to a stop as they both stepped out of the big garage they were in and into the house, Sakura was just amazed to say the least about the house everything was neat and kept in order and everything was modern and up to date with all the latest technology and styles. Leaning over Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear, "Does he do all of his own decorating?" Naruto laughed once more and shook his head, "Noway he has some people do it and he just approves it, thats all."

Sakura nodded and still gazed at the house with excitement it truly was a beautiful home. Following Naruto into the elevator, Sakura could not believe how big this house truly was and if she did get the job how much she would actually have to clean almost made her have a heart attack.

The bell chimed as they reached the top floor, level 5. She was surprised it actually went that high. Stepping out of the elevator this level seemed the most homely taste out of what she had seen it just had the nice scent of a summer breeze to it and the white carpet, once they stepped out of the elevator and onto the cream colored carpet floor Naruto directed Sakura down the hallway into the second room on the right.

At first it had seemed to be a library with shelves of books all along the back wall and even to the right of her there were shelves piled high with books. The room had very little light as the blinds were down and a few lamps had given off light around various parts of the room. Naruto walked over to the desk on the left hand side of the room and stopped only a few inches away from it. "Uchiha Sasuke, the lady I was telling you about has arrived for the interview."

Sakura's heart actually did a flip flop as she heard a harsh but stern voice come from the chair behind the desk that was facing the wall. "Alright, leave her to me Naruto, I will call for you when we are finished." Naruto bowed and started to walk out of the room winking at Sakura, as for Sakura she was not as calm as Naruto at the moment. She would finally get to met the man behind those articles and see what he really looked like, thinking that he would be some old man with a long white beard and red eyes that bore into your soul for all the suing he did. She even imagined him with horns and a laugh that would even scare babies, but that is just ridiculous, and what she got was nothing of the sort.

The chair turned around as it faced her, and there sat a man who looked to be in his twenties even close to her age. He had jet black hair with black coal eyes, he was wearing a black and white suit, with a white tie. He gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk, for a moment it took her to actually indicate what he wanted her to do but then she slowly went and sat down in the chair gazing at the gorgeous man in front of her.

A few seconds could be an eternity to people and this was just what it felt like to Sakura before the man in front of her spoke, he placed his hands in front of him and clasped them together as his eyes laid on her. "So I hear you are applying for my maid job, I have heard good things about you from my right hand Naruto but then again he is an idiot." Sakura was not sure whether to laugh or not at the joke he had just made, so she just smiled and looked at him.

Sasuke watched her every move it seemed and was studying her features before he sat up in his chair and pulled out a drawer from his desk taking out a file with her name on it. Opening it up there was picture and a load of documents in th file and she was very surprised to even see such a thing, she actually had her resume in her purse but now it seemed like she did not even need to hand it to him.

A few moments went by as he glanced through the big amount of papers, it killed Sakura to sit there and not say a word and against her better judgment she spoke up, "Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha I was wondering, um how did you get such a big file on me? I brought my own for you."

He did not even look at her as he began to talk, while flipping through the papers, "Miss. Haruno I think you must know by now that I am a powerful man in this country and with that comes powerful connections and people. Once I got off the phone with Naruto last night I had some of those people investigate you, because even though people do bring me resumes they are just filled with lies as you try to make yourself the best you can be. Not saying that yours is just lies, I just wanted a second opinion and I got one."

Sakura could not believe what she was hearing, he had people investigate on her to see if she would be a good worker and a nice person. Sasuke closed the folder and placed his hands in front of him once more as he began to speak, "So Miss. Haruno I want to hear from you why you would like to work for me and be a maid?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke, her heart doing loops inside her chest she thought it was ridiculous of herself to be this nervous or even think that he was so attractive at this moment. She pulled herself together and replied, "Mr. Uchiha, sir I would love to work for you because I think I could bring something different to this household. I would be on time everyday and I would do my best to fulfill all of the duties you ask of me, when you ask me. I also will never let you down sir, because I believe in your happiness with your employees."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment and then smirked before placing the folder back in his desk, "Well Miss. Haruno, you do know that there will be no excuse for being late since you will be staying in this household while you work on the first floor just like all the other employees." Sakura smiled and with a nod, "Of course, I understand."

Sasuke nodded and leaned back in chair for a moment gazing at her and then opening a drawer on his left hand side now he took out a packet filled with various things as he placed t on the desk sliding it towards her. "Here is your room key and the codes to enter the various rooms that are locked in the house that only you may enter and clean, please do not be smart with me and try to look through any secret documents I do have camera's all around this household. Let me assure you if you do anything that would displease me you will not only be fired but I can assure you will never seek employment again." He took out a few documents in the packet and placed a pen next to them, "You must read this over and then sign at the bottom on pages 2, 6, 8, and 10. After you have done so you may go to your room and have Naruto give you a tour and you may start work tomorrow at 7:00 a.m.

Sakura slowly reached for the papers, she felt a bit stupid just reading the documents right in front of him but she felt as though once she signed these papers she would be signing her soul to him. She was shaking a little bit as his words had scared her but she tried not to show it as the minutes went by and one by one she signed the pages he had indicated before placing them on the desk and sliding the papers back to him.

Sasuke took the papers and grinned before placing them in her folder with her documents in it. "Welcome Miss. Sakura Haruno to the Uchiha Mansion, I will see you tomorrow for your first job in this household, you may leave." Sakura stood up and started to walk out of the room before she walked out of the door she turned to Sasuke and bowed, "Thank you again Mr. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced up at her and with a smirk replied, "No thank you Miss. Haruno, I think you will be a valuable employee."

* * *

R&R please this is my third story and I am really getting into this one.

even if it is set in modern day I wanted to make it different and do not worry not all of the ninja techniques are gone.

-Krisy


	2. Getting To Know You

Chapter Two: Getting To Know You

-Just don't scream- she kept on saying to herself, even though it was hard not to. She did not want to scream because she was scared or frightened, but because of the amazing room she had just stepped into. She even double checked to make sure this was the right room, she opened and closed the door a few times to make sure the key actually fit in this certain lock and not any other lock.

The room was simple but at the same time she loved it, it was so much better then her now old apartment which had squeaky floor boards, and wallpaper hanging off of the sides of the room. With neighbors above and below her, she rarely got any sleep most nights. With newlyweds above her keeping her up all night with their screams of passion. Along with the teenagers below her, who always wanted to get that 'buzz,' which seemed as though it was every night, maybe working for Sasuke would be better for more than one thing.

This room, was just amazing actually it was not really a room but a suite she thought. Once you walked into the door there sat a love seat to the left and a long couch right in front of her, facing the plasma tv on the wall. To her right from there was a kitchen connecting the two rooms, the counter tops were made of black marble with red speckles etched into it. With white cabinets and shelves, and to finish the kitchen off with stainless steel appliances.

To the left of the living room area she began to glide across the white colored carpet into her bedroom. Her eyes became wide with excitement she could not believe what she was actually looking at. The room had a nice Queen bed in the center with two white night tables on either side, her bed sheets were all black and white. The black comforter was also just like the marble counter tops with red speckles inside the knitting. There was a long dresser with a few drawers on the right side of the wall, with a mirror over the dresser. To the left of the the bedroom connected the bathroom which also had a black, white, and red speckle interior. With a bathtub, that worked as a jacuzzi as well. Next to the bathtub was a shower that seemed like it could fit at least 5 people inside. The toilet was off to the side and there was a huge mirror over looking the two sinks.

To say the least she was impressed, whoever had been the maid before most have been crazy to actually give this up. The room alone would make her stay and not even give a second glance back to her old apartment building. Although the feeling in her gut did not go away as she wondered if she could even keep this job. She was a good worker, she could at least give herself that, but at times she could be clumsy and drop a few things. So what if she actually had to handle a piece of artifact and actually be clumsy enough to drop it?

The sound of someone knocking at her door brought her back to reality as she turned and walked to her door opening it to see a man that was rather large in size dressed as a bell hop.

"Miss. Sakura?" The man said as he held a clipboard and a few bags were placed around him.

"Yes, I am Sakura, and you are?" She wondered how such a heavy set man could actually carry all of these bags to her room, she did not want to say he was 'fat' and offend him but let's face it. He was rather large. He had chestnut brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Chouji, ma'am" he bowed to her and then stood back up and started to speak up once again, "Mr. Uchiha has gathered your things from your apartment so there is no need to go back and get it, he has placed them in all of these bags around me. Although Mr. Uchiha wanted me to tell you that he will have a set of work clothes sent down to you tomorrow morning so you can look presentable while working in this household."

There is that word again 'presentable,' gee what did they think she was never presentable when she went out? She even tried her best to look really cute today and even more so for this job interview. I guess, that unless she let these people dress her up she was never going to be presentable in their eyes.

"Well thank you Chouji I can get the bags from here," as she went to pick up a bag her hand was stopped by his, as he smiled down at her.

"No Miss. Sakura it is my job to do this for you besides I do not mind at all," She blinked and stared at him while he gathered all of her bags and placed them in her room. As he made a few trips back and forth she actually wanted to help him but as he said before it was his job and she should have no part in it. After a few moments and a few trips back and forth to the door he tipped his hat and shut the door behind him.

Sakura could only stare once more at the beautiful room around her, as she gathered her things and started to place them in drawers. She began wondering to herself if this was some sort of fate, coming here. Being fired on that day, and having Mr. Sasuke firing a maid around the same time, she also thought it was weird that he seemed so secure about everything that he just hired her on the spot. It seemed rather odd to her but then again she had the feeling that this house would bring her anything but ordinary.

Not really knowing what time to get up for work in the morning Sakura had set her clock for 5:00 a.m. And got up to take a shower and get ready for the day. Just as Chouji said her clothes had been delivered for her to work in, and were placed outside her door on a nice rack. She pulled the rack in to see what kind of outfits this Mr. Sasuke had planned for her to wear. Hoping he secretly was not a perverted man she was happy to see the outfits he had picked out for her.

She picked out one of the classic outfits, a nice black and white one to match the mansion itself. Placing it on she looked at herself in the mirror and giggled slightly please with the outfit, it was not at all skanky but it was cute in its own little way. She wore black pants with a white collared shirt that was short sleeved and buttoned up, with a black vest and a black and white stripped bow tie. She placed her finger on her lip and tapped it a few times trying to place what was missing before she grinned and took out a box from her drawer and fumbled through it to place on a white ribbon in her hair to finish the touch.

Now don't not get me wrong, even Sakura knew all to well that your not suppose to try and look amazing while you go to work. Although she felt as though she should especially in this mansion, she felt as though she could very well see a famous person walk through one of the many doors in this mansion. She might even get their autograph! She smiled to herself, and let out a small laugh knowing how silly that sounded she felt like a teenage girl.

Looking back at her room she was almost sad to leave it and all its glory that had brought her such happiness for just one night alone. She smiled and grabbed her keys and walked to the door to open it and then close it as she sighed looking at the long hallway of rooms. She looked down at her watch which read 5:45 am. Not bad at getting ready at all she even had 15 minutes left until 6:00, so she decided to find the kitchen and see what her first job would be. For her it was eating breakfast.

Now getting to the kitchen was the easy part, or so she thought. Even though it was dark when she came down to her room, I mean this hallway was a straight shot there was only one way out from what she could see. Although she did end up in the main floor some how along with her walking, she sighed and scratched the back of her head, "This is just so weird I do not understand I was just going to the kitchen.."

"Already lost on your first day?" A cool voice from behind her spoke as she whipped her face around to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh well, I was on my way to the kitchen and yes I become lost. Silly of me I know." She giggled softly as a slight tint of pink rose to her cheeks. Man did she feel stupid, she knew that being his maid she might see him more than the rest of the staff but she did not expect seeing him alone like this, I mean on her first day getting lost already. This was just bad timing and bad luck on her part.

"You know you actually do not start working until 7:30 right?" He said with a smirk on his face but then shrugged his shoulders casually as he placed his hands on his hips, "Unless you would like to work earlier, it could be arranged."

"Oh no sir, actually 7:30 is fine. I am good with that." Sakura said with a smile on her face, she felt a little uneasy just standing in front of him like this. She shifted her weight from side to side before speaking up and saying, "Well since we are both up, would you like to have some breakfast with me? I heard the cook is fantastic."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, his face showed no real emotion at all. Sakura almost wanted to crawl into a hole and die, I mean what was she thinking asking her boss if he wanted to have breakfast with her?! Of course he did not! He would have much better things to do then have breakfast with one of his employees.

"Sorry Miss. Haruno, I am going to have to decline I have my breakfast at 5:30 but maybe someone else is up at this hour, the cook is. Take those stairs straight down and turn left and you will be right there." He waved at her as he started to walk away, "remember be at level 5 where my office is around 7:30."

Sakura waved back with a smile, but inside she was kicking herself in the face for even asking him. Once he was out of sight she quickly turned and ran downstairs and turned left like he instructed to arrive at the kitchen. Once there she stopped for a moment and slowly started to walk to the counter, her heart was beating fast although she did not think it was from running.

A man with jet black hair was flipping pancakes in front of her and she assumed he was the chef, "Um, excuse me? Mr. Chef sir, I was wondering could I get something to eat?" The man turned around to look at her, he had a cigarette in his mouth and a smirk on his face with his dark eyes staring her down.

"You must be the new maid, Naruto told me about you," The man flipped the pancake once more and then decided to turn his back to her and flip about 4 of them at a time. Sakura felt like a child watching this and her first reaction was to clap as she smiled at his trick.

"The names Shikamaru, and you are?" he said while flipping a few of the pancakes onto a plate and in a swift motion he dazzled whip cream on top with a few strawberries on the side, handing her the plate and a bowl of fruit and a cup of orange juice.

"Nice to meet you Shikamaru, My name is Sakura Haruno. Thank you for the meal it smells fantastic!" Sakura picked up her fork and started to dig into the meal, but made sure to keep her lady like status up. Shikamaru arched a brow watching her and shook his head muttering something about how strange women were.

Each bite was more delicious then the last she could not even believe the taste. Now not to sound mean but this was so much better then any cooked meal she had ever had, this man knew how to cook. Finishing her plate rather quickly to her dismay she picked up the plate walking over to the sink to start washing it. When a hand caught her once again, she seemed to have a knack for getting that.

"Now Miss. Sakura, you should get it by now. Each of us has a different job and we are too do our jobs and no one else's' got it?" Shikamaru said letting go of her hand as she dropped the plates in the sink, with a nod to Shikamaru like she understood everything he has just said to her.

She began to leave the kitchen as she looked down at her watch which read 6:30 am. She could only sigh and wonder why today was just going by so slow she wanted to start working and now. Well it would not hurt if she did look around where she would be working. She grinned at the thought of looking around and exploring up on level 5. She had actually heard some of the other maids talking last night when she coming down that she was jealous.

She pondered for a moment who that girl was, she said her name and it was on the tip of her tongue. She had long blond hair with blueish eyes, she seemed a bit cocky and jealous and totally in love with Sasuke. Now what was her name, that pig like girl..right Ino! Sakura could only grin at the nickname she had just given her in her head.

Pressing the little arrow button, indicating up she awaited the elevator as it ascended down the shaft to her level. Stepping into the elevator she sighed and leaned against the wall pressing the level 5 on the wall full of buttons. She watched the elevator doors closed as it ascended back up its long journey to level 5.

Now that Ino-pig girl was talking about how the maids are jealous of Sakura because she was just hired so suddenly. Also it seemed like she would be cleaning in the most secretive part in the house. Rumor has it Sasuke has secret documents all stashed up in level 5, and he only lets one maid up there, and Naruto. Sakura had to grin at the fact that she was that one maid, when the elevator chimed she stepped out onto the carpet floor. It smelled just like she remembered it last night.

Walking down the hallway, she knew that Sasuke's office was the second door on the right. So instead she decided to go into the first door on the right. Stepping into the room, she discovered a whole new smell, and yet it was very familiar to her. The scent smelt of cherry blossoms raining down off the cherry trees in the early spring with the first rain fall.

As she walked across the bouncy cloud felt carpet she ran her fingers along the white desk placed on the side of the room. Feeling its icy touch along her fingertips did not disturb her at all, oh no for some odd reason she felt connected. This room, scent, touch, felt all so familiar to her.

The room seemed very plain to the naked eyes, even though it could seem like there was a deeper feeling. Or even a different mystery to this plain room that smelled of cherry blossoms. Looking around the room she observed a white long couch in the center of the room facing the far wall over looking a window. Most people would think this room was completely odd, but Sakura was intrigued she felt like a detective investigating a case she was on. As she made her way over to the window, every step she took seemed like it was forbidden. As if someone was telling her she was dreading on shaky territory. Her hand reached to touch the glass, upon its impact she felt a rush of warmth running up her fingertips and to her body.

Peering out onto the garden she only let out a small gasp, placing her hand over her mouth. What she saw could only amaze her, it was a breathtaking sight of a garden with a fountain in the center as the top half of the garden was filled with red roses. Amongst the lower half of the fountain lay white roses, completing this beautiful garden in a circle outline. She could only stand there for a few moments in complete "ah."

"You are a bit early to be in this room, don't you think?" the same smooth cold voice that could make anyones blood turn into ice at the sound.

"Yes, I guess I am, I just wanted to look at the rooms I was cleaning. I am sorry for the intrusion." Sakura replied at his question, while she turned to look at his slender form leaning against the doorway.

"It is alright, this is just an extra room you will have to clean. Do not worry, you are allowed to be up here remember?" He smirked at her and started to walk towards her. Seemingly passing her to look out the window she had just been peering out a moment before his arrival. Without even glancing at her, he spoke up once more. "Do you like my garden?"

Sakura smiled and turned to gaze at the garden once more before speaking, "Yes it is very pretty. Don't get me wrong but I think just looking at this garden, this seems apart from the rest of the house, like you have secluded it. It seems there is more to you then mets the eye Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke did not look at her, but listened to every word that dripped out of her mouth. He shrugged both of his shoulders and leaned back against the window seal, "You seem to have a strange gift Miss. Sakura."

Sakura blinked and looked at him with a face of confusion, but she smiled anyway. "I will take that as a compliment Mr. Uchiha." Glancing down at her watch, which now read 7:20 am, she placed on a forced smile on her face knowing that she would have to work soon and be parted from him. "I guess I should get ready to do my job then."

Sasuke nodded as he lead her out of the room, without much to say as he started to show her about level 5. Telling her where things were and what to clean and not to touch. After the tour they stopped at the end of the hallway before Sasuke turned to her and nodded, "Now get to work, it is your first day after all."

Sakura nodded and bowed with a smile, "Of course Mr. Uchiha Sir."

He stopped from walking for a moment and turned to look at her before his features turned up into his sly smirk. "Please, Miss. Sakura call me Mr. Sasuke if you please. After all it is just you and me up her for most of the time."

Sakura only stared at him for a moment, her heart was pounding in her chest and she swore he could even hear it from across the hall. She felt like such a young high school girl crushing on the most popular boy in school. "Yes sir, Mr. Uchiha..I mean Sasuke, no..I mean Mr. Sasuke."

She bowed as if trying to apologize and to secretly hide her blush, but when she did not get a smart remark back she stood up and blinked realizing he had disappeared. Biting her bottom lip she finally let out a sigh as she turned to her first room to clean and start her new job for the day.

Around 12:30 pm she went to the elevator doors to met with one of the people on the staff as they handed her Mr. Sasuke's food in tuba aware containers. As well as her food, but in a plastic bag to eat at her leisure. Placing her bag of food down in the hallway for a moment she made her way to Sasuke's office right down the hallway second door to the right.

Before she even stepped in, she could sense something was out of place. Once she stepped in she immediately dropped the tuba aware containers and ran over to the groaning Sasuke Uchiha on the floor. He had placed his right hand over his neck on the left side and was curled up in a ball in pain. Sakura ran over to him not really knowing what to do as she rolled him onto his back, "Mr. Sasuke, are you alright?! Say something! Wait, I will call 911!"

Before Sakura even went to stand up she was somehow pinned to the floor by Sasuke Uchiha who was now on top of her breathing deeply. Sakura now fully frightened because her boss seemed to have super fast skills and now being a kung fu artist on top of that.

"Please Mr. Sasuke! I am trying to help you! Let me call 911!" Sakura cried to him as she tried to shake her way out of it, but to no avail he was too strong and he seemed to want her to stay.

Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and pulled them both up, once they were standing he turned her sharply towards him as his eyes bared into hers. His breath became like sharp needles as he took many of them in and out at a fast pace.

"You will tell no one about this, no one must know Sakura! You go that!? Do not tell anyone what you have seen or heard." Sakura wondered if he was talking about his pain, and how he was curled up on the floor. Or the glimpse she had caught of the black markings on his neck were he had been gripping.

Either way, it was an interesting first day.


	3. Feelings?

**Working For Mr. Sasuke Uchiha**

**Chapter 3 : Feelings?**

_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

_

* * *

_

"Don't tell anyone Sakura!" her eyes snapped open as she imagined Sasuke yelling those words to her, she could only slide her hands down from her forehead, to her eyes, and down to her cheeks as she sighed. The warmth of the hot bath tub she had jumped into about an hour ago to calm her nerves was now becoming cold and uncomfortable. She placed her head back against the tub as she closed her eyes, "What was that...mark?" she said to herself as she slowly rose out of the bath tub grabbing the black towel she had left next to the tub's edge.

Wrapping the towel around her slender form she felt her feet move on their own as they guided her across the room and towards the mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror wondering how long she was going to keep this up. Going to bed was something she needed to do..and soon. Yet she was not sure she was able to tackle that yet, to go to sleep and wake up the next morning with the fact she was going to see him again was something to be desired. He would not tell her anything about the mark, or how he moved so fast, and seemed to have amazing strength.

Leaning over the sink she turned on the water and splashed it over her face as she washed her face slowly letting the little beads of liquid slowly drip down her cheeks as the wash caressed her skin. Slowly splashing it off and dabbing her face dry with a dry wash towel nearby she began to walk back into her bed room once more as she walked along the carpet and over to her dresser grabbing just a pair of dark red and black plaid pj pants and just a plain white tee shirt she slipped it on her slender form and let her towel hang out to dry over the bathroom door she made her way over to the bed as she slipped into the covers and just stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like eternity.

"What is he trying to hide?..Sasuke" she whispered before she felt herself drift off to sleep around 5 am.

* * *

"She saw it! Your kidding.." The blond haired man said as he shook his head and paced the room in a frenzy and tap his chin, "Sasuke are you kidding, Sakura is probably flipping out now cause she might be thinking you are an alien or something! You really need to be more careful."

"Shut up dobe I know that, I just could not help it yesterday the attack came so suddenly and I just could not hold it back ok, she walked in here right before I could try and gather myself together…do you think she is going to leave just like the other maid?" Uchiha Sasuke said as his coal eyes looked over at his right hand man who now stopped pacing and stood in the middle of the room.

"Who knows man, I do not think she will just walk away. She is probably filled with questions and more concerned about your safety more than anything, Sakura is just that kind of person.." Naruto made himself start to move again as he walked over and looked out of Sasuke's window a million thoughts rushing through his head as he worried over his pink haired best friend. "You know I wonder how she will act today..."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and noticed his annoying pitiful look in his eyes as he leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes. "Who knows? I guess we will find out if she was able to perform this job or not. If she quits that means she doesn't deserve to be here."

In a flash Sasuke felt his collar being lifted from his skin and two blue eyes staring at him, and the feeling of anger coming from his right hand man. "Don't you ever say anything like that about Sakura-chan again. She can do this and wether you like it or not she is not leaving Sasuke."

Sasuke slapped his hand off of his collar and glared back at him as his eyes shown red in them, "You know dobe your getting to comfortable with confronting me, maybe I need to show you your place again."

The two of them stared at each other for a long time waiting for the other to make the first move. At the moment anyone who came in could cut the tension with a knife, and see that this was anything but pleasant. Before long a sigh escaped Sasuke's lips and he turned to face away from Naruto as he coldly stated, "Your not worth the time right now, she should be here in about an hour. Go do your job and get out of my sight."

"Gladly." Was the brilliant reply to his superior as Naruto turned and walked out of the office not even giving him a polite bow or a glance before making his way angrily down the hallway to the elevator. As he reached to push the button for going down it chimed and the doors open to reveal the woman they were just discussing not moments before. Sakura.

Sakura heard the chime and her emerald eyes looked up to find Naruto staring back at her, she placed on a seemingly real smile forcing it out of her before she said gently, "Good Morning Naruto."

Naruto could only stare at the woman before him not believing she was actually there in front of him. He could see she had bags under her eyes from the sleep that did not come the night before and how she seemed to try and be strong before him right now. Without a second thought he rushed in the elevator and hugged the sleep deprived woman in front of him.

Sakura, of course was shocked at first before she closed her eyes and smiled softly returning the hug gently. "Naruto I know you have always had a crush on me, but come on aren't we suppose to be professional here?" Naruto grinned and pulled back looking into her eyes before replying, "We are in an elevator right now forget that, are you alright?"

Sakura was a bit taken back but she tried to play it off because no one was suppose to know about the incident as Sasuke so nicely put it. "I knew I should have put on a little more make up today, are you telling me I look bad?" she arched a brow before she punched him in the arm rather rough.

Naruto grabbed his arm were she had punched him and laughed gently to himself and let himself nervously laugh in front of her. "Gee, Sakura go a little lighter on the punches will ya? I mean I know your punches and slaps are strong but you don't have to go crazy."

Her eyebrow twitched before she punched him again and stepped out of the elevator as it chimed again revealing they had gone down and back up once more and she stepped out. "Jerk." she stated before she stopped and looked back at his beaten left cheek as she smiled and said gently, "Thanks."

Naruto was busy rubbing his cheek before he noticed her quick thanks before the doors closed and he was sent back down again. He leaned against the elevators walls and could only silently think, "Be safe Sakura."

* * *

To say she was nervous was an understatement as she stood there in the hallway that lead to Sasuke Uchiha's office once more. She felt herself rethinking of last night when she had found him on the floor clutching his mark on his neck bent over looking. broken.

She gathered up her courage as she walked down the hallway and entered the room second on her right to find Mr. Uchiha engrossed in his paperwork per-usual. Even being in the room her eyes traveled to the place on the floor where she had found him and could only think of him in the panic state instead of his business like state at the moment.

"Have you come to quit?" Was the question that snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up at the owner of the voice before her. She wanted to be the first to speak but it seemed he had beaten her to it.

_What a shock._

Gathering her courage she felt herself wanting to speak but she seemed, scared? No that wasn't the word, more like exhausted. She hardly had any sleep as at all and not to mention most of her thoughts were plagued about him. If he was alright, and if there was anything she could do to help. Or just hoping he did not kill her someday with his strength and speed.

Finally after what seemed like mere centuries she spoke gently but loud enough for him to hear as she replied, "No Mr. Uchih-I mean Mr. Sasuke I came here to see if you were alright and if there is anything I can do to help you."

Sasuke stopped writing the moment she finished her sentence, his hair covering his eyes to hide the fact that his eyes had indeed widen due to her reply. Was she serious? She did not want to quit after experiencing that? Most of all she was worried about him? A small smirk played on his lips as she peeked his interest a bit.

He raised his head to look at her with his stone cold face, the smirk gone and his eyes resumed their normal state before he said gently. "To see if I was alright? Your not _frightened_ Miss. Sakura?"

"To say I'm not would be a lie, even though I am a little scared I want to know you are fine Mr. Sasuke. You did entrust me to keep this between us and I honor that, so in return I want to know you will be fine." She tried to reply as calmly as she could before Sasuke slowly stood up from his chair and walked over to stand in front of her mere inches away from her.

Sasuke's lips turned into a sly smirk as he loomed over her and said in that cold voice of his, "You were concerned about me? Really? Is it because I am your boss and your hoping I don't die on you? If I do then you don't get a pay check am I right?"

Sakura's eyes shot up at him as she looked at her boss, Sasuke was almost taken back by the look of hurt in her eyes. Almost. Before she spoke in a stern and yet concerned voice, "Nothing of the sort Mr. Sasuke. I am concerned about your will being and of course that mark that seemed to cause you so much pain."

Her eyes traveled to his neck were she did in fact see the black markings, it almost blended in with his hair so unless you knew of it you could hardly tell. She did not know what she was doing, or her body had a mind of its own as she slowly reached out with her right hand to reach for the mark.

Sasuke on the other hand watched his new maid dare to reach out and touch him, he was rather curious to see if she would actually do so and for some reason he did not turn away. Soon her hand made contact with the mark and upon touching it a rush of soothing and calming feelings overcame him and her hand gave off a soft glow.

Sasuke was immediately relaxed as her hand came in contact with his mark and he closed his eyes momentarily as the feelings overwhelmed him. He wondered why he felt this way and what was she doing to him, and what was this energy he felt from her. Wait..energy?

Without a second thought his left hand moved at an alarming rate, Sakura did not even have time to pull away before her wrist was caught in his hand. She slowly let out a breath she had not even known she was keeping until this moment as his coal eyes lingered on her hand examining it. Her heart was racing and she tried to calm herself down as she wondered what possessed her to even reach out to him. But what was that strange green glow?

Sasuke arched a brow at her and then let go of her wrist for which she took back gladly and then in response she bowed before him, "Excuse me, Mr. Sasuke I am not sure what had gotten into me."

Sasuke did not say anything for a moment as he stared at the girl before him and then walked back to his desk and sat back down, "Think nothing of it, but do not do it again. Don't you have work to do?" Sakura stood up and looked at her watch noticing it was indeed 15 minutes after she was suppose to start working.

"Oh yes, excuse me." She said turning away from him and quickly running out of the door and into the hallway before she stopped and leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

Sasuke on the other hand only pretended to get back to his work instead he was thinking about his new maid. Did she have some power to her that not even Naruto knew about? If she did he could use it to his advantage but first he had to figure out what kind of power she had.

* * *

The day went on as Sakura began to clean each room before she picked a certain room to organize for the day. She had slowly started to sort things when she heard the chime of the elevator. Odd, lunch was not to be here for another hour she thought.

She slowly peeked around the corner to see a woman with rich red hair, and glasses with a white and black outfit on. She seemed to have a skip in her step as she made her way to Sasuke's office before she spoke opening the door, "Well good day to you, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha I know you missed me." The woman said as she shut the door behind her.

For some reason seeing that woman enter so casually in his office and the way she carried herself really rubbed her the wrong way. Who does she think she is talking to Sasuke so casually like that? She then stopped herself and blushed as she turned back to her work.

What was she thinking? First touching her boss, and now becoming weirdly jealous of this girl. Wait, jealous? No, it was a mistake she hardly knew Sasuke and he was her employer and nothing more. Sure he was beyond attractive but she should not have thoughts about that sort of thing.

She was so caught up in her thoughts and work that she did not realize an hour had passed and someone had snuck up behind her. "So your the new help around here huh?"

Sakura's head snapped around as she turned to see who it belonged to, it was that woman she saw earlier as she leaned against the doorway. Sakura had the impulse of just getting up and punching her senseless but she kept her composure as she stood up and bowed before her replying, "Yes I am, my name is Sakura nice to meet you."

The woman smirked before she stood up straight from the doorway and looked down at the new girl before Sakura stood up to face her. The woman said gently, "I thought I had chased out the other maid, and I did not know he would find help so quickly. You are quite different."

Sakura wondered what motive this woman had and what did she mean she chased out the other maid? What was her problem, and different? She wasn't sure to either take that as a compliment or be offend. So instead she said nothing and stared at her.

"The name is Karin, and I warn you_ little girl_ don't you touch a hair on Sasuke's head. He is mine." She said to Sakura darkly as her eyes bore into her's. Sakura only smiled back and replied, "Of course."

Karin seemed to be satisfied and turned to leave not before adding another two cents, "I am serious Sakura, I got the other maid fire and made her life a living hell. Don't make me do the same to you, ta ta!" She said with a smirk on her face as she began to walk down the hall.

Sakura watched her walk down the hall and get into the elevator before she turned back to the room she was working on and grabbed a book and threw it across the room. "Who does she think she is? Well she has got another thing coming that that that..witch!"

She paused for a moment to let herself calm down as she realized once again she was getting angry over nothing. Well, not nothing she did threaten her and what was her deal anyway? Who was she to tell her that she had to stay away from Sasuke? Wait, here she goes again thinking how she could even be in a relationship with him. What was happening to her? She seemed to be having a high school crush on him which was ridiculous.

The chime from the elevator made her heart skip a beat, she panicked and thought that Karin had come back to beat her face in. How she might have magically heard her rant before she peeked her head around the corner to see Shikamaru holding the usual tuba-ware with Sasuke's lunch and her's on a plastic plate.

She sighed in relief as she made her way down the hallway to the elevator to Shikamaru greeting him with a smile, "Hey Shikamaru, thank you for bringing the lunch." He grinned at her and nodded, "Not a problem Sakura, I mean it is my job after all."

She slightly giggled and nodded at him, "Yea I guess your right, your job. Hey Shikamaru before you go can I ask you a question?" He arched a brow at her and let out a small air of smoke escape between his lips in another direction so she did not have to inhale it directly. "What is it?"

"Well I was wondering, do you know anything about that lady named Karin?" Sakura softly asked thinking Sasuke might hear their conversation right down the hall even though his door was closed. Hey it could be possible, he could have super hearing along with his strength and speed who knows?

Shikamaru sighed and placed a hand on his forehead after handing Sakura the food and mumbled something about it being a drag before he looked at Sakura and pushed the elevator button going down.

"You don't need to know much about her Sakura. Just stay out of her way, she is way too obsessed with Sasuke and her father is another powerful business man who sends his daughter here to woo Sasuke into marrying her. Nothing big. She is a lot of trouble so stay clear." With that he stepped back into the elevator and saluted her with two fingers before the doors closed and she was left there standing in the hallway.

"Marry Sasuke?.." She whispered to herself as she looked down at the food before her, she felt herself getting upset once again and felt stupid for even getting upset. She told herself to calm down as she went to deliver Sasuke his food.

She turned and walked down the hallway before she gently knocked on the door and said loud enough for him to hear, "Mr. Sasuke your food is here." There was a pause before the voice she had come to know well replied for her to come in.

As she did so she noticed hims typing away as his eyes scanned over the computer screen before him. He did not even look up to see her enter, not like she expected him to but then again he was a workaholic she had already guessed.

She walked over to his desk and placed his food down and was about to leave when he spoke up, "Sakura, I actually plan on eating now and you can join me if you like." She stopped dead in her tracks at his offer. Why was he being so kind all of a sudden? Was it a trap?

She turned to face him and placed a smile on her face as she said gently, "Do you think that is wise Mr. Sasuke having lunch with your maid?" Sasuke shrugged and turned off his laptop before he faced his food, "As if I care what people think, besides it is just you and I up here."

She was nervous but she nodded and sat in front of his desk her plate on her lap as she began to eat her food. A silence fell over the two of them as they began to eat and Sakura was not sure how to start a conversation of if he even liked to talk in the first place. Eating should not be this stressful..

Sasuke on the other end was thinking differently than her and after they had gone halfway through their meal he decided to put his "plan" into action. He started cutting into his steak for which he sometime liked to treat himself to at lunch. Before the steak knife "slipped" from his hand due to the rough meat and cut his other hand for which he was holding the steak onto.

Upon hearing the sound and seeing the motion from a glance she saw his fingers were now dripping with blood. Upon instinct she quickly placed her plate down on the chair and ran over to his side.

"Mr. Sasuke are you alright? How much does it hurt?" Sasuke shrugged and waved his hand, "It's nothing do not worry about it." Sakura shook her head and grabbed his bleeding hand into hers and looked down at his cut.

"it is not nothing Mr. Sasuke you are injured. Do you have any bandaids?" As she talked her kept on staring at her hands before he noticed her becoming more concerned and a soft familiar green glow came around her hands again.

Sakura was too busy to notice and she was about to let go when she realized Sasuke had not said anything. She looked at him and noticed his gaze before looking at her own hands in his, her hands were glowing and his cut was healing. She could not believe it and before long the small cut was now closed and she quickly withdrew her hands away from him.

"Sorry I did not mean to-" Sasuke put his hand up to stop her before he grinned and looked up at her, "Miss. Sakura you are quite unique you know that? You meet with her tomorrow, I hope your ready."

Sakura arched a brow and looked at him and stood back, "Her? Sir?" He nodded and leaned back in his chair, "You may not know this but you have a special gift and there is one person on this planet that can help you own that gift."

"Who might that be sir? and what gift are you talking about? Don't you think that was weird?" Sasuke arched a brow at her and wondered how she thought she was weird and disregarded his strength and speed, she was interesting to say the least.

"You will see tomorrow. Finish eating and get back to work." Sakura nodded and quickly sat down as she began eating once more before she looked up at Sasuke one last time and spoke up, "Um, if I may Mr. Sasuke. Who is the person's name whom I am meeting?"

Sasuke smirked one last time before he swallowed his piece of steak and replied, "Tsunade."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! So sorry I left and and now I am back! Hopefully I have some loyal readers out there and I would love some new ones! I promise I am not going anywhere and I am finishing this story!

Please read and review I would love the feedback

-Krisy


	4. This Sickening Feeling

**Working for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha**

**Chapter 4: This Sickening Feeling**

_-Tsunade's POV 8 Months Later-_

"Again!" shouted the blond headed beauty from the corner of the room as she scribbled down on some papers she had been working on for hours. Her golden eyes glanced up at the cherry blossom hair woman in front of her. Yes, they had indeed been at this ex cerise for hours but she knew well enough that her pupil was tough. She reminded her of herself in more ways than one.

"Yes!" Came the reply of an out of breathe pupil but she continued with her training. She was going to get better, she had to. The past couple of months since Tsunade came to the mansion, she at least came 4 times a week she would teach and train Sakura daily for hours.

Sakura had developed her skill at a quick pace but Tsunade was determined to push her more and more, she saw her potential and wanted to harness that potential. She felt it was her that could help Sasuke, even if he thought he did not need her help but just her power he was greatly mistaken.

Tsunade had known this fact since the first day she had meet Sakura all those months ago. She could see in her emerald eyes that she was determined to help Sasuke, and not by her power. No, her power was just a step in the right direction she was going to heal Sasuke using a different kind of method.

Sakura might not even realize how important she had become to almost everyone in that mansion or even to Sasuke himself. He tried to hide it Tsunade knew that fact all to well. Sasuke had his wall up and it was going to take someone with a special gift and insight to take that wall down. Tsunade smirked as she stopped working on her papers looking up at her pupil working on an animal she had place in front of her.

Tsunade knew Sakura could do that, she could be that person for Sasuke, even if she tried not to think about it or even be that person. Tsunade had always kept people at a distance for so long and yet day after day she spent with this woman she felt herself change as well. She trusted Sakura and cared for her deeply as if she was a sister to her. Who would have though that after all this time Sakura would be this special to her?

Personally she could not believe it herself, and meeting her was something she had not planned for. When she received that phone call from Sasuke she was not only shocked but furious he wanted her to train his maid? After being Sasuke's ally for so long she was taken back by his offer and yet, she was intrigued who could have peeked his interest this much to have him call her?

She soon found herself face to face with this pink haired maid on that fateful rainy afternoon.

* * *

_-8 Months Ago-_

"This is Sakura," came his reply as the girl stepped out from the hallway and into Sasuke's office where she stood at the doorway facing "her."

"Sakura, hm?" The blond woman slowly turned her head to face the owner of the name before her. She was nothing like she had imagined and as she continued to stare at her, Tsunade slowly felt herself stand up and walk over to the woman who just stood there in the doorway.

Sakura tensed for a moment and she felt herself becoming nervous every second that Tsunade's eyes traveled along her body and inspected her head to toe. She could not believe she had agreed to do this for Sasuke but she was his maid and with her new power that seemed to come out of nowhere she wanted to know what was happening to her body.

Tsunade stopped a few feet in front of her and placed her hands on her hips and arched a brow before looking back at Sasuke sitting at his desk. "You want me to train her? She looks so frail and could break at any moment. You always did torture your maids, are you sure she is up to it?"

Sasuke said nothing because he felt he did not need to explain himself to her. He had called her here after all did he not? What more did she want? Sasuke had seen Sakura's potential first hand and he wanted her gift to help him later on.

When Sasuke did not speak up Tsuande was about to pound his face in before she heard the voice carried by Sakura reply. "I will work very hard, I may look fragile and weak but I want to do my best and help Mr. Uchiha in anyway I can." She then bowed before Tsunade and said once more, "Please train me Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade turned to face the girl once more, she was not sure what to make of her yet. She had only just meet her after all and Sasuke wanted her to train this Sakura herself. Not send over her assistant but her, Sasuke wanted Tsunade to bring herself over here and train her.

She wondered for a moment why Sasuke would not allow Sakura to step out of the mansion to come see her, that thought stopped her for a moment. He had told Tsunade to come to the mansion, and in person. Not to send and assistant but to come herself and take a first look at this girl he wanted her to train. She must be special in some way to him for him to even ask her in that manner.

Tsunade felt herself sigh as she placed her finger on her chin and tapped it a few times. "Do you still want her to perform her maid services to you Sasuke?" She glanced back at him and he only merely nodded as she stood there thinking to herself before she came to a decision.

"Very well Sakura, I will train you. Listen to me well, it will be hard and I will come Monday thru Thursday and you will train every afternoon and evening with me. You will still have to be a maid and perform your duties to Sasuke but even with all that you will not slack off understand?"

Sakura stood up and smiled with a nod as she said gently, "Of course Lady Tsunade, I will not disappoint you."

* * *

_-Present Day 8 Months Later-_

That was 8 months ago and Sakura had kept her word. She continued to perform her maid services to Sasuke in the mornings, and train with Tsunade in the afternoon and nights. By the time Tsunade would leave she would be to exhausted to even change most nights and she would just fall asleep in her clothes.

Tonight was no different as Tsunade left and she had bid her farewell and she made her way downstairs and into her beautiful suite of a bedroom. She slipped off her shoes and stumbled over onto her bed falling onto its cloud like mattress. She let a soft sigh escape her lips before she looked down at her hands before her. Her power was to heal, she had no idea she had such an ability.

After 8 months of training she had come to realize that it was not an accident at all she was well aware of her gift. Although the more she trained the more she became aware of things around her. She had found that a lot of the people inside of the mansion seemed to posses some kind of ability as well. Sasuke and Naruto were the most mysterious of all.

Besides those two, there was another who had a mysterious power. Unlike Sasuke and Naruto she felt as though his was sick and twisted. His very presence could make anyone shiver and make you feel dead inside. She remembered the encounter she finally had when she felt this presence and seen his face just a few days ago.

* * *

_-Wednesday Morning-_

Sakura had already started on her cleaning duties and had been cleaning for sometime in one of the rooms Sasuke never seemed to touch. She had started to place things in order on each shelf, one was a little too high for her to reach and so she had placed a few books on the ground for her to climb on top of. Yes, not the smartest idea but she did not have a ladder or any other chair so this was the best option for now.

Standing on her toes she placed the book in its place as she tried to makes her way back down off of the books. Trying to be as careful as possible, one step at a time one small movement after the next she felt herself doing well with her progress before she felt something on her hand. She looked down at her hand to find a spider crawling across it and could not help but let out a scream as she lost her balance and came crashing down onto the floor.

Upon impact she had slipped and hit one of the corner desks she had the unpleasant experience of hitting and falling onto the floor. It took her a moment to pull herself together as she slowly sat up and placed her hand on her hand and looked at the other to find the spider gone. He probably jumped off in fear as well due to her crazy antics earlier.

She could only chuckle at herself for a moment before she felt her hand on her forehead touch something sticky and warm. She pulled her hand away to see that blood had started to make its decent onto her forehead and cheeks. She sighed gently and decided she had to treat it quickly as she closed her eyes and focused on her hand.

It began to glow green as she placed it on the spot of her head she felt the blood rushing down her head. She sat there in the room for a few moments as she began to heal her wound on her forehead. It was not long after that she felt a presence nearby, she had started to feel these presences in recent weeks. She had gotten used to knowing when Sasuke would come to check on her or when he would leave and come back.

No, this presence was nothing like his she felt as though she could not move. She could not even feel herself heal anymore as she tried to gather herself together. She felt silly for feeling this way about a presence before the voice from the doorway stopped her in her tracks.

"Sso, this is the new maid Ssakura." She gathered herself up to just turning and looking at the man who's voice it held. She felt her heart pound in her chest and her vision getting blurry as she tried to focus in on his face. The man had long black hair and pale skin, almost as pale as the snow itself. His piercing jade eyes never leaving hers as she felt her breath caught in her throat.

She did not even answer him, she couldn't. He on the other hand smirked in a devilish way as he walked over and knelt down in front of her mere inches away from her face, picking up the books in the way and setting them aside. "My, my have I scared you kitten? I had no intention of doing so.." He whispered and with just that whispered it sent shiver up her spine.

She wanted to run away, or scream, call for someone. She felt stupid for thinking of such a thing about a man but he, he was so different and she could not help but feel this way. He reached out with his left hand and gently placed his hand over where her cut was slowly healing up. "You have a nasty cut there.." He whispered as his tongue seemed to flick out in a snake like motion before slowly running it along his bottom lip.

That was it she was officially freaked out as she felt herself reach up with her right hand and slap his hand away from her cut. She could not believe what she had done but she felt as though she had to as she caught her breath finally and then said gently, "I am sorry for hitting you, but I assure you I am fine. I am Sakura, and you are sir?"

The man before her only smirked as he placed his hand to his side and said in his most sickening voice, "Mr. Orochimaru, it is a pleassure Miss. Ssakura."

She wanted to run at this moment to get away from this moment but then she heard the voice of the man behind him and felt herself become relaxed. "Orochimaru, step away from my maid. You do not have permission to be down this far into my private quarters."

Sasuke stood in the doorway and she felt relived unto she took a good look at him. His eyes, they were red like the time before. She felt herself shiver once more but neither of the men noticed as Orochimaru stood up and faced Sasuke with his famous smirk on his face.

"Now, now Sasuke my dear boy do not get upset. I was only down here because I heard you had a new maid and I wanted to see who she was and how she was doing. Seems she had a nasty cut on her head you might want to take better care of your precious employees." Orochimaru walked towards Sasuke and turned whispering something in his ear that made Sasuke react that Sakura had never seen before.

Sasuke's eyes widened before he quickly narrowed them and he gritted his teeth before he swiftly turned to what appear like hitting him. Before in a moment Sasuke and that man vanished.

* * *

_-Present-_

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she heard a knock on her door. She must have drifted off for a moment thinking about that encounter. Ever since that day Sasuke seemed to be avoiding her more than usual and she had wondered why. It had bothered her to say the least but she tried not to let it worry her.

She let out a small yawn escape her lips as she answered a "coming" and felt herself drag her feet across the floor and to the door. Opening it revealed the man who occupied her earlier thoughts, Sasuke. She was a bit taken back that he was even there, at her room. He never did that before but she tried not to make it seem that she wasn't too shocked to see him there.

"Mr. Sasuke, good evening. Um, is there something wrong?" Sasuke stood there and looked at her before he spoke up in what seemed to be an almost caring tone?

"Sakura." He started and seemed to stop as his eyes never left hers, she felt her heart pounding and the warmth to her cheeks start to rise before she whispered back a soft reply of, "Yes?"

He reached out and took a lock of her pink hair in between his fingers and she almost melted as he continued to stare at her. "Did he hurt you? Orochimaru?" She was a bit taken back by his question but she tried to keep her composure as she felt herself reply to him once more, "No, he didn't. I am fine I promise."

He seemed satisfied with that answer and slowly let his fingers slide from her soft pink hair and he nodded, "Good."

"I can't lose you Sakura." With that he turned and walked down the hallway and turned once more at the corner and out of her sight. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and there was noway it was going to stop anytime soon.

"Did he really just say that?.." She tried to snap out of it to pull herself together but with those words. He had, had her. Hook line and sinker she had always had some sort of feelings for him but now they had grown. She slowly walked back into her room and closed her door as she slide down against the door and onto the ground. "Sasuke.."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said as she turned to her master who sat in her usual place in the corner doing paper work the next day. Sakura had a hard time concentrating all day since the encounter with Sasuke last night.

What was even more distracting was the nagging thought she had in the back of her mind, and she had to ask someone and she felt Tsunade being the powerful woman she was could give her answers. Tsunade did not even glance up from her paper work but replied, "What is it Sakura? Why have you stopped training?"

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she felt herself muster up her courage to ask the question she had been longing to ask since they first started training that afternoon.

All time seemed to slowly stop as she uttered the question gently to her teacher.

"Do you know who Orochimaru is?" The room was still and Tsunade stopped her writing before she tried to comprehend what Sakura just asked. How did she know about a man like him? Did Sasuke..?

She threw her papers to the side and slammed her fist on the table causing a crack to form on its surface and it made Sakura jump back a few steps as she stared at her teacher before her.

"Lady Tsunade?" She seemed to whisper as Tsunade looked up at her pupil with her golden eyes, "Why do you want to know anything about that snake?"

"My lady?" Sakura whispered not really sure what to take from that answer, before Tsunade spoke up again in a very stone like, and threatening voice.

"Stay away from him Sakura, or he will kill you."

* * *

_I told you I was back there is no lie here in these words! I hope you liked this chapter it was actually a lot of fun for me too write! I am here for good until I finish this story I promise! Karin will come back to make an appearance later, this chapter was mostly focused on Orochimaru and Tsunade._

_I hope you enjoyed it! As always pleaaase review, I love love love your feedback it actually makes me write faster and I enjoy hearing your opinions! Hopefully this chapter I will get a lot more feedback!_

_ps. I also hope all the going back and forth did not confuse anyone. Just so you know the present now will be 8 months into training with Tsunade. _

_Until next time!_

_-Krisy_


	5. I Will Be Your Comforter

_**Working for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Chapter 5: I Will Be Your Comforter**_

**_[Preview: Of what is to come]_**

_**

* * *

**_

**drip. drip. drip.**

Her eyes could barely open as she felt herself slowly losing consciousness, she could not remember the last time she had felt this bad or even close to feeling this bad. She flinched every time she heard a hiss because she knew what was awaiting her.

**drip. drip. drip.**

She felt cold and wet and all she wanted was to feel warm and dry. It was something of a dream now and all she wanted to do was cry, but her spirit had been broken long ago. She wanted to fight but every time she had tried she was beaten into submission and not only that..

**drip. drip**._ hiss._

She winced as she slowly opened her eyes to see purple and white scaly skin making its way around her body. Two snakes this time, she could not believe it. What more could he want from her? She would never tell anything about Sasuke, or his business, or anything of that nature she hardly knew much as it was. Besides, why did he take her? She thought no one knew about..

**drip. drip.** _hiss. hiss._

She braced herself as the snakes intertwined themselves around her further and she could feel one of the snakes heads draw close to her neck. She couldn't die here, she wouldn't die here. Although the door that opened only revealed the person she had been dreading at that moment.

_**drip. drip. hiss. hiss.**_

Orochimaru.

* * *

**[Present Day]**

"Hey Chouji don't eat all the pork!" yelled a blond hair girl as she tried to grab one remaining piece of pork left. Although Chouji being the fast and well trained eating champion he was, snatched the last piece and ordered Shikamaru to make some more. While over on the other side of the kitchen sat Sakura and Naruto laughing at the scene before them.

Sakura had continued to eat her delicious dinner that Saturday evening. She came down to the kitchen to grab a quick dinner and on her way she had meet Naruto and he had insisted on having dinner with her. Although she had told him it wasn't a date. A thing he had always teased her on since they were little and she had always insisted nothing was ever a date.

"What are you laughing at _forehead girl_!" Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the mention of her forehead, to the girl she had recently become a friend and also a rival at the same time. You could say that their relationship was a bit twisted, and they would agree with you without a doubt.

Sakura smirked and placed a piece of her salad in her mouth as she replied, "Nothing, just laughing at how upset you got when Chouji took that piece of pork, you little _Ino-pig_." Once that comment hit Ino's ears an all out fight went on between the two girls as they yelled insult after insult back at each other.

Before long Shikamaru walked over and shoved a piece of newly cooked pork in her mouth as Naruto mirrored that action and placed another piece of salad in Sakura's. Both girls glared at the men who placed food in their mouth but before long the kitchen erupted in laughter, even the girls joined in.

After all of these months Sakura had found that everyone in the mansion was a family. They would help each other and be there for each other and she felt at peace in this house surrounded by the love of the people inside of it. She still had many people to meet but she had grown close to the group that seemed to hang around Shikamaru a lot more than anyone else.

Sakura smiled as she watched everyone getting along and she could not have been happier before Naruto's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Daydreaming again huh, Sakura?" Sakura looked at Naruto and could only smile as she nodded in a teasing fashion, "Yes I couldn't help but think how this place truly is home for me. I love it here."

Naruto smiled at his best friend and nodded, "I agree there is something different here huh?" Sakura nodded in unison as she placed another piece of salad in her mouth and swallowed before she looked over at Naruto and asked gently. "Hey Naruto, you know Karin? The one that comes here almost 2 times a week, what is her story? Why does Sasuke put up with her? Does..does he..like her?"

Naruto almost spit out his drink before he coughed and tried to gather himself together and then laughed. "Karin! Noway, he just puts up with her because her father is competing with his company. He was thinking about a merge but she is "daddy's girl" and so he wants to do it through marriage now. Sasuke is trying to find a way around it so he doesn't have to marry that girl. She is rather annoying and has these weird fazes with herself."

Sakura smirked at Naruto's reply about her and felt a little better about her coming around all the time and hearing Sasuke had no interest in her. Then again he seemed to have no interest in anyone, he seemed to be so consumed with working and wanting to be on top that he wasn't concerned with a love life. What a shame. Wait, what? What a shame, she was losing it.

"Why do you ask Sakura? Got a crush on Sasuke?" At that remark Sakura went pink and she shook her head and punched Naruto's arm good. "Naruto! Why would you say that? Of course not he is my boss how ridiculous." She laughed it off as she quickly made her way out of the kitchen with Naruto trailing behind her.

Although she did not make it very far before she crashed into the person they were just discussing. Karin. Sakura had smacked right into Karin before she fell back down on the ground and looked up at her. "Oh excuse me I am so sorry I did not see where I was going." Karin on the other hand was not so pleased.

"Didn't see where you were going huh? I can't believe you are still here! Sasuke told me to get out of his office because you were coming to clean and he didn't want me in the way!" Sakura was confused at first because today was Saturday and she normally just did a little dusting here and there before she was done around 3. Then it clicked, he probably used her as an excuse.

"Right, I was just about to-" Sakura stopped in mid sentence. Everything seemed to happen so fast Karin's hand was about to make contact with her cheek before a hand had gripped her wrist and gotten in the way of the slap. Naruto stood in the way holding onto Karin's wrist as he glared up at her.

"Karin you need to back off, Sakura is not going to be chased away by you. She is staying here, so deal with it. Don't you dare lay a hand on her you hear!" Sakura swore she heard a growl come from Naruto's mouth but she couldn't see his face at the moment but his energy was off the charts. Karin almost seemed scared but she tried not to show it as she took her hand back and walked quickly away.

Sakura who was still on the floor only sighed and shook her head before she looked back up at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, are you ok? Thank you for defending me back there but you didn't have to." She paused as she waited for a reply and then tilted her head to the side as she said once again, "Hey Naruto..hello?" Naruto finally turned to face her as his ocean blue eyes settled onto her emerald orbs and he knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Naruto..?" She breathed gently as he smiled a delicate smile in her direction and began to speak softly. "Sakura, I know we always tease and joke about it, but the truth is Sakura." He paused and Sakura felt she knew what was coming she was about to get up and run but his grip on her hands tightened and he said those words she was afraid to have uttered.

"I love you Sakura-chan."

* * *

"I love you Sakura-chan."

Her focused snapped back to reality with the fish in front of her as it flapped on the scroll and she let out a soft sigh. "Again, you are distracted once again during training Sakura." Sakura turned to look at Tsunade as she smiled apologetically in her direction.

"I'm sorry my lady, I guess I just have some things on my mind." Tsunade arched a brow at her and then placed down her paper work on the desk next to her as she sighed at her student. "Come sit down Sakura it is about time you had a break anyway, tell me what is on your mind."

It had been 3 days since Naruto had told her he loved her and she had been avoiding him ever since. Yes, she knew it was childish but she couldn't help it. She was so scared as to what to say to him and what to do. So she ran away like a scared little child. She couldn't tell Tsunade something like that but then again another thing had her curious so she thought this was as good a time as any to ask.

Sakura sat down in the chair in front of Tsunade and smiled at her gently before she bit her bottom lip and asked, "My Lady, I was just wondering. Why are you in business with Sasuke? What made you help him?"

Tsunade was surprised at such a question but then again she had learned long ago not to underestimate her student as she smiled and sat back in her chair. "Ah, you want to know that do you? Well that story goes back quite a ways, more than I care to remember."

Tsunade just sighed and turned to look at her student, "When my grand father owned this company he did what was right for his employees, customers, and just the people in general. Sasuke at the time was a new entrepreneur and on his own. So my grandfather helped him get his business started and watched as his business began to grow. It was not too long ago that someone came to make Sasuke an offer."

Sakura watched her teacher as she told the story but did not dare interrupt as she went on. "That man was Orochimaru, he came and told Sasuke that he could see the potential in his company and that he could make him grow and become more powerful if he merged the companies. My grand father found out and offered Sasuke a better deal and merged with him instead he wanted Sasuke to stay away from Orochimaru as much as he could. When my grandfather died and I was given the position I continued to watch out for Sasuke. Although Orochimaru comes back every now and again to make Sasuke deals and offers he still wants to be apart of the organization."

Tsunade paused and looked at her student once more before she grabbed her papers on the desk, "Orochimaru's company is something no one should mess with. Yes, it is indeed powerful but a lot of under the table things happen with that company to put them on top. He is not a man to mess with Sakura."

Sakura nodded and thought about what her teacher said before she wondered about Sasuke's family. She had said he started this company on his own and built it up from nothing but what about his parents? siblings? Were they in on this at all? She did not want to ask Tsunade another question with so much detailed attached to it today. Although she did want to talk to Sasuke afterwards about his situation.

Before she knew it Tsunade had gone home for the evening and she was alone on level 5 once again with Sasuke. She knew that no one should be coming in for meetings today and it was about time for her to go back to her room. Although she was indeed drained she had a few things to talk to Sasuke about.

She took a deep breath and turned to face the door towards Sasuke's office. She was going to be brave and not hold back she was going to get some answers. She could do this, she kept on telling herself. As she knocked and the person on the other side of the door told her to enter she walked in and closed the door behind her as she stood in his office. Sasuke glanced over at her direction and gave her his famous arched eyebrow, "Sakura? What do you want? Isn't your work done for the day?"

She wanted to say the same for him, but try and tell that to his face and see who wins that battle. She smiled at him and nodded before she replied, "Of course Mr. Sasuke but I wanted to ask you a few things. Actually they are a bit personal but I feel as though I need to ask them." Sasuke stopped his typing as his eyes turned to look at her, he clicked the off button and closed his laptop as he stood. "Personal? Really? Why would you want to know such a thing?"

She knew this conversation would lead to that and she had come somewhat prepared as she replied, "Well I feel it has to do with me as well, I want to know why I am being trained? I mean this is a company not some assassins place where we train for combat. Not only that sir, I want to tell you I don't feel good about Mr. Orochimaru he seems like a man you shouldn't get involved with." She then stopped to catch her breath as she looked up at Sasuke to see his reaction.

Once again his face was stone cold as he walked towards her mere inches from her with his hands in his pockets before he spoke. "Your training because you will become a great asset to this company Sakura that is all you need to know. As for Orochimaru why do you even care? He could make this company more powerful and I need that power to overthrow my brother."

His brother? She paused and thought about it for a moment, she wanted to ask about it but thought that the Orochimaru matter was much more important to discuss. "He deals with under the table deals and sneaky ways to get on top. I do not want you to go down that path Sasuke you are better than that. You can't give in that easily, this company can become stronger without him."

"Sasuke?" He said as he looked at her, and she looked at him wondering what he was talking about before she realized she had indeed said his name without the Mr. in front. She quickly corrected herself as she said, "Mr. Sasuke, I do apologize but my opinion still stands please do not go into business with him, you can find another way to over power your brother. Even if it means marrying Karin you can-"

Sasuke seemed to get mad at that statement as he hissed back at her, "Marry Karin? _Interesting_ how you don't want me to go into deals with Orochimaru but you are fine with me marrying Karin? You don't know anything Sakura, what would you know about the things I am dealing with? This business, the people in it." He then winced as the mark on his neck began to act up.

Sakura could tell right away as she reached out to help his neck but he grabbed her hand and pushed her back as she fell against the wall. "Sasuke please let me-" She stopped once again as he towered over her, she was pinned against the wall with Sasuke staring down at her. Sasuke on the other hand was searching her eyes. Was she afraid of him? Just like all the others, would she reject him? Call him a monster? But no, Sasuke could see something else, she was afraid but not of him.

Sakura let out a small breath she had been keeping in as she whispered to him, "Sasuke, please calm down. I did not mean to get you upset just let me.." Sasuke seemed to get more upset as he squeezed her wrist and she let out a small gasp. "Calm down? What right do you have to tell me to calm down? What right do you have to tell me not to go into business with Orochimaru? To marry Karin? I suppose you will just marry that idiot Naruto huh?"

Sakura's eyes locked on his as hurt, concerned, and worry filled her eyes before she said gently. "It was not my place I admit, I was stating my opinion because I care about you Sasuke! I do not want to see you hurt!" She almost yelled before she quickly reached out with her free hand and placed it on his mark as it glowed green and he quickly seemed to relax.

They both slowly fell onto the ground as his hand slowly loosened its grip on her wrist and she let out a few short breaths as she continued to calm him down. The mark slowly seemed to go back to its original form as well as she looked into his eyes and he looked back at her. How did he know anything about Naruto and herself? Why did he even bring it up? She wondered these things as she collected herself to the best of her abilities and whispered to him.

"Sasuke, I know I have no right to talk about any of those things. I just want you to be happy and to get what you have always deserved. I will always help you with anyway I can, even if it is just little things like calming you down. I will be your comforter" Sasuke's eyes widened almost noticeably before she felt her hand slowly drop from his neck and they stared at each other in silence.

Sasuke on the other hand could not believe what he had just heard from her. His own maid actually cared about him? What a weird turn of events and why had he gotten so upset when she mentioned about marriage to Karin? He of course would never think of marrying that weird girl but why had he gotten so worked up over it? What was happening to him? This girl, she was changing him more than he could care to admit. Her words seemed to hit home for him, she was not leaving and she was going to stay and be there to calm him down.

Sakura watched him before she finally heard her racing heart beating in her chest and realized how close they were. She slowly stood up and turned to leave, as she went to walk out his hand caught her wrist and she stopped for a moment. She froze on the spot and bit her bottom lip, had she gone too far with her words? What more could he want from her? She did not dare to turn around as she waited for him to say anything and in one moment it seemed to change for her.

"Thank you, Sakura" That was all he said and yet, that was all she needed before she nodded and raced out of his office. She could not believe it, he said thank you? The great Sasuke Uchiha said thank you to her. Sakura raced down the hallway and into the elevator as she pushed the button for down and she watched as the doors closed and she felt like such a love sick teenager. As she slide down against the elevators walls and she smiled to herself, "Sasuke, you have me."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged!

-Krisy


	6. Masquerade

**Working for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha**

**Chapter 6: Masquerade **

* * *

-=Flash Back=-

"But why..why would you.." He could hardly finish his thought, or even sentence for that matter as he looked into the those deep ruby eyes that bared into his soul. He could not believe what had just happened in a single night.

"Sasuke." Was his simple statement, as the boy Sasuke looked up at him, his face stained with tears. He mouth dried out, and his eyes puffy red as he tried to gather himself to stare at the man before him.

"People of our clan, do not receive or give happiness. We are cursed and we will forever be cursed, we will never be loved. Nor will we ever love another." Sasuke went to say something before the man flashed behind him and place a delicate pale hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, grow stronger. Be filled with hate, and do not let anyone be better than you. We are cursed Sasuke, and no matter what you do. You can't fight it. Accept it, we are damned. We are a clan that know's nothing of love."

-=End Flash Back =-

* * *

The sounds of the constant taping on the keyboard finally stopped as Sasuke slowly snapped out of his thoughts of his past. He cursed under neath his breath for the third time that day. He had no idea why he was thinking of his brother and their past so much today.

He couldn't help but glance at the date on the calendar and inwardly groan. It was that most wonderful time of the year, he detested it with great intensity. He couldn't help but disapprove of the happy go lucky children with their parents, siblings getting along and playing around. People loving one another while they exchanged presents and love.

He stopped typing for a moment as he pondered his brother's words to him. They were a cursed clan and since that day he had indeed kept people at a distance. He had grown his empire from nothing and made it into something grand. Something to be feared he was powerful and he wasn't going to let anyone get in his way. As for love, well he had indeed tried a few times.

Time after time again he had realized that each time it was more of trying to prove his brother wrong then actually making the relationship work. After a while it only became something he slowly gave up on and only took girls out to waste some time, if he had any time to waste. Maybe his brother was right, were they a cursed clan that would never know of love?

A knock on the door made his eyes avert to the now opening door as his pink haired maid poked her head in with a smile on her delicate features. "Excuse me, Mr. Sasuke sorry to interrupt I was just dropping off your lunch." She walked in quickly and place it down on his desk and turned to excuse herself out. Sasuke said nothing but merely watched her as she quickly stepped back out of his office and made her way to the other room. Turning to his usual food in tuba aware he thought, were they cursed? Could someone change that? Someone like..

The door to his office once again swung open but this time it was none other than his right hand man Naruto with his annoying grin plastered on his face as usual. Also to add to his annoying demeanor he just happened to have a Santa Clause hat on. At least he didn't have a bell, right?

Naruto started to walk over to him and with each step he took the bell that was indeed attached to his hat began to jingle with each step. Causing Sasuke to almost twitch at the very sound of it, "Naruto what to do you want? Tell me fast and tell me while sitting in a chair because I will knock you out if you take one more step."

Naruto grinned at his employer he knew full well that Sasuke hated this time of year, but every year Naruto would try and do something different so that he could try and enjoy Christmas just a little bit more. It seemed as though it was a failed effort every time, and yet he still tried and tried again and this year was no different.

"I know you are going to try and get out of this one Sasuke, but sadly you can't. This year the big firms are coming together for a masquerade christmas ball. Yes, a bit weird doing masquerade with Christmas I know, but fun none the less. Since you are the President they expect you to come, you can't get out of this one Sasuke. If you don't make an appearance it will be hard to go into business with some of the other companies." Naruto grinned as he watched his boss glare at him with daggers in his eyes before getting distracted and began signing his name to some papers.

Naruto could not even wait to add in the next statement, "By the way, they also expect you to bring a date hopefully you have been nice to at least one woman so she can tolerate you for an evening." Sasuke had been scribbling something down just moments before Naruto had said the last statement, before his pen snapped and he glared at his second hand man who just smugly grinned back.

Sasuke knew the situation he was in, all too well. Naruto had tried this trick countless times before and every single time he went along with it. He had noway of getting out because of his pride. He did indeed need to make an appearance and try and get in good with the other companies. He at least needed that, but who would he take with him? Surely he could just go by himself but once again it was probably one of those stuck up parties were they will not accept someone alone.

Oh how dreadful.

Now who would he take, he needed someone he trusted and would not mind too much spending the evening with them. As long as they stood there and did not draw too much attention to themselves then he could stand them. He stopped thinking for a moment as he grinned back at his second in command, "Well if I have to go to this thing, so do you is that right? Is the whole company going? Or just the business owners."

Naruto smirked and he knew he won, Sasuke was going to give in and go. "Yes, they wanted it to be a big party this year so they are letting the owners of the company pick a select number of employees and letting them attend. Of course, I will be attending and yes I already have a date."

Sasuke arched a brow thinking of the one person in mind he could have asked, he almost hesitated to ask but did so anyway. "Who are you taking dobe?"

"Hinata, you know that girl that works as a maid for you on the 2nd floor. I have been good friends with her for sometime now, even though she seems to always pass out around me. She agreed to go with me so I am taking her." Naruto looked at Sasuke's arched brow still lifted as if wondering something else before Naruto said and continued, "I didn't ask Sakura, she has been avoiding me lately and I thought I should pick someone else just in case."

Sasuke's brow went back to its rightful position and he glanced over at his computer and replied back to Naruto, "Hinata you say, she is part of the Hyuuga family is she not? I always wondered why she ended up working for me. No matter I will leave it alone for now. I have to find a date for the evening and get back to my work, so please leave Naruto."

Naruto nodded and stood up leaving his boss as he walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. He sighed and started to walk to the elevator when he heard soft humming, and then a glimpse of soft pink hair as Sakura made her way to the elevator carrying something.

Without even thinking Naruto ran towards the elevator as it began to close and jumped in almost tackling Sakura against the elevator's wall as she let out a small yell and fell onto the floor. "Naruto what are you.." Naruto said nothing at first as the doors slowly closed behind them and he sunk to the floor on his knees in front of her.

"Sakura-chan." He finally dared to whisper as Sakura stared down at his form. He had never seemed so small to her, and yet at this moment he was. He looked so scared and fragile, all she wanted to do was hug him. Although she refrained herself as she slowly watched his eyes meet hers.

"Sakura-chan, I know I put you in an unfair position saying those words to you. I am sorry I did that to you but please tell me do you have an answer yet? Do you have any sort of feelings for me at all?" Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she was at a loss for words. She wanted to say 'of course Naruto, I will always care about you. You are like a brother to me and maybe even more but I just can't bring myself to try something like this when I have conflicting feelings within myself.'

She couldn't say those words, she just couldn't. She didn't want to give him false hope, she didn't want to crush his fragile heart. She couldn't even bring herself to say anything, and at the moment she felt like a coward as she sat there on the floor of the elevator. After what seemed like centuries, Naruto spoke again and slowly added.

"Is it Sasuke? Do you love him Sakura?"

This time Sakura spoke but it wasn't much as she replied, "I don't..know. I.." She stopped and looked away as she placed a hand over her mouth to hide her quivering lower lip. Love Sasuke? Was that even possible? Did she love Sasuke?

The chime of the elevator indicated they were coming to a stop on the floor that Sakura had originally pushed the button to. Naruto slowly stood up and grabbed the items that Sakura was taking to the kitchen and he turned around and stepped out of the elevator, pushing the number for level 5 as he made is way out leaving a conflicted Sakura sitting on the floor.

As the doors began to close Naruto glanced back at her and said to her gently, "No matter what you feel Sakura-chan I will always love you." And with that the doors closed behind him and the elevator began to rise once again to the fifth floor.

Sakura could not hold back the tears that began to fall down her face as she slowly stood up and leaned against the elevator walls. She was confused and conflicted, Naruto had confessed his love her and she said nothing. Once again she had run away and hid like a scared little rabbit. She hated this and feeling this way, and then of all things he had to bring up Sasuke.

Her boss, and employer and yet deep down in her heart she knew that he was much more than that to her. She wanted to give into these feelings but for now she couldn't bring herself to do it, not when it was like this. When he was her boss and she was in a one sided love. As of now thats all she knew, she tried to gather herself together as she wiped away her tears when the elevator had chimed to indicate it had reached the fifth floor.

She slowly wiped away the last of her tears as the doors began to open and she noticed a pair of shoes in front of the door. She gasped softly as she quickly looked up at the face in front of her. Sasuke.

He did nothing to change his usual cold face at seeing her tear streaked face, before they stood their looking at each other for a few moments. It was quickly broken as the elevator doors went to close she swiftly stepped out of the elevators before they closed crashing into Sasuke. Who just kept her from falling by grabbing onto her shoulders.

She quickly stepped back and went to apologize before Sasuke lifted up his hand and shook his head, "There is no need. Sakura, I have a favor to ask of you." Sakura stopped moving completely as she stood there mere inches from him, "A favor? Well of course Mr. Sasuke what is it?"

Sasuke once again did not change his facial expression or falter in his next reply as he said to her, "I want you to accompany me to the ball this Saturday. Of course I will provide a dress for you to wear to such an occasion, and a mask. All you have to do is stay by my side for the evening and make polite chit chat to the guests. You are someone I can trust, is that right for me to assume Sakura?"

Sakura was taken back by his, request. He wanted her to come with him to a ball, a dance? She was to go with him and spend the whole night with him, outside of this mansion in public. What a strange turn of events. He asking her to accompany him to this ball, what was this all about? Why did he ask her of all the people in this mansion? What was-

"Sakura, I need your answer." Sasuke's voice interrupted her thought process as she looked up at her boss and placed on her most convincing smile as she nodded, "Of course it would be my pleasure Mr. Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded to her and turned his back to her and began to walk back to his office, "It's this weekend, so consider yourself having a day off tomorrow to prepare for the ball. I expect to be ready on time." With that Sasuke disappeared around into his office and out of sight. While Sakura tired to calm her racing heartbeat in her chest.

* * *

-=The Next Day=-

"I still can't believe it, big bad handsome Sasuke Uchiha is taking you, forehead girl to the ball tonight!" Ino huffed and let her body fall onto one of the small couches in Sakura's room. Sakura on the other hand came out of her bathroom with her hair slightly wet and a towel wrapped around her body as she arched a brow and smirked at her, "Jealous Ino-pig?"

Ino smirked back at her and shrugged, "Nah, I got me a hot date to the ball and so do you right Hinata?" The girl Hinata looked at the two women before her and blushed and began to stutter as she spoke softly, "Y-y-y-yes N-n-n-naruto is t-t-taking me." Sakura stopped in her tracks as she heard Hinata say that Naruto was taking her. She smiled to herself and thought it was good for Naruto to go with someone else. Right?

"That's great Hinata, Naruto is a good man I know you will have a lot of fun with him." Sakura replied as she began to brush through her wet hair. "I think that it is fun for us to get together like this, Sasuke never really gives his whole staff a day off but he did for today! How exciting is that? Besides you finally get to meet and talk to Hinata more today since it is her day off too, instead of just passing her by."

Sakura nodded at Ino's statement about the staff having the day off and not seeing Hinata. She had heard Hinata from Ino a bit because they worked on the same floor often but she had never meet her until now. What an odd way to meet her too since she was getting ready when Ino stormed in just as she stepped out of the shower. Nice first impression huh?

Ino then turned to Sakura and arched a brow at her, "I think he is getting soft, letting the staff take the day off because of you. I mean come on he is even taking you to the ball tonight!" Hinata blushed once more and nodded with Ino's statement, "I a-a-agree with I-i-i-ino."

Sakura turned a soft shade of pink as she shook her head and looked away from the girls, "Oh no, there is noway that I am changing him. I just work for him and talk to him a little more than the rest of you do that is all. Besides he says he can trust me to be with him at the ball..and why am I rambling about this to you guys! You need to go! I have to get ready and so do you! Im still in a towel! Get out! We can meet up later!"

Sakura teased them as she began pushing Ino and Hinata out of the door, all the while Ino was teasing her about Sasuke. Until the door opened and there stood Chouji with a dress and mask in his hand turning a shade of red seeing Sakura in a towel while the other two girls moved out of the way. Ino couldn't help but laugh at the situation before her and she grabbed Hinata's hand and began running down the hallway with her, "See you at the ball Sakura!"

Chouji looked away and then held out his hands holding what she assumed was a dress in the large dry cleaning bag and a mask and said quickly, "Mr. Uchiha sent me down here to give you this before the ball. He also wants me to inform you to be ready in an hour." Sakura grabbed the dress and mask and said a quick thank you before shutting the door and sighing to herself. "This is going to be a long night.."

* * *

"I told her to be on time, that Sakura.." Sasuke said under his breath before he stood up from leaning against the limo and went to go fetch Sakura for himself before the elevator chimed and her voice was heard as she stepped out, "Sorry! Im here Mr. Sasuke thank you for not leaving me!"

Sasuke replied, "Yes I was about to please hurry and get in the limo.." He stopped for just a moment as Sakura came into view. She had done her hair in ringlets that were soft around her face and made her hair just bounce around her. A small red headband was in her hair to add to her look of her dress. She had a little bit of make up on but not much, so she still had her natural look. The dress he had picked out for her, well he had a designer pick out for her fit her very well. It was a deep red strapless dress that went all the way to the floor. It had a heart shaped top to it with a little bit of beading around the edges and a corset waist to show off her figure. Under neath her dress she had worn some not so high black heel shoes that were unseen to everyone else. Sakura approached him with such grace he had to restrain himself for a moment as he opened the door for her and gestured for her to get in. He shortly followed her after and stepped inside and soon they were off.

"Now Sakura there are a few things you need to know about tonight." Sakura looked over at her boss and tried to look professional as she nodded to him waiting to hear what he had to say. Although she couldn't help but look at him, he wore a nice suit with a red handkerchief, and a red tie to match with her. She supposed so people would know she was his date for the evening. There was just something about him tonight that made her want to just drool over him, he always wore suits but tonight especially he looked rather handsome.

"Even before we step out of the limo I want you to place on your mask. I know it seems pointless with your pink hair you will stand out either way, but I have invited some guests who have pink hair just like you and some with almost the same dress. You see Sakura I have to take precautions but do not worry I will be able to tell who you because of this dress I had made for you." Sakura stopped drooling over him for a moment to think what he just said.

He had invited other women with pink hair to the ball? Why would he do that? Was she in some sort of danger being with him? Sasuke was about to go on when he glanced over and noticed the look on her face before he sighed and turned to her. "Sakura I am a powerful man in this country and I have to protect my employees, do you understand? I will stay close to you the whole night but I do not want certain people pin pointing you out."

Sakura slowly nodded and bit her bottom lip as she whispered softly, "Understood, Mr. Sasuke." Sasuke smirked before the car came to a stop and the driver got out to open the door. "Place on your mask Sakura, and stay close to me." Sakura nodded as she placed on her black mask with white jewels shaping the top of the mask. Sasuke also placed on his black mask and stepped out of the limo first and held out his hand for Sakura to take.

She was almost nervous to take his hand but, she felt rather silly. This was a favor Sasuke was asking of her and she was still his maid to do whatever he wanted as she placed her hand in his and slowly stepped out of the limo before flashes of light invaded her eyes. She had almost forgotten the paparazzi, she supposed that they could take as many pictures as they wanted because Sasuke had on a mask. Sasuke didn't really seem to mind all too much, then again she couldn't really see his face. He placed her hand through the loop of his arm as he escorted her inside while reporters shouted around them. Asking if that was really Sasuke Uchiha? Who was his date? How serious were they? Are they going to get married?"

Sakura only blushed below her mask before they stepped inside the massive building before them. The building was beautiful and antique it had some old structure to it and everything was big and grand inside the place. She couldn't stop looking around at all the windows and archways as Sasuke continued to lead her inside. Although once they stepped into the ball room she immediately saw what he was talking about. She had spotted about 20 or so women with pink hair that were walking around and being social. She felt a little bit worried when she saw all of the girls scattered around the room and wondered if tonight she was going to be alright. Sasuke placed a hand over hers for a brief moment and nodded down at her as she nodded back and they continued further into the ball room.

The evening went on and Sakura had managed to find Ino with Shikamaru in all the madness of the crowds. She had talked to them briefly while Sasuke had a conversation not far behind her with local business owners. "So Sakura, you and Sasuke kiss yet?" Sakura blushed and shook her head as she replied, "Ino I told you that I am just his maid and this was a favor."

"Don't give me that crap! We all know you like him ok? I mean I think that's why Naruto got another date, although he seems to be enjoying himself." Ino pointed over in the direction where Naruto was dancing with Hinata and almost flinging her half fainted body all over the place. Sakura smiled at the two of them and thought they made a cute couple before a hand placed on her shoulder almost made her jump out of her skin as she turned around to the holder of the hand.

"My student, you must always keep your guard up. Goodness why are you so jumpy anyway?" Sakura's let out a small sigh escape from her lips as she smiled, "It is nice to see you Lady Tsunade, and whos your date?"

"Jiraiya, my lady." He took her hand and placed a kissed upon her hand and grinned at her before Tsunade smacked his hand away, "Jiraiya keep your hands off of my student. You perverted man." Jiraiya smirked back at his date before he playfully added, "Aww Tsunade do not be jealous no one could beat you any day." He said as he went to reach for her butt, before she grabbed his hand tightly and grinned, "We will come see you again Sakura, enjoy your time. Come on you." Tsunade said as she pulled Jiraiya away. Sakura and Ino laughed while Shikamaru could only shake his head and mumble something about women.

Another slow song came on and Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand and turned to him, "Come on Shikamaru this is one of my favorite songs, let's get going!" Shikamaru was about to protest before he felt himself being dragged out onto the dance floor leaving Sakura behind. She waved at the two of them while they left and soon Sakura stood alone and she sighed gently before glancing behind her to see Sasuke still talking away to someone else she assumed was business. She sighed as she made her way to one of the balconies close by and leaned against the railing looking at the green house garden below. She could not believe how massive this place was and the garden below was beautiful.

She looked behind her to see if Sasuke was still engrossed in his conversation to find out he was and thought it wouldn't hurt to step out into the garden for a moment would it? She slipped off her heels and placed them on the top of the stairs and she walked down the flight of stairs until she finally walked across the cold ground from the winter weather and into the green house. She smiled to herself as she made he way into the garden. She soon got lost in its beauty and so she began to travel and walk around for what seemed like minutes to her but had been at least an hour. She finally stopped on a nearby bench by some white lilies and stayed admiring their scent and sight.

She had been to caught up in her moment that she was startled by the sound of someone's foot steps running in her direction. She quickly stood up and panicked, trying to think of somewhere to hide, wondering if she had gotten in trouble. She should get back to the party Sasuke, if he noticed would probably be mad if he found her gone. She quickly went to hide when she stopped feeling a familiar presence before they stepped out into the highly populated wooded and flowered area she was in. Her eyes widened as the person looked upon her.

"Sakura, where have you been?" Came the smooth cold voice from the man before her, she could not control her actions as she went towards the figure. "Sasuke I'm sorry I just wanted to see the garden and-, look at you please let me." Sasuke looked distressed and angry not only that the mark on his neck had spread to about half of his face and his left eye had turned golden.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist to stop her as he looked down at her, "Sakura I told you not to leave my side! Then someone tells me you have disappeared, your shoes are on the balcony..." He almost hissed as she nodded and replied, "I know I'm sorry, so sorry please just let me." Sasuke pushed her back but she fought and with her newly developed strength she was winning, some what. He was fighting against her and he was mad.

She felt awful for having him worried, but he was worried. About her right? Sasuke Uchiha was worried she had disappeared. Soon all of her thoughts went away and when she had fought to place her hand on his neck she quickly made contact. Placing her right hand on his neck..and her lips upon his.

She had no idea what she was doing, her body was moving on its own and acting for itself. As she began to heal him and calm him down from his rage, while a new emotion started to emerge. She tilted her head to the side and began to kiss him slowly. At first it was something out of shock and a accident as she kissed him softly. Sasuke could not even move at first before she felt his left arm encircle around her waist pulling her closer to him. He began to kiss her softly back his lips moved with hers as they melted into one another.

Before either one of them knew it Sasuke opened his mouth and began to kiss back more forcefully. Sakura was shocked, surprised, and about a million other emotions at this point but she couldn't stop her need and want of him. She invited him into her mouth as their tongues began a silent passionate dance of their own before Sakura's hand who was on Sasuke's neck reached up and ran through his hair. Their passion for one another had seemed to grow higher before Sakura finally snapped back to reality and pulled away from him. Catching her breath staring up at Sasuke, her body was shaking and her heart was pumping in her chest as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Without even thinking she turned around and was ready to run for it before Sasuke caught her wrist.

"Sakura..you.." Sasuke whispered as he also tried to catch his breath, Sakura was scared to turn around and see his face but she tried to struggle away. "Sakura stop." Came his stern voice as he pulled her towards him and looked down upon her. They stood their looking at each other for a few minutes neither of them saying a word as they stood there in the middle of the green house, with the snow slowly falling around them on the outside world.

* * *

So I made this one a little longer than my other chapters! I hope you liked it, I know it was a little bit late but Merry Christmas, Happy new year! and happy holidays!

as always R&R are always encouraged, thank you so much for my loyal readers!

-Krisy


	7. Departure

**_Working for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha_**

**_Chapter 7: Departure_**

**_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

_Authors Note: I just want to thank all of my readers, and I just love the comments you leave me. Makes me want to post a new chapter faster for you! I hope you enjoy this chapter I put a lot of thought into it because I was trying to think of an interesting direction to go..hope I will grab your attention once more. The more comments I get the faster I write ;)_

_-Krisy_

* * *

The delicate sounds from the small duster were heard not even a inch away from where Sakura stood brushing the dust off the book shelves. To say she was distracted was an understatement, she had been thinking about the ball all day.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss or the way it felt, or how he kissed her back and even pulled her closer. She could not believe something like that had even happened to her, she had kissed the stone cold man everyone had been talking about. She had melted into his arms and gave into temptation, and after having just that little taste she wanted more.

She blushed at the thought and almost giggled as she picked up a book to dust off some gatherings she had missed. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard a powerful muffled yell from down the hall. It frightened her to the point where she dropped the book she was holding.

Worried, wrote all over her face as she felt her heart skip a beat, she knew Sasuke well enough now that she had assumed it was him. No, she knew it was him she felt his presence peak into a desperate state. Quickly, she picked up the book and placed it back on the shelf as she ran out of the room, down the hallway and into his office.

What she found in the office was nothing like she expected to see. Sasuke was clearly upset and frustrated as he hissed something into the phone of the receiver, the phone almost cracking at his grip. She saw his red eyes as they stayed narrowed and his mark slowly creeping its way down his arm.

Others would not even notice that black marks were going under neath his clothing, but Sakura knew better. She had been around him long enough to now keep an eye out for its direction. Soon Sasuke slammed the phone on the receiver and his eyes shot up in her direction.

She was frightened to see the look on his face, but she knew she had to calm him down quickly if she wanted to see if he was alright. She started to make her way towards him as she placed her hand out as it began to glow a familiar green, Sasuke on the other hand had other plans.

In a flash he was in front of her not even inches apart from her as his hand clasped down on her wrist and placed it in front of the two of them. He hissed to her, "There is no time Sakura, you have to leave." Sasuke quickly flipped out his cellphone with his free hand and dialed so fast, she swore she saw smoke rise from the dials.

He hardly said two words to each of the three phone calls he made as he began to drag her along out of his office and down the hallway. "Sasuke, what is going on? Sasuke, please." Her pleas were ignored as Sasuke pulled her into the elevator and pushed for the first floor. As the elevator made its way down it seemed Sasuke was thinking of various things inside his head, and Sakura was trying to understand his actions.

'What did he mean I have to leave? Is he firing me because I kissed him? Where am I going?' She thought, as she began to become nervous fiddling with her clothing with her free hand. Sasuke still had a tight grip on her wrist before the elevator chimed and they reached the first floor.

As Sasuke quickly pulled her by her wrist he began to go towards the car, and Sakura looked over and saw her bags being put into the back seat. "Sasuke what.." Sasuke stopped and looked down at her as he tried to catch his breath and place his hand on her shoulders, "Sakura, you have to **go**."

* * *

_-=Flash back to the Ball=-_

_-Sasuke's POV-_

"**Go**." Sasuke blinked for a moment and looked at the business owner in front of him as he shook his head and smirked back at the man. "I'm sorry my good sir, what did you say? I didn't quite catch that" The business owner who was a wrinkly old fellow smiled at the young man before him and repeated once again, "Where did you lovely date go?"

Sasuke smirked back at the man and his coal eyes traveled across the dance floor, and his face showed no panic as he realized she was nowhere to be found. He turned back to the man and replied, "I believe she just went to freshen herself up, please excuse me gentlemen I will try and find my missing date." The old men nodded in his direction and one of them called out after him, "Go get her son!"

Sasuke walked further into the crowd of dancing masked people as he searched in the mass for his date. He almost cursed under his breath as he searched through the batch of pink haired women he had invited to the ball that night. His eyes turned red as they gazed about the crowd in search of her.

After wasting a good amount of time searching in the crowd he decided maybe it be best if we went to the restrooms to see if he could spot her. As he rounded the corner to the restrooms, he did see the typical line for the women's restroom, and hardly any for the males. Not seeing his date once more he almost growled in frustration before he decided to go into the restroom himself, maybe by the time he was done she would be out?

Stepping into the restroom he tried to calm himself down as he began to do his own business. He thought of where she might have gone, or if the old men he was talking to would be good people to get into a partnership with. Lost in his thoughts he turned and began washing his hands in the sink as a hissed voice spoke up, "You know hiring all the women to come to hide your precious cargo won't save her Ssssasuke."

Sasuke pulled some paper towels from the box and began to wipe his hands clean, "My precious cargo? I have no idea what you are talking about." Orochimaru only smirked and began to wipe off his hands as well before glancing over at Sasuke, "I can tell where she is, I have touched her Sasuke my boy. Believe you me, she won't be able to escape me. Also she won't get in the way of my plans..you can try to deny it all you want. Eventually you will come work for me."

Sasuke's eyes turned red in a swift moment as he turned to look at his rival, who only smirked back seeing the anger he had built up. "I will never work for you, doing business is one thing. But I will never be your dog I can assure of that." Orochimaru placed the paper towel in the trash and turned to look at him once more, "I will take her Sasuke, and there is nothing you can do to stop me, she won't get in the way. I promise you."

Sasuke threw his paper towel away and began walking out of the restroom and slammed the door open as Orochimaru's words stuck in his head, "She won't get in the way, and no matter how hard you try and hide it. She's important to you, and I will make sure she becomes nothing but a memory."

* * *

_-=Present=-_

"Sakura, listen to me I can't explain much right now but you will have to trust me. Naruto is going to take you away from here and keep you safe." Sakura was trying to wrap her head around what was going on, she was leaving? She was being protected? For why? What purpose?

The elevator chimed once more and Naruto came rushing out of the elevator while Chouji finished putting the rest of the bags in the car. Naruto ran over and stood next to Sasuke as he smirked at him, "Ready to go boss, I will keep her safe. I promise you that." Sasuke nodded to him as Naruto winked at Sakura and walked over to the car.

Sakura didn't even have time to process all that was going on, it was all too much for her. She was trying to understand why all of this was happening, before she knew it Sasuke pulled her in close to him and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes grow big. Just as soon as he had done this simple act, he quickly turned and made his way back to the elevator. Sakura wanted to run after him, to tell him to come back, to go with her and she was about to do just that.

She felt her feet begin to move as the fresh tears started to crease her eyelids, but soon a pair of arms from behind her pulled her back. She turned to see Naruto with his beautiful loving blue eyes staring down at her as he pulled her towards the car. She tried to fight him but Naruto had managed to get her in the car and, get himself in before he speed off onto the horizon.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours, and Sakura had kept still in the same position she had stayed when placed in the car. Her head rested against the window as she stared at the landscape around her, she had no idea where they were going or when they would be back. Sasuke had placed Naruto in care of her but for what reason? She did not know.

Naruto had many times looked over at his pink hair passenger and wanted to say many things but held back. Every time something stopped him and he couldn't bring himself to say much at all. After hours of driving he pulled up to a nice hotel and walked in with Sakura in tow.

He had managed to get one room with two beds, check out date unknown. Sakura was about to protest about staying in the same rom but Naruto turned to Sakura and pulled her into a comforting hug as he whispered in her ear, "Its for your protection Sakura, I have to watch over you at all times."

The statement couldn't have been more true. As they stayed in the hotel together Naruto would go with Sakura everywhere even if she just wanted to go walking down the street. This went on for a week and at first she thought it was nice that Naruto was concerned about her safety. Lately, she was getting aggravated and she wanted some privacy.

Not only that, she wanted to call Sasuke and see if he was alright and when could she come back. She almost felt abandoned in a way but she tried to keep herself busy. She had bought a journal from the gift shop and began to write her thoughts down everyday, more than once if she got that bored or needed to vent.

She even continued to work on her medical skills every now and then in the corner of the room. Naruto would try and cheer her up in some ways and even hugged her more often then usual. Sakura almost was uncomfortable with that just because she knew his feelings towards her and she didn't want to get his hopes up in this kind of situation.

It have been the start of the third week when Sakura couldn't take it anymore. It was around five in the afternoon when the sky was beginning to turn dark, and as Sakura stood up she walked towards the door. Naruto naturally was on her heels but she turned and looked at him before replying. "Naruto, please just this once let me go out by myself. I will be back in 15 minutes I need it."

Naruto was about to protest before he saw that glare in her eyes and almost that 'fight me look' that he sighed and nodded. "Alright 15 minutes, thats it."

Sakura nodded and walked out the door and let out a deep breath she had been holding in, as long as she could have a moment to herself she would be fine. So many things had happened and so many questions were left unanswered it was driving her insane.

She walked down stairs and passed the lobby, and out onto the street. She continued to become lost in her thoughts as she wondered about the situation she was in, hoping it wouldn't last for long. Why did he do this? Also why did he whisper that in her ear?

She felt her feet slowly stop as she leaned against a wall of a building, "Sasuke..I want to go back to yo-" She stopped as she felt a prick on her neck and then she stood up and almost stumbled. "What's going.."

Her knees buckled and she fell down upon them as her world began to be a little more dizzy then she remembered. A glimpse of red hair and glasses and a voice was all she remembered before she passed out.

_"I told you didn't I little girl.."_

_

* * *

_

**_-Later that evening_**

**drip. drip. drip.**

Her eyes could barely open as she felt herself slowly losing consciousness, she could not remember the last time she had felt this bad or even close to feeling this bad. She flinched every time she heard a hiss because she knew what was awaiting her.

**drip. drip. drip.**

She felt cold and wet and all she wanted was to feel warm and dry. It was something of a dream now and all she wanted to do was cry, but her spirit had been broken long ago. She wanted to fight but every time she had tried she was beaten into submission and not only that..

**drip. drip**._ hiss._

She winced as she slowly opened her eyes to see purple and white scaly skin making its way around her body. Two snakes this time, she could not believe it. What more could he want from her? She would never tell anything about Sasuke, or his business, or anything of that nature she hardly knew much as it was. Besides, why did he take her? She thought no one knew about the kiss the two shared, or even about them..

**drip. drip**. _hiss. hiss._

She braced herself as the snakes intertwined themselves around her further and she could feel one of the snakes heads draw close to her neck. She couldn't die here, she wouldn't die here. Although the door that opened only revealed the person she had been dreading at that moment.

**drip. drip**._ hiss. hiss_.

Orochimaru along with his _daughter_, Karin.

* * *

Yes i reused the last part from a previous chapter but now you know what happened for her to get there.

until next time..R&R.

-Krisy


	8. Princess Kaguya

**Working for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha**

**Chapter 8: Princess Kaguya**

_**The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

"Why must we keep her alive? We have tried to get information out of her, and she knows nothing."

She paused for a moment and then added, "She has kissed Sasuke too how disgusting.." Karin almost hissed as her father smirked at her and slowly started to walk into the room where they had kept Sakura.

Sakura had heard them talking as a stray tear fell from her cheek as she felt the snakes coil around her body once more. How did they find out that Sasuke and her had kissed in the first place? Could snakes talk? Maybe there was one in the green house that night. Her vision began to blur as she closed her eyes once more, she felt weak from not eating much of anything, they had given her a meal the first day but to her surprise they had hidden a truth serum in the drink.

She was forced to answer questions and some she did not want to confess to. How she felt about Sasuke, how much she wanted to see him and be with him. How she confessed her feelings and if he truly cared about her. They even asked about the company and most of those questions she couldn't answer. She assumed they thought she knew because she cleaned that top floor so often that she could read files about his company.

Of course she didn't. It was a good thing she didn't do such a thing either because they really wanted to know that information. Even with the truth serum she took they thought that she could be fighting them, and Orochimaru had tried to get information out of her in various ways with twisting his words and trying to make her feel like dirt. Karin, on the other hand took another approach to the situation and placed on talisman's which made her arms burn. Hours of mental abuse and torture had worn her down.

Although being the student of Tsunade had taught her to never give up and to hang onto life no matter what. She planned to do just that even though with every passing moment she wanted to just go back to the mansion. She had tried to keep track of time as she wondered how long she had been down in this room. She guessed it had been about 4 days, but she wasn't sure. She had heard about them mumbling about the days every now and then but by that point she was too exhausted from the torture she eventually tuned it out.

"What is the use..let's just kill her. You can do it father, besides I know how much you love to do this sort of thing." Sakura panicked as she heard Karin speak those words. She saw the two of them approach her but she stayed still and her eyes stayed closed as she listened to their conversation.

Orochimaru licked his lips and looked over at his daughter before he slowly nodded to her, "I agree my dear, she doesn't know anything about the company and with her out of the way you can move in. Although.." Orochimaru stopped talking for a moment and Sakura began to become worried before she slowly opened her eyes just in time to see the purple scaly snake open his mouth and bite down on her wrist. She tried to keep it in but she couldn't help it, as she let out a piercing scream and flicked her wrist where the snake had bite her.

The snake flew off in the air and slithered next to Orochimaru as he grinned down at her. "We can make a deal, his maid for you Karin. If he wants his maid to be cured of my poison then he will have to marry you." Karin smirked at her father and hugged his arm, "Brilliant father! How long does she have?"

Orochimaru flicked out his tongue and licked his lips slowly once more before he said gently, "Hemotoxin is the venom, it destroys the red blood cells. It is one of my slower venoms that is painful and lets her suffer a bit. I will make the call to Sasuke now. Depending on her will to live she could have days, or just 12 hours." Orochimaru started to leave and turned to wait for Karin but she stopped and smirked to her father, "Give me a moment with her father, I promise not to torture her again I just want to tell her a story.."

Orochimaru only nodded and said gently, "Now, now don't be too cruel for her last few hours of life." Karin pushed up her glasses and nodded before her father walked out. Sakura coughed a few coughs as she tried to gain her composure, she was thinking of a solution of how she could try and fight off the venom for as long as she could until someone arrived. Or at least she hoped someone would arrive to save her.

Karin walked over to Sakura and sat down in front of her and smirked at her pitiful form, feeling superior. "Sakura have you ever heard the Tale of the Bamboo Cutter?" Sakura thought it was the most ridiculous question she had heard her speak. She looked up at Karin and said nothing but Karin only shrugged back as she continued, "I believe it fits your position quite nicely."

"I believe you are like the Princess Kaguya, she never belonged in this world. Neither do you Sakura.." Sakura was a bit confused at first on where she was coming from but Karin continued, "Do not worry Sakura, as my gift to you for being such a good sport I will tell you the story of the Bamboo Cutter."

_[**Authors Note**: This is a Japanese Folktale I love, I wanted to try and do it from memory but I felt as though I could mess it up. So I took it from wikipedia, all copyrights go to them and 10 century folktales. I only tweaked a few parts for Karin's voice and actions while she tells the story. So not my story! It is an actual folktale! Enjoy]_

"One day, while walking in the bamboo forest, an old, childless bamboo cutter called, Taketori no Okina" ("the Old Man who Harvests Bamboo")

Karin paused for a moment and looked over at Sakura and grinned, "Sounds familiar already doesn't it? I heard you were adopted to a family who could not have children." Sakura closed her eyes and tried to keep her composure as Karin went on.

"He came across a mysterious, shining stalk of bamboo. After cutting it open, he found inside it a baby the size of his thumb. He rejoiced to find such a beautiful girl and took her home. He and his wife raised her as their own child and named her Kaguya-hime ("radiant-night princess"). Thereafter, Taketori no Okina found that whenever he cut down a stalk of bamboo, inside he found a small nugget of gold. Soon he became rich, and Kaguya-hime grew from a small baby into a woman of ordinary size and extraordinary beauty. At first, Taketori no Okina tried to keep her away from outsiders, but over time the news of her beauty had spread."

Karin paused once again but this time she glanced over at Sakura and whispered, "I'm not sure about the beauty part, but that's how the story goes maybe someone made her beautiful to make the story more appealing." Karin giggled and continued on.

"Eventually, five princes came to Taketori no Okina's residence to ask for Kaguya-hime's hand in marriage. The princes eventually persuaded Taketori no Okina to tell a reluctant Kaguya-hime to choose one from among them. To this end, Kaguya-hime concocted impossible tasks for the princes to accomplish. She would agree to marry the prince who managed to bring her a specified item."

"That night, Taketori no Okina told the five princes what each of them must bring. The first was told to bring her the stone begging bowl of the Buddha from India. The second was told to retrieve a jeweled branch from the island of Penglai. The third was told to seek the legendary robe of the fire-rat of China. The fourth must retrieve a colored jewel from a dragon's neck. The final prince was told to find the cowrie which was born from swallows."

Karin then laid down in front of Sakura and whispered to her, "I'm not sure if you ever had these many suitors but I do know of one. Naruto, is that right? Poor Naruto, he cannot give you want you want, for your heart belongs to another and yet you toy with him." Sakura felt tears stream down her face as she thought of what Karin had just said to her.

"Realizing that it was an impossible task, the first prince returned with an expensive bowl, but after noticing that the bowl did not glow with holy light, Kaguya-hime saw through his deception. Likewise, two other princes attempted to deceive her with fakes, but also failed. The fourth gave up after encountering a storm, while the final prince lost his life in his attempt to retrieve the object."

"Do you really want that Sakura? What if Naruto is like the final prince, he comes to rescue you..and dies" Karin placed on an evil smirk on her face as Sakura clenched her fist behind her back.

"After this, the Emperor of Japan, Mikado, came to see the strangely beautiful Kaguya-hime and, upon falling in love, asked her to marry him. Although he was not subjected to the impossible trials that thwarted the princes, Kaguya-hime rejected his request for marriage as well, telling him that she was not of his country and thus could not go to the palace with him. She stayed in contact with the Emperor, but continued to rebuff his requests."

"That summer, whenever Kaguya-hime saw the full moon, her eyes filled with tears. Though her adoptive parents worried greatly and questioned her, she was unable to tell them what was wrong. Her behavior became increasingly erratic until she revealed that she was not of this world and must return to her people on the Moon."

Karin stood up slowly as she brushed off her pants and said gently, "Just like Kaguya, you were never meant to be with Sasuke. He is an Emperor and you are nothing but a lowly servant, a maid." Sakura tried to stay calm as she continued to clenched her fist behind her back.

"As the day of her return approached, the Emperor sent many guards around her house to protect her from the Moon people, but when an embassy of "Heavenly Beings" arrived at the door of Taketori no Okina's house, the many guards were blinded by a strange light. Kaguya-hime announced that, though she loves her many friends on Earth, she must return with the Moon people to her true home. She wrote sad notes of apology to her parents and to the Emperor, then gave her parents her own robe as a memento."

Karin stopped there knowing that there was more to the story but thought that was enough as she smirked to Sakura, "Just like Kaguya, you will be returning because you don't belong here. You never belonged with Sasuke, and you were never ready for this kind of world. That may dear little girl is why I will marry him.." Karin almost hissed as she leaned in close to Sakura, who was ready for this chance.

Sakura had been slowly gathering up her strength as she forced it all into her foot and swung it in front of her in a swift motion. Using the very last ounce of her physical strength she broke through the chains and kicked Karin right across the face so hard it made her glasses fly off.

Karin stumbled back and fell against the wall as Sakura smirked and huffed as she tried to gather herself up again. She need to concentrate on the poison in her system but she had to at least get one good hit in. Karin didn't move for a moment as she sat there her bangs covering her face.

Her hand slowly reached out as she picked up her glasses and she stood up and walked over to Sakura, and stood in front of her before she slapped her across the face. "I would do more my little Kaguya but the venom will be enough to finish you." Karin said as she turned and walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura laid there on the cold ground as she felt the venom seep through her body. She had tried to stop it from spreading from the inside as she laid there thinking about the events that had gone on. Even though she did not want to die, she felt at peace knowing that if she did she knew that Sasuke would not marry Karin. The deal would be off and she could return to the Heavens just like Kaguya.

What a silly folktale, and yet it did relate to her in so many ways. Sasuke was the emperor, he was every girls fantasy and she thought she had him. She thought that they were going to get together and try to see where it would take them. Sadly, it seemed this was the end for her. She felt a tear travel from her left eye across her nose and drop on the other side of her face.

She had so much more she wanted to do with her life, she was just getting started and making some friends along the way. She smiled gently thinking of the times her and Ino would tease each other about who got Sasuke. In the end she knew Ino had her back, and she had noticed a spark coming between her and Shikamaru. She couldn't be happier for them, although she had wished she could have experienced their bizarre relationship in person.

Hinata was such a shy young girl whom she was just getting to know. She would have loved to become closer with her and see if her and Naruto had something there. She had heard enough to know that Hinata greatly admired him she would often pass out at the sight of him. She smiled to herself before she felt her vision blur and her stomach begin to turn.

Naruto, he was another matter altogether. She had known him since she was little and grow up with him, he had always been there for her and she teased him to no end. He always said he cared for her and made jokes about marrying her but she had seen his genuine concern for her as the days progressed. She could have loved Naruto, she very well could have but she felt as though she wouldn't have given him all that he needed. She did love him deep down, as a family member or someone she could always turn to. Would he come save her? She hoped he wouldn't be the prince who had died trying..

Sasuke, she didn't even know where to begin with her thoughts. Ever since she started working for him she had gotten closer to this stone cold man. Seen many sides to him only few had seen, she had promised to be his comforter and to stay by his side to calm him down whenever he needed it. She had fulfilled just that, and she had learned funny things about him most people probably wouldn't notice. For instance, his love of tomatoes and his funny way of avoiding cucumbers completely. He even orders extra tomatoes in his salad that he gets from Shikamaru but he avoids the cucumbers like the plaque. Whenever he has a good idea, or his company has just done something successful he goes to the room that Sakura went to on her first day. He takes a few moments out of his day, and sits on the couch and stares out onto his garden.

She had fallen for him, she tried to fight it but she couldn't help it. He was a mystery to her and yet he was loyal and gentle. Fierce and demanding, but always got what he set out for. She hoped it would be her too, she hoped that Sasuke would set out to find her too. As the minutes turned into hours she doubt that, that would happen as she took in a deep breath.

It was about time she gave up, she was too weak to go on. She let out her deep breath as her energy went down in her body for fighting the venom, as soon as she stopped she felt it spread faster. She curled up in a ball and tried to endure the pain before she felt herself slowly sit up just long enough for her to vomit. She was going to let the venom take her, so Sasuke wouldn't marry Karin.

Tsunade, my teacher. She thought for a moment as to what her teacher would say in such a situation and only smirked seeing her face. She had never meet such a woman like her and yet she felt like the big sister she never had, she had made such a strong bond with her that she never wanted it to fade.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered before she stopped and heard a loud 'bang' sound coming from above. Followed by more and more, and soon the room around her seem to start cracking at such forces from above. She wondered if the room would come down around her first or, would the venom take her. She felt her body start to shake as she raised her hand in front of her face watching her fragile fingers move before her.

What seemed like mere minutes for all of these actions to occur, time had continued without out her and soon the door slammed open to the side of her. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the large amount of light that evaded the room as she looked up to see her..

Tsunade.

Tsunade did not even hesitate before she ran over to her student and knelt down before her, "Sakura, I know your awake just answer me this. What was the venom? Tell me." Sakura hesitated she didn't want Sasuke to marry Karin, if it ment her dying and Sasuke living a happy successful life she would do it for him. Tsunade on the other hand glared down at her student, "Don't you dare give up on me! We all came here to save you, what is the venom Sakura!"

"Hemotoxin.." She whispered as Tsunade soon began to examine Sakura throughly and then before she knew it Sakura felt the world disappear around her.

* * *

_...beep...beep...beep.._

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she let her eyes adjust to the room around her. It was very white and small and she felt very weak as she licked her lips slowly. It looked as though she was in a hospital room but it seemed a little different, she wondered if she was somewhere else.

_...beep...beep.._

She slowly went to move her leg but felt something hit it as her emerald eyes traveled down and gaze upon a body that laid his head on her sheets. She softly smiled knowing that head of hair anywhere. Although she did feel a bit of disappointment, when she knew it wasn't Sasuke but Naruto. Naruto, felt the movement and his eyes opened to see Sakura awake and he smiled up at her and almost started to cry as his arms gently wrapped around her.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so so sorry." He whispered as tears poured down from his face and Sakura smiled and tried her best to hug him back gently before he pulled away from her and sat back in his chair. Sakura tried to find her voice as she whispered gently, "Naruto..what happened?"

Naruto's eyes softened as he looked down at his lap, "It's a long story Sakura-chan maybe I should wait until your out of the hospital-." He stopped as he looked down at his hand that Sakura had placed her over his, he looked up at her as she shook her head. "No, tell me now. Please Naruto." She whispered and Naruto smiled back and patted her hand before he nodded slowly, "Alright, I won't go into details until later but.."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "After you didn't come back in those 15 minutes, I went out looking for you. When I thought I found you, all that was left was your red headband. I began to search for you, and I had to tell Sasuke." He paused and continued, "He wasn't too pleased to say the least."

Naruto smirked and placed his hand over his healing black eye, "We searched for you, for days. We couldn't sleep or eat and we tried to think of where you would be. Finally after 5 days we had gotten that phone call about the deal, and Sasuke wouldn't have it. He called Tsunade and we stormed the place, to say he was upset was an understatement."

Sakura sat there amazed that Sasuke had acted in such a way, she was about to ask more when a familiar cold voice came from the doorway caught her attention as Sasuke entered the room, "That's enough Naruto, leave Sakura be she needs her rest."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and couldn't even speak as she saw him before her walking over to her bedside. Naruto said nothing but watched the two as he changed his mood quickly and smiled, "Sorry Sasuke, well I am starving I need to get some Raman! I will be back later Sakura-chan! See you!" Naruto quickly got up and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him as he sighed and leaned against the door for a moment before finally walking away.

"Sasuke..I'm.." Sasuke raised his hand and stopped her and stood next to her bedside looking down at her before him. It seemed it had been so long since he had seen her face, and now seeing her in this form made him sick. Her arms were bandaged from the wrist up filled with burns that had begun to heal. Her cheek had a bandaid over the right side of her face from a cut and a bruised cheek. She was hooked up to IV, and laying there in bed.

Sasuke leaned over and did what first came into his head, he softly kissed her forehead. Sakura almost melted at the simple gesture as she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his lips on her forehead. His scent was more than welcoming to her as she took it in. She didn't want the moment to end, and as he pulled back looking at her, he smirked back at her and whispered. "Remember what I told you the day you left?" Sakura slowly nodded and smiled up at him as he gently said, "I told you, I would come back for you. No matter what."

Sakura nodded again and tried to keep in her tears as she looked down at her lap, but then a creeping thought entered her mind as she looked up at him.

_"Sasuke..did you accept the agreement? Are you marrying Karin?" _Sasuke's eyes widened and then he looked away from her as he sighed, and said..

* * *

So I got kind of **excited** to write this chapter, maybe a little _too_ much that I even stayed up and did this while sick in bed! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, even though I'm sick I think I did a good job?

_Copyrights once again for The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, belong to wikipedia and the japanese folktales. Don't wanna get in trouble!_

**Thank you, thank you, thank you**! To all my readers and the support you have given me! It means so much to hear your feedback, the next chapter might take sometime since I need to focus on school for a second.

Do not freight it will be out sooner than you think!

As always R&R please :)

_-Krisy_


	9. Italy

**_Working for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha_**

**_Chapter 9: Italy_**

**_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

Everything happened in a_ blur_, one moment she was in the hospital and the next she was packing a suitcase. She was once again being forced to leave but this time it was for entirely different purposes. Sasuke had not told her the whole story of his reasoning behind this but she did not question him. Not anymore at least.

She had just been released from the hospital only a few days after she had been placed in there. Sasuke had told her that Orochimaru had planned to make his move again and he didn't trust being here any longer. At least for now they were leaving. It came at a perfect time too because Sasuke was just about to make a business trip to Italy, and lucky Sakura just happened to be invited for the ride.

Not exactly invited but almost forced since Sasuke had told her to pack her bags and get ready to leave within the hour. When it came to leaving in a hurry she had noticed that Sasuke knew how to get out of places quickly. She winced at the marks on her arm, and sighed looking down upon them. Her arms were still covered in bandages and she had tried to heal herself many times but the venom in her system had taken its effect on her.

She could only do small amounts of healing at a time, much to her dismay. Tsunade had visited her in the hospital and almost knocked her out for saying she was thinking about dying if it ment Sasuke wouldn't have to marry Karin. She got the lecture of her life from her and in the end it ended with Sasuke entering and telling her they had to leave. Tsunade had pulled him aside for a moment to talk to him briefly before she rushed Sakura out of the room to get packed.

Here she was packing with her bandaged arm, and not only that what happened earlier in the hospital still shocked her. A knock at the door almost made her jump out of her skin as she turned to see the door opening to appear Sasuke Uchiha. "Sakura are you ready? We have to go." Sakura nodded slowly and smiled gently as she zipped the suitcase and went to carry it to him before he quickly grabbed the bag from her.

"You shouldn't carry such a thing in you condition, I know your strong but you still need to heal." Sakura once again nodded and didn't say much as she thought back to what happened at the hospital just a few hours before.

**-Flashback-**

_Sasuke..did you accept the agreement? Are you marrying Karin?"_ Sasuke's eyes widened and then he looked away from her as he sighed, and said..

nothing.

She sat there staring at him waiting to answer but he never did, for the longest moments of her life she sat there waiting. Wanting to hear what he would say but it seemed as though he wasn't going to say a word before he spoke up and almost chuckled as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"You know that weird Karin girl was talking about the colors for our wedding, what day it should be and what I would be wearing, her gown. What a strange woman, she has this whole wedding planned out. She kept on going on and on with these plans and making these comments here and there..." Sasuke slowly stopped talking as his eyes widened just slightly to see Sakura.

Without even realizing it a stray lonely tear had escaped from her eye as it fell down her cheek. She had started to take it in, he was going to marry Karin. He had taken the deal to marry her, so Sakura could survive and be where she is today. This wasn't how it was suppose to be, no Sasuke wasn't suppose to marry Karin.

She should have just died that day and saved Sasuke from such a fate. She couldn't help but want Sasuke to have happiness but at the same time she didn't want him to be with Karin because she wanted to be with him. She was almost shocked at the thought that just entered her mind as she felt the tear fall from her face. She quickly looked down hiding her eyes with her bangs and she gripped onto the white sheets.

Sasuke was surprised by her reaction he was about to reach out to her when he heard her softly begin. "I don't understand why this has happened, you know?" she whispered as Sasuke placed his hand back down to his side arching a brow looking up at her, "What are you talking about Sakura?"

"You are my boss Sasuke, nothing is ever suppose to happen between us and yet I can't help myself. I wanted to tell you a long time ago that I might have feelings for you and they have been growing. I find you irresistible and mysterious and I can't read you at all. Even though you might not care about me in that way I thought I could handle it..I really did. But, but hearing you talk about her and the wedding I don't think I can-"

She didn't finish her sentence as Sasuke had been slowly making his way toward her while she was ranting. He had managed to lean down to connect their lips for a soft kiss, as he tilted her head up for a better angle he began to kiss her slowly. Not even giving her a chance to think about her actions. She didn't think, her body moved on it's own as she angled her face up to meet his actions as she kissed him back softly. Before the kiss was even getting started it soon ended as Sasuke pulled away slowly and smirked at her, "There is no wedding."

"No wedding? But how, what?" Sasuke shook his head and sat back down on his chair, "Don't worry about it Sakura, just rest for now. Your going to need it."

**-Present-**

She couldn't believe it, I mean I guess she would expect something like this from the famous Uchiha Sasuke. She had never flown in a private jet before, this was going to be her first time and it was rather exciting. She couldn't take in the reality that she was going to Italy with Sasuke. Or even traveling with him, much of this was unbelievable to her. She stepped onto the plane and looked about and noticed a few men in black and she bit her bottom lip wondering who they were. Without even missing a beat Sasuke took her hand in hers gently and gave it a small squeeze, "Sakura, I know I could probably protect you by myself but having extra help doesn't hurt." He paused for a moment and then looked down at her with a serious look on his face as he said gently, "I had everything taken away from me once, and I won't let it happen again, you will not be harmed again Sakura I promise you."

Sakura felt a blush raise from her cheeks as he guided her to her seat. She sat down and he let go of her hand as he traveled over to talk to flight attendant on this small plane, and the other people on the plane. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Sasuke, didn't want to lose her and she was important to him. Is that why he had insisted practically demanded her to go on this business trip with him? He was afraid she would get hurt again, maybe by Orochimaru. They had been insistent on having Sasuke and making him marry Karin.

She almost shuddered at the thought as she leaned back in her chair staring out the window. She felt herself getting sleepy but she didn't want to sleep yet. She had to stay awake during this plane ride, she wanted to talk to Sasuke and just be good company for him. She sighed gently feeling her body still trying to recover from the wounds, she placed her right hand over her left arm as her hand started to glow.

She almost winced feeling her skin slowly repair itself and lift the burn marks off along with strengthening herself. She closed her eyes trying to regulate her breathing before she felt her hand being taken away from her arm, her eyes opened quickly falling onto Sasuke who shook his head at her. "Sakura, just sleep for now don't waste your energy on such things."

She was about to protest before he threw a blanket in her direction. She caught it and looked up at him as he nodded down to her, before she knew it she had covered herself up and fallen asleep for the long plane ride.

Sasuke on the other hand, had started to go through business papers and type on his laptop while they were in the air. Every so often he would look over at Sakura if she moved for a moment or just to make sure she was still asleep. He couldn't believe his actions as of late, what had gotten into him? He cared for his maid, Sakura. There he admitted it, he cared for her enough to take her with him on this business trip. He wasn't going to let that snake get his hands on her again while he was gone.

What was with him being so possessive lately as well? It seemed someone else had taken over his body and started doing useless things, and caring for this girl. He even sometimes forgot that he was doing this business to raise and crush his brother, to get revenge on him. Whenever Sakura was around he had placed that fact in the back of his mind, just for a moment.

Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair to look over at the cherry blossom woman in front of him. She had been sound asleep since take off, and they still had a few hours before they landed but he hoped she would sleep the whole time. He did feel a bit guilty taking her out of the hospital so soon with her healing body, but after receiving that package from Orochimaru from his office he wasn't going to take any chances.

The package had included pictures of Sakura being taken care of in the hospital and the room number she was in. Not only that but in not so many words they had threatened to kill her and take him for themselves. Luckily Sakura's parents had already passed and she had no siblings to speak of so they couldn't use that against her but they could still find her and try to kill her or use her to get to him.

The last time was way too close for his liking, they had taken her and given him a choice to make. When Naruto had told him that he had lost Sakura he almost lost it as he quickly went to see Naruto and beat the crap out of him. He had never been so upset, or even lost his temper like he did that day. He was even surprised at himself for doing that, it was not his best day by far.

He glanced at Sakura once more as she shifted in her seat and the blanket fell from her shoulder just slightly exposing it to the chilling air of the plane. Not missing a beat he reached out and pulled up the blanket once more and covered her again. He swore he saw her smile and whisper his name just for that brief moment.

He pulled back and couldn't believe what he had just done, yes indeed Sasuke Uchiha was screwed.

**-Italy-**

They had arrived in Italy finally after hours of traveling, but interestingly enough Sakura had not woken up from the landing. Sasuke asked one of the body guards to carry her out to the car and almost threatened his life if he tried anything or woke her. The guard was almost afraid to take the girl but he had succeed in getting her in the car without waking her. Sasuke made sure their luggage had made it in car and the body guards were ready to follow them before Sasuke finally got in the car sitting across from Sakura.

During the drive to the hotel Sakura had slowly woken up and looked around to see herself in a different area. "Sasuke are we in Italy already? Why didn't you wake me?" She said gently as she yawned and they pulled up to the hotel. Sasuke shrugged and got out of the car not answering her, as she quickly followed him out. She tried to wipe off the look of sleep she knew she had written all over her face as she ran her fingers through her hair and walked next to Sasuke as they entered the hotel.

Sasuke started to check in as Sakura glanced around the hotel, she should have been more surprised than she was but being with Sasuke she knew they would be staying in a grand hotel. "Sakura, come on or I'm leaving you behind." Sakura snapped her head over to see Sasuke stepping into an elevator. She smiled and ran over to where he was and stepped inside the elevator as they reached the top floor Sasuke swiped a card and they went one floor above the 'supposed' last floor.

Stepping out of the elevator she saw two rooms side by side and Sasuke handed her a room key and pointed to the left side, "That one is yours and I will be right next to you. You can get settled in your room and we will get something to eat later." Sakura nodded and smiled as she said her thanks and walked into her room. It was a beautiful room with a nice balcony out in back.

Before she explored around the room she was going to have a much needed shower. She felt gross from sleeping for so long and being on the plane. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed at her sleep written face. Grabbing her bag she had set aside for her own bath stuff she grabbed her items and made her way into the bathroom in the back corner of the room. She slowly took off her bandages and turned on the shower, making sure to make it warm so it wouldn't be so bad on her skin.

She couldn't help the smile on her face as she began to take her shower and hum softly to herself. She couldn't believe she was in Italy, and with Sasuke it was something out of a dream she thought. She had spent quite a long time in the shower before she slowly stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her figure. While stepping out of the shower she heard a loud 'bang' sound coming from the hallway.

She became nervous for a moment thinking someone had broken into her room, maybe it was Orochimaru. She was not prepared for such a fight, not yet. She prepared herself before the figure raced around the corner and there stood.

Sasuke.

Her face turned 15 shades of red as she screamed and pushed him back into the hallway and yelled at him, "What the heck are you doing! Did you break in?" She stopped herself and placed her hand over her mouth and whispered gently, "Sorry for raising my voice, but what are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked away and placed his hands in his pockets trying not to look at her form in front of him at the moment. "I came in because you didn't answer and I thought something happened to you.." He cleared his throat and turned around making his way out as he added shortly before stepping out, "Be ready in an hour we are going out."

Sakura watched as he closed the door to her room and placed her hands on her face to feel how warm she was as she couldn't believe what had just happened. "He saw me in a towel.."

An hour had passed and Sasuke as promised had come to her room to get her, she wasn't sure where they were going but she decided to look somewhat nice. She had re bandaged her arms and placed on pink dress with thin straps. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed at the bandages on her arms, as she grabbed a black thin vest with pink lining in the stitching. She sighed as she thought this was good enough.

Stepping into the hallway she noticed Sasuke just wearing a pair of nice pants with a white shirt and a button up blue shirt just opened. He almost looked like a normal man, not in a suit of any kind. She couldn't help but smile to herself as they left the hotel. It was nothing like she expected they had spent the whole day sight seeing. Sasuke had reserved private tours for just the two of them as they went to museum after museum and she even took pictures of buildings and structures.

Everything in Italy was more than she could have hoped for, it was truly amazing to be in such a place. Sakura was having the time of her life even though she was still feeling a bit tired from healing. Eventually the tours came to a close and Sasuke and Sakura were off to a little cafe by their hotel. Sakura had spent a whole day with Sauske and it seemed non business related the whole time. It was almost like a date..

She stopped herself as she thought of such a thing, no it wasn't a date. Sasuke was just showing her around and they were going on tours nothing more. She glanced up at Sasuke as he looked at the menu placed in front of him. Sasuke feeling the stare looked up at her and arched a brow, "What? Is there something wrong Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled up at him, "No nothing is wrong, I am having a wonderful time Sasuke. I just have one question, why did you plan this day? I mean I thought this was a business trip." Sasuke placed down his menu and looked over at her and nodded, "Your correct, my business meetings will begin tomorrow, and I thought I would like to tour the city before those started. Is that so wrong?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and looked at the menu once more, "I suppose not, I am just surprised you brought me along as well." Sasuke looked out the window as a soft rain began to fall and he said gently, "Is that bad? I enjoy your company Sakura, simple as that."

Sakura looked up from her menu to look at Sasuke, he was looking outside onto the rain as she was about to speak up the waitress came and asked for their orders. She lost her nerve and the subject quickly dropped and soon another conversation was started. Nothing earth shattering, just what his meetings were going to be back and how long they were staying and what they saw that day.

Soon the dinner was over and they made their way back to the hotel in comfortable silence. The whole time Sakura wanted to say something or ask him what he thought of her. He had kissed her yes and told her she was important to him but just how important? Was he going to go off and kiss another girl and tell her she was important too? She gripped the bottom of her dress and hoped that wasn't the case.

Thoughts were rolling around in her mind all the way back to the hotel and even when she reached her room. Sasuke said he had some business to attend to and said goodnight to her, while Sakura on the other hand couldn't sleep. Once entering her room she went straight to the balcony as she leaned against the railing over looking the city.

She wanted nothing more than to talk to Sasuke and ask him what this all ment. This trip, the extra protection, the tours around Italy, how she was important to him. She wanted to know what she was to him, why he was doing this to her. She had never had a man confuse her so much, it almost frustrated her to no end. She sighed and looked down at the city below her and couldn't help but smile before she heard Sasuke in his room.

He seemed to be yelling at someone over the phone, which she noticed wasn't really uncommon anymore. She thought it could be another business deal when he walked close to the balcony and heard him utter, "What do you mean, what is she to me? Shut up idiot, don't ask me that. I will call you tomorrow." Sakura watched as Sasuke stepped out onto the balcony and his eyes widened seeing Sakura on the balcony too.

"How much did you hear?" Sasuke almost was afraid to ask before Sakura looked away towards the city, "Not much I suppose.." She whispered back before Sasuke walked over to the edge of his balcony close to hers and arched a brow before replying, "Not much? What is not much?"

Sakura glanced over at him before she bit her bottom lip and sighed as she walked over to the edge of her balcony looking over at him. "Sasuke.."

She paused for a moment as she leaned over the balcony a little closer to his side as she said gently, "What am I to you Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke was shocked by her question but he knew that she probably overhead him on the phone, he looked up at her as she leaned over her balcony close to him. He turned to face her as he leaned over his side of the balcony close to her, "Sakura Haruno, you are the most confusing woman I have ever meet. and yet.." He paused for a moment and she waited for his answer as she gripped onto the railing.

She wanted to know more than anything where they stood but she was also afraid to know. What if he was just playing around with her? Was she one of many? "Sakura, your more than just a maid to me. I want you around all the time, but we can't I'm cursed." Sakura was a bit taken back by that, he was cursed?

She bit her bottom lip and looked away as she pulled back slowly, "Sasuke if you don't feel the same way towards me all you have to do is say that, you don't have to make up a lie like that. I understand, I get it.." She turned and wanted to run inside and curl up in a ball before she heard Sasuke. "No, Sakura it's true."

Sakura turned to look back at him before her eyes widened to see him run towards her and jump off the balcony and land on hers. "Sasuke what.." Sasuke walked over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders as he looked down at her, "Even though I am cursed, and all that has given me is darkness in my life. I want to try with you Sakura." Her eyes widened as she felt the tears that had started to form when she thought she had been rejected fell from her eyes, and soon his lips were met with hers in a passionate kiss. She couldn't believe it and at the moment this was more than enough for her as she gripped onto his shirt and pulled him closer. He also did the same for her as he pulled her closer to him and entered her mouth and their tongues began to have a silent dance of their own.

No more words were needed to be spoken and all she wanted to do was stay like this forever, Sasuke wanted her. All their emotions poured out in their actions, Sasuke wanted her and she wanted him. That was all she needed and while the two kissed underneath the night sky everything seemed right in the world for the time being.

Little did they know of the trouble that awaited them outside the hotel room as a man stepped off the plane into Italy.

Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thought I could make it a little more cute. Before I through in another wrench into the situation ;)

Happy Valentine Day, as always R&R

You know how much I love them.

-Krisy

ps. Thank you to everyone who had reviewed my story! I am feeling better, getting over my sickness took longer than I thought but I am better now. Thank you for the concern. :)


	10. Complicated

**_Working for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha_**

**_Chapter 10: Complicated_**

**_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

Not a sound was made in the suite bedroom 1150, as the pair inside the suite stayed asleep. It had barely begun to brighten for a new day outside and to the couple inside the suite it went without being noticed. The raven haired corporate man who was known to be stone cold, ruthless, and fierce had his arms around his cherry haired maid.

The two had ended up talking about various things the night before and managed to make it back into her suite to continue their discussion. A few more kisses had been added here and there but nothing more, they innocently fell asleep on the bed together once they had exhausted all the subjects for the night. Here is where they laid together both facing the window to the balcony, with Sasuke's arms around Sakura's waist as they slept their soundly together.

They would have continued to do so if Sasuke's internal clock had not kept him from waking up, although he had 'slept in' from his usual time. He slowly opened his coal eyes and blinked before glancing around the room as he felt another body pressed against his. He looked down to see Sakura's hair in a mess and couldn't help but grin. He knew he had to get up and go to his meeting but taking that chance to wake her up was something he didn't want to do.

He slowly started moving his arms out from under her and around her waist slow and steady. As he was almost home free a delicate pale hand grabbed his wrist and a soft muffled whisper was heard from the sleeping beauty before him, "Your leaving already Sasuke?.."

He couldn't help but continue to grin as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead as he nodded, "Yes I have meetings today remember Sakura? Now stay here, and I will come get you for lunch alright?" Sakura nodded slowly as Sasuke slipped out of the bed and started to make his way out of the room before he glanced back at her and said gently, "It is 6:30 so please get some more sleep."

Sakura turned onto her side facing him as she nodded once more and smiled back at him, "Of course, Mr. Sasuke and please don't get too angry with the idiots at the meeting." Sasuke smirked at her and nodded back to her, "I will get angry at them but not out of control, if I do you will be here to be my comforter." Sakura blushed once more as she smiled at him and he gave a quick wave and left her room.

* * *

Sakura had woken up around 9:00 am, she had slept in just a little more before she had gotten herself ready for the day. She took an extra long time taking a long shower, shaving her legs, and putting on this special lotion she absolutely loved to wear on occasion. She had also ordered room service for breakfast as she got ready in the morning. She even had the television on in the background playing some music as she danced around and got ready for the day, for her lunch with Sasuke.

While it was getting close to noon she was getting more excited about lunch and seeing Sasuke. She felt rather silly thinking of such things and feeling like a high school girl with her first boyfriend. She had butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought about him and she couldn't help but smile as she thought about the night before. How he had confessed of his liking to her and they had shared that kiss on the balcony. She glanced out onto the balcony as she bite her bottom lip and giggled to herself. Before she heard a knock coming from her door, glancing at the clock on the television she noticed it was almost noon and thought he was done with his meetings early.

Walking over to the door she looked at herself in the full length mirror as she smiled at her red dress that reached her knees and a heart shaped top with thin straps. She had a small black thin coat over her dress to hide her bandages once more. She smiled as she opened the door and then she couldn't help but get a cold chill down her back as she stared up at the man before her.

"Excuse me sir, do I know you?" She whispered as she tried to hold her composure together in front of him. Itachi Uchiha stood right in front of her, he almost looked like Sasuke except he was an older version with different face marks and his eyes seemed almost more..gentle dare she say. He smiled at her as he nodded and said gently to her, "Good day Miss Haruno, I am Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's brother he asked me to meet him here, he was not answering his room so I was wondering if I could stay in here until he arrives."

Sakura looked at him and didn't know what she should do because the last time the mention of his brother came up he was none to happy about it. Maybe they did not get along but they still were on friendly terms because they had to be, she wanted to call Sasuke but she knew he probably wouldn't answer his phone if he was in a meeting.

Itachi waited for her answer but then he took out his wallet and held out his ID and drivers license and held them out for her to see it. "See? I tell you no lies, I do look like him I am his brother I promise you. I will do nothing to harm you while Sasuke is away. He should be back shortly am I right?" Sakura nodded slowly and placed a delicate smile on her face as she stepped aside to let him in.

Itachi placed his wallet back in his pocket and smiled and bowed at her, "Thank you Miss. Haruno, I am very grateful." Itachi walked in and sat down on the couch in the suite as she closed the door and walked in as she felt a bit nervous about having him there. "Well um Mr. Uchiha, would you like something to drink? a cup of tea?" Itachi nodded and smiled up at her, "Yes if you wouldn't mind."

Sakura nodded and walked into the kitchen as she started to fill up the kettle with water and warm it up on the stove for them to drink. She was feeling nervous the whole time he was there and she wasn't sure how to act. She slowly pulled out her phone to call Sasuke when she heard another knock at the door. Hoping it was Sasuke she turned and rushed to the door and opened to reveal the man she was wishing for just seconds before.

"Sasuke..I'm so glad your here." Sasuke looked past her and in a flash he was in the room and he had pushed Sakura behind him. Itachi looked up noticing his brother entering the room as he stood up and grinned up at him, "Hello dear brother"

Sakura looked at Sasuke as she stood behind him and wondered what was going to happen as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke." Sasuke glared at his brother and pushed Sakura further back before he hissed at his brother, "What are you doing here Itachi?" Itachi only shook his head and stood up walking over to them giving a few feet of distance between them.

"I came here for the big firm meeting tomorrow with you, besides that I came here to see how much your hate has grown. Apparently your becoming soft little brother." In a flash, hardly enough time for Sakura to even comprehend it before Sasuke was caught up by the throat against the wall. "So soft that Miss Haruno let me in, I could have easily killed her if I wanted to." Upon impulse Sakura felt as though she had to do something as strength started to build up in her right hand she went to punch Itachi to let go of Sasuke.

While once again Itachi seemed to move at a speed of his own, he kneed his brother in the chest so hard that Sasuke himself spit up a small amount of blood before Itachi threw him to the side and then turned to face Sakura and capturing her fist in his hand. "Miss Haruno, why would you raise your fist to your boss's elder brother?"

Sasuke coughed for a moment before he got up and walked over to the both of them and slapped his brothers hand away from her as he pushed Sakura behind him once more. "You will not touch her brother, or go near her. You hear me?"

Itachi smiled at the both of them again and then said to his brother in a calm voice, "Sasuke, I told you to be filled with hate and here you are becoming soft. We are cursed Sasuke and that is never going to change." Itachi walked towards them as Sasuke gripped on Sakura's hand as Itachi got closer and stopped by Sasuke as he whispered something in his ear which caused Sasuke to grip onto Sakura's hand tighter before he turned and left. "See you tomorrow little brother."

The door closes and Sasuke turns toward Sakura and he couldn't look at her in the face as he said in a monotone voice, "Sakura I need sometime alone please don't leave your room. I will come back later." He turned and walked out of the room as Sakura stood there alone watching him leave. She could not believe all that had just happened in that room, his brother coming in. Acting so nice and being a gentlemen, and then Sasuke showed up and it turned into a small fight. There was more than just sibling disagreement between the two. Sasuke seemed greatly affected by the whole thing and Sakura was not sure how to help him. She could hardly move as she continued to stare at her door feeling helpless.

She finally moved when she heard the tea kettle go off.

* * *

Later that evening Sakura wanted to go over to Sasuke's room and see how he was doing. She was nervous to go over and see him since he said he wanted to be alone but Sakura wanted to make sure he was ok, and if he needed someone to talk to. Which she knew sounded weird because he was not the most talkative person in the world by any means. She called room service and asked for Sasuke's favorite wine and had them deliver it to her room.

Once receiving the wine she bite her bottom lip and hoped for the best as she grabbed two wine glasses and walked over to his room and knocked on the door. She heard a few things being knocked over and she almost asked if he was alright before the door opened and Sasuke leaned against the doorframe holding a bottle.

"Sasuke, do you need company?" Sasuke didn't say anything but stepped aside for her to come in as she walked into the room she noticed a few other bottles that were empty on the table already. She turned to look at Sasuke as she said gently, "Sasuke I brought you some wine but I think you already got a head start."

Sasuke said nothing once again and threw away another bottle and grabbed the glasses from her and the wine bottle and poured some wine for the both of them. "Sasuke if you don't want to talk thats fine, I just want to be here for you if you need anything."

Sasuke continued on with his silent treatment as he sipped on the wine before he slowly got up and walked to the sliding glass window on the balcony staring out onto the city. Sakura watched him hardly taking a sip as she bite her bottom lip thinking to herself about him. She wished she could say something or doing something for him, she felt so hopeless in this situation. Seeing it first hand she could see how powerful his older brother was, and that there was history between the two that ran deeper than she realized.

"Itachi, he was the older brother anyone would have loved to have had. He watched over me and protected me, not only that he was very strong and was good at whatever he did. I was always in his shadow." Sasuke gripped onto the wine glass a bit tightly and Sakura waited to hear his words.

"Then one day he was driving with my parents and he flipped the car. Somehow my brother escaped without a scratch, he jumped out of the car just in time before the car flipped and slide off the road and down the cliff. After that day I had not seen him, but I heard rumors of family members slowly getting killed off one by one." Sasuke threw the glass at the wall as it shattered and he turned to face Sakura who was watching him the whole time.

"He killed them, my parents, my family. Everyone I knew and once he was done killing everyone in our family he came back to tell me to hate him. To grow stronger and to tell me that our family was cursed. I believed him and I grew up hating him, loathing everything about him and waiting for my chance to get stronger so I could kill him." Sasuke walked over to his bed and sat on it and placed his head in his hands and stared down at the ground.

"We are a family that does not know of love, we are cursed. I was always suppose to be better than him and to crush him when the chance came. At times I would try and be different from him, to try and prove him wrong. I could try and get close to someone to love them, but every time it was empty. Meaningless." Sasuke let out a sigh and said nothing more, he didn't even move.

Sakura on the other hand gave him a few moments before she stood up and walked over to Sasuke and sat down beside him. She began to reach out with her hand slowly as it started to glow green, she wanted to comfort him to be there for him. Before she was about to comfort him he grabbed her wrist and flipped her back onto the bed.

Sakura gasped softly as she looked up at him, his eyes felt with hurt, pain and guilt. She could hardly take it in before he leaned down and began to kiss her hungrily, he wanted to feel something. He wanted to feel something with her, and he knew it would work with her because it had before. She did something to him that he couldn't explain and at this time he needed it more than ever, he needed her.

He began to kiss her more passionately now as he continued with his hunger and lust for her. She hardly had anytime to breath as he melted into her, his hand found hers and intertwined their fingers together as he continued kissing her. His other hand ran up her leg and slowly began to move dangerously close the further he went up. She gasped and immediately was brought back to her senses as she grabbed his hand moving up her leg and bite his bottom lip to slowly stop him.

She took a few breaths as she whispered against his lips, "Sasuke, your not yourself. You have been drinking, please don't do this. Not now." Sasuke looked into her eyes and was about to get angry with her, but without even realizing it, she had been sending him a calming feeling throughout his body. The hand that gripped onto his to stop him from going further was glowing green.

He slowly let go of his grip as he began to fall over to Sakura's right and he began to mumble underneath his breath. Sakura slowly sat up and placed his head on her lap as she continued to try and calm him down the best she could. "Sakura..I need to feel." He whispered and started to close his eyes, "I need you."

With that last statement Sasuke slowly fell into a deep sleep while Sakura leaned over him and watched his delicate features turn into that of a sleeping child. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes and land on his cheeks, "I will help you Sasuke, I will help you bring him down." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed his forehead, before she too laid down next to him and fell asleep.

**-Next Day/After Business Meeting-**

As everyone in the meeting began to pack their notebooks, laptops, and such things in their business briefcases Sasuke wanted more than anything else to get out of there first. Sasuke took the fastest getting out of there, or so he thought before he ran into his brother in the hallway. His brother on the other hand merely walked over to him and stated in a firm voice.

"I told you to hate me, raise up and crush me. Now that hate is slowly leaving, your becoming soft. Someone is getting in the way and if your not careful she could bring you down. Might want to watch her." That was it, in an incident he was gone and Sasuke felt and overwhelming panic wash over him as he quickly made it back to the hotel.

Those minutes seemed far too long for him before he was back at the hotel pounding on her door. She answered it quickly to see him standing there out of breath and almost in a panic, "Sasuke..what happened? Is everything alright?"

Sasuke did not say anything he merely just walked over to her and grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. She was a bit taken back but she hugged him back still and pulled him close to her as she whispered gently, "Sasuke are you sure your alright?"

Sasuke just merely nodded against her, knowing that she was safe was more than enough for him. As she relaxed against him and then stated gently, "Sasuke I want to help you bring your brother down." With that statement alone Sasuke pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You will do no such thing Sakura, this is my fight and you will not get involved." Sakura was about to protest she wanted to help him, she saw the pain he was in the other night and it broke her heart to see him like that. But then Sasuke stepped into the room and closed the door behind them and he continued, "You are already in enough danger I will not put you in even more danger." Sakura felt as though she was going to be defeated but she wouldn't give up that easily as she looked up at him and stated, "If you won't let me help you that way can help in another?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before he nodded slowly and said, "Yes, you will still be my comforter right? As long as your by my side thats enough." Sakura smiled and leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips gently and softly taking in this moment with him before there was a knock on the door. They both pulled away quickly as Sasuke turned and opened the door revealing 5 men in black at the doorway.

"Are you a Mr. Sasuke Uchiha?" said the man in the middle holding out a piece of paper in his hand. Sasuke arched a brow at the man and replied, "I am him, what business do you have with me?" The middle man grinned and gestured to the other men behind him to come forward.

"Mr. Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest." Sasuke was about to attack the man in front of him before the four other people around him slammed him down on the ground. Sakura was about to stop them before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her from behind.

Everything happened so fast and it almost seemed like a terrible nightmare, the men who came for Sasuke pointed their guns in Sakura's direction. They fired 12 times, and 2 of the bullets grazed her arm and leg. The man who had grabbed Sakura around the waist was one of the body guards Sasuke had hired and they had taken her out to the back onto the balcony. Climbed up the escape route and left by helicopter. All the while Sakura protested and tried to get away from them, the man who had grabbed her finally told her that they were ordered by Sasuke to take her away if anything like this was to happen. To abandon him, and get her to safety.

She couldn't believe it and before she knew it, her shakey hand reached inside her pocket for her cell phone. She dialed the only person she could think of at the time that could help her out in this situation. She took the time to dial the number perfectly, to make sure she got it right before pressing the call button. After a few rings, a voice on the other end answered.

"Hello?" Sakura couldn't find her voice for a moment before she let out a small hiccup as she tried to keep herself calm enough so he could hear her.

"Naruto, they took Sasuke! I don't know who, but Sasuke is gone. Please bring him back Naruto! Please. They won't let me go back to get him. Please Naruto I'm begging you." She begged as tears streamed down her face and without missing a beat Naruto replied, "_It's a promise, I will bring him back Sakura-chan_."

* * *

So once again I got into a weird mood where I wanted to write this chapter, and I couldn't stop until it was finished.

Added a little fluff, and drama once more.

Thoughts? I tried not to have Itachi too out of character but it is a bit hard sometimes. [sorry! I still hoped you enjoyed it though, I really tried hard with this chapter!]

please R&R I would love to hear your thoughts.

-Krisy


	11. Share My Burdens

**Working for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha**

**Chapter 11: Share My Burdens**

_**The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**

* * *

**_

More than a few beads of sweat dripped off of Sakura's face as she let out another painful yell and smacked her fist against a tree. The poor defenseless tree did not even have anyway of defending itself from the oncoming strikes from the pink haired girl before it. The tree made a definite cracking sound before falling to the ground before her. Without even hesitating she went to move onto the next tree.

"Sasuke.." she whispered to herself before she balled up her fist once more and let out a cry as she slammed her fist towards another tree. Why did they take him? Who was it that took Sasuke? How did they even get up to that floor? Why did they take him just before..

She stopped for a moment as she let the tree slowly fall to the forest floor, she missed Sasuke. More than she realized and it was killing her that she was pulled away, taken back to the mansion, and told to stay put. She asked Naruto to bring him back, but once she got back to the mansion she had hoped to join in on the search party.

Tsunade was greatly against it, she understood how Sakura felt but she also knew that whoever took Sasuke was going after her next. They new his weakness and they had gotten to her before so Tsunade had taken it upon herself to watch over Sakura. Over the past few weeks since the event occurred in the hotel that night. When Sakura returned on that helicopter she was more than upset and demanded to leave with Naruto.

Tsunade was there in a flash and saw that there was small remains from bullet wounds on her arm and leg. She made her stay and Naruto left with a team, Shikamaru and Chouji of course. Also while she was away she could already see Naruto was getting closer to Hinata because she even called in her cousin Neji who brought his girlfriend TenTen to join in on the rescue team.

It had been two weeks since the group had set out and no word on them yet, and here she was punching trees trying to get stronger so she wouldn't be weak anymore. So she could go get Sasuke herself, she wanted nothing more than to find him and bring him home. She wanted to kill whoever took him from her, she balled up her fist once more and aimed for the next tree before a hand caught her fist.

She didn't even have to look up to know who would be able to stop her fist before she bit her bottom lip and spoke up, "My Lady, please move I need to keep going." Tsunade looked down at her student and then around the area they were out a couple of dozen trees had been taken down in a single afternoon. If Sakura had her way there would be no forest left in this area, Tsunade sighed gently and looked back at her student.

"Sakura you don't need to be strong all the time, please come inside." Sakura almost started to shake as she felt her knees buckle beneath her, "I couldn't do anything, I wanted to stop them from taking him. I was weak, I should have been there.." She felt herself fall into Tsunade's open embrace as she gave into her tears. She had vowed not to cry once they told her to stay, she had kept in the tears that wanted to pour out. Now it was different, she needed this just something for herself and her teacher knew that better than anyone else ever could.

Eventually Tsunade and Sakura made it back inside and Sakura had wanted to apologize for breaking down like that but Tsunade knew better and just told her to get some rest. Sakura made her way back to her room only to see Ino and Hinata standing outside of her room waiting for her. She had been avoiding Ino and Hinata few the past two weeks mainly because she did not want to talk about the events, and she did not want a pity party placed on her shoulders.

Sakura sighed gently but placed on a small smile as she walked up to the two ladies, "Ino, Hinata would you like to come in?" Ino and Hinata turned to face her as they both smiled at her and nodded and made their way inside Sakura's bedroom before Sakura walked in and closed the door behind her as she glanced at the two girls, she couldn't help but inwardly sigh she knew that this would be unavoidable at some point.

Although it turned out a bit differently than she had thought, Ino broke the ice and brought a movie for them to watch. It was a romantic comedy that Ino had picked up at the video store and wanted to watch it for weeks. Ino laughed and made comments here and there, while Hinata became red and almost passed out when the main girl and guy started making out. Sakura on the other hand, tried her best to play along she smiled at the parts she thought were funny and made comments with Ino but other things were on her mind.

The night went on and Hinata brought over nail polish while Ino placed in some music and cranked it up and they ended up painting their toe nails before they got into a pillow fight. Ino actually just wanted to pelt one at Sakura to get that sulky look off of her face but it just ended up being a huge pillow fight that dragged on between all three girls, before they eventually all laid down on the floor catching their breath.

"Sakura, I know you might not want to talk about it but.." Ino paused and then glanced over at her pink headed friend before she continued softly, "Are you in love with Sasuke?" Sakura took in a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to gather herself together. She had wondered that for sometime now, was it Sasuke or Naruto. Or was she just confused about her emotions all together? Either way she knew her answer now more than ever after all that transpired over her trip.

She slowly sat up and looked down at Hinata and Ino who both stared up at her, "Yes, I do." Ino smiled, while Hinata blushed and they wanted to hound her with questions but even before they opened their mouths Sakura's phone went off. Sakura without even thinking rushed to it, wanting it to be Sasuke or Naruto telling her she found him. Neither of those people were on the other line as she answered. She almost seemed shocked as she walked out into the hallway to finish her conversation.

Ino wanted more than anything was to follow her or listen in but Hinata held her back and shook her head. "I-I-Ino we should w-w-wait." Ino sighed and sat back down next to Hinata before five minutes rolled by and Sakura walked back into the room. She smiled to the both of them and then sat back down on the floor, "So how about that movie huh? It was good right, I liked the part where..."

Sakura had diverted into a different subject and she was going to keep it that way, Ino kept on trying to bring the conversation back but it never worked. Sakura easily dismissed her questions towards the subject and Hinata gave Ino a look that made her eventually stop asking all together. It was about one in the morning when Sakura said she had to get up in the morning to meet Tsunade and soon Hinata and Ino left and went to their own respectable rooms.

After they left Sakura stood at the door, her hand pressed against it before she slowly slide down onto the floor. "Should I go to him?.." She whispered to herself silently before time kept going on its continuous flow and night turned into day.

* * *

The day had gone on like usual and every now and then Sakura would glance at her cell phone thinking about the phone call she received the night before. Was she going to meet up with him? Would she take that chance to see what he would say? She was gonna have to give in if this was a step closer to seeing Sasuke again. She picked up her phone as was about to hit the redial button before she heard Ino shouting her name. "Sakura! Naruto and everyone is back! Come inside!"

Sakura placed her phone in her pocket and she ran back up to the mansion without a second thought, maybe she didn't need his help. Naruto promised to bring him back, so did he? Did he really?

Upon entering the main room she saw Hinata place her hands on Naruto's arm in a comforting gesture. Even with that simple act she could tell that the two of them had made some progress while she was gone, she stopped for a moment and glanced around the crowd. There was no Sasuke, Naruto didn't bring him back. Her heart sank and when everyone noticed her presence they fell silent before Naruto's blue eyes rested on her.

"He isn't back is he Naruto?" She almost whispered as Naruto's eyes softened looking at her crushed spirit and hope in front of him, it was if he kicked her in the stomach and laughed in her face. She stood there looking so helpless and fragile before he replied gently, "We couldn't get him back Sakura, but don't worry I will find him and bring him back I promise." Sakura nodded slowly and turned to leave the group before she glanced back at them and said gently, "Thank you everyone for trying to find him, and thank you Naruto."

With that she turned and walked down the hallway as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, she felt as though she was making a mistake. But at this moment she didn't care, all she cared about was Sasuke and bringing him home.

* * *

"Sakura, you wanted to see me?" Naruto said as he meet Sakura in the parking garage of the mansion. Sakura looked up at her best friend as she nodded to him slowly, "I have a favor Naruto, Tsunade won't let me leave this place and there is someone I have to meet tonight. Can you escort me to them? Tell Tsunade that you are taking me out dinner to take my mind off things and I will be safe with you." Naruto was about to ask who she was meeting and why before Sakura placed her hand up, "Please don't ask questions Nauto. Just trust me."

Naruto sighed but pulled out his phone and called Tsunade and told her everything Sakura requested after a few protests later Naruto opened the car door for Sakura. "After you mystery woman." Sakura smiled to him and hugged him gently, whispering a thank you before slipping into the passengers side of the car, as they speed off down the street. Sakura would only give him street by street instructions and before long they had stopped in a parking lot just outside of the city in a small town nearby.

Sakura turned to Naruto and said gently, "I am going to meet someone, but please do not get out of the car only if it looks like I am being taken away. I will call you if anything goes wrong." Naruto wanted to protest before Sakura shook her head gently, "Please, I need to do this, if this works I can be one step closer to Sasuke."

Naruto slowly nodded but knowing how he would react Sakura knew he would probably get out of the car and follow her to the best of his ability without getting too close. Sakura stepped out of the car and walked down the alleyway before she stopped in front of a figure. "I'm here now Itachi what did you want to discuss with me?"

Itachi stayed in the shadows as to not alert the man coming out of the car and following Sakura close by. Itachi held out an envelope that was thick in front of Sakura before she slowly opened it and looked at the papers inside. Her eyes widened as she flipped threw the pages, "This can't be right, Sasuke would never.." Itachi's red eyes fell upon her as he said gently, "He would when the subject of you came up."

Sakura felt her whole body froze as she looked up at Itachi and clenched the papers in her hand tightly before Itachi spoke up once more, "Do not worry I have a plan to get him back. Come to my company in 2 days around 8 at night by then the plan should be in effect. I can not give you much details but I expect you to be there if you want Sasuke back." And just like that Itachi was gone, as she stared down at the pages before her. "Sasuke I'm coming for you I promise"

Naruto almost jumped out before the man walked away and Sakura turned and walked back to Naruto. "I told you to stay in the car, I guess you don't listen after all do you?" Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry you know I don't want you to get hurt or anything." Sakura nodded slowly and whispered gently, "Come on we are leaving."

Naruto nodded and wanted to ask more questions but felt it was best for the moment to let Sakura take it in. Besides that he knew who that was, he knew what that man was capable of. He was worried about Sakura and that huge envelope in her hands, what was in it and what did it mean to Sakura? He would not get any answers just thinking to himself, he suggested going with her to his company in two days. His only reply from that cherry blossom woman was, "Yes come with me."

* * *

Two days seemed like a slow long torture for Sakura but she had to be a little patient for Itachi's plan to work. For some reason she trusted him enough to get Sasuke back, she might not agree with his methods but she was willing to go along with it. He told her to show up at his company at a certain time and it was hour away and so she had tried to distract herself all day before Tsunade had called her into the other room. To her surprise the news was reporting on Itachi offering to merge companies with Orochimaru.

Her blood ran cold and it seemed as though she was trapped in an ice box, without even thinking she raced out of the room and downstairs to the garage. She was going to talk to Itachi, and now she had to get to the bottom of this. What was he thinking offering Orochimaru that deal? She couldn't understand his methods or even really trust in what he was doing. What was that Itachi planning? How would this bring Sasuke back?

She grabbed the nearest car and drove off down the street looking at the address of the place he said his company was at. She didn't have time to think, she just acted and right now she felt as though she needed to get there as soon as possible. The drive seemed long and endless but after an hour of driving she pulled out in front of a building. The outside look of it was not all that impressive but she supposed it was just how Itachi was.

She heard a terrifying yell from inside the building and before she knew it she had rushed inside picking up energies of all kinds. She followed a particular energy she knew all too well and the way it felt to her right now was unwavering as she entered to what looked like a blood bath. Her eyes widened at the mess around her, body guards were scattered around the floor covered in blood. Bullets were on the walls and floors and she could hardly even conceal the horrified look on her face. The room smelt of death and blood, not only that she could hardly keep in her composure.

She turned to see Sasuke standing above Orochimaru as both of his eyes were yellow with the black curse mark ranging over half of his body, and with the look of death placed on his face. She felt her legs slowly move as she went to go over to him, she glanced at Orochimaru's body there was no life from his motionless state. She couldn't beieve it, had Sasuke actually killed Orochimaru? Without another thought she looked up to Itachi standing right behind Sasuke and stabbed him through the shoulder with a sword as he cried out in pain. Sakura felt her feet move suddenly as she ran towards Sasuke and clenched her fist beside her as she quickly made her way over to the two brothers. Without a moments hesitation she pulled her fist back and punched Itachi square in the mouth as he flew back and slammed against the wall.

She was sure that he could have dodged that, he had before but her main concern was to get him away from Sasuke. Although now that she looked at him he was almost and if not more bloody and bruised up than Sasuke. Sasuke cried out in pain as he fell down onto his knees and hunched over in pain as blood dripped, more like flooded from his shoulder. Sakura quickly knelt down beside him as she placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "This is going to hurt but bare with me.." She stayed there for a moment looking down at his blood soaked face as her own face was filled with concern. Before she took the sword in her right hand and began to pull it out while her other hand stayed on his shoulder and began to heal as she pulled it out.

Not only was his shoulder bleeding and in much need of healing he had blood running down his face from different cuts and his shirt was in pieces. She could also tell that he might have broken a bone in his leg was also in need of tending but for now she had to take out the sword. He let out a yell as she tried to calm him down and whisper that everything was going to be fine, as she was nearing the end she looked up to see Itachi slowly move from his spot against the hole in the wall Sakura had punched him into.

"Don't you dare come near us or touch Sasuke again you hear me! I thought you were going to protect him and bring him back! Look at him, he is all bruised and bloody and you did nothing!" She felt herself yelling at him out of anger before she heard a slight hissing sound coming from the sword as she looked down and finished pulling the rest of it out. She couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the mark disappear. Itachi said nothing as he turned and began to walk out, Sasuke went to get up but ended up falling against Sakura. "Get back here Itachi, I am not done with you yet."

Itachi turned and looked at his brother before he said in a monotone voice, "For now you are little brother, leave this place and don't say a word on what happened here today. My people will take care of it." Sasuke growled and went to get up again as he yelled, "Damn it Itachi! Fight me! I am not done with you yet!" Itachi only smirked before he quickly vanished into thin air.

Sasuke took a few deep breaths before Sakura looked over at him and said nothing to him she wanted him to calm down as she began to push him back onto the floor. He wanted to protest but in his condition he had no room to do so as she pushed him down and made him lay on the floor. She did everything she could for him before she even suggested that he move. She healed his cuts and every part of him that was bleeding, she also snapped his bone back in place and began to heal that as well. All the time neither of them said a word to one another.

It wasn't until she was close to finishing her first aid that Sasuke caught her by her wrist and looked up at her fragile form before him. Yes, Sasuke was filled with anger for his brother and even more satisfied that he had killed that pain in his existence Orochimaru.

After thinking about all those things his thoughts finally turned to the woman in front of him who had been healing him this whole time. She was safe and his body guards finally did something right, but why was she here? How did she know to come here? Not only that, she was perfectly find physically but her clothes, and hands were now stained with his blood. He almost felt guilty as he tried to find his voice and said, "Are you alright?"

Sakura almost chocked back tears as she smiled to him and nodded, "I am fine Sasuke I was more worried about you, is there anywhere else I need to heal?" Sasuke shook his head slowly and he began to sit up, Sakura protested but soon he sat up and looked into her eyes. "Sakura, I have put you through so much already. Now you stumble upon this and see that my hands are stained with blood, I do not deserve you and I need to bring my brother down. He.." Sakura placed a small finger on his lips before she sat back and looked at him, "Sasuke, Itachi helped you. I know you don't want to believe it but he did. I think that even though he told you to hate him it was for your own protection. This might have been the first time he made it obvious to you without you even knowing it."

Sasuke looked even more confused than before and almost went to yell at his maid before she chuckled softly, "I know I sound crazy but, Itachi called me two days ago. Set up a plan and before I knew it he said he wanted to help me get you back." Sasuke's eyes widened and he grabbed a hold of her shoulders as he looked into her eyes, "You.. you sided with Itachi! My brother? How.." Sakura looked hurt before she replied, "I would have signed my soul to the devil if it ment your safe return Sasuke. So I did the only thing I thought I could." Sasuke slowly felt his grip on her lessen as his eyes watched her face. She cared about him that much that she would put his needs and safety in front of her own?

Sakura looked down at the ground before she said gently, "Itachi knew that Orochimaru was the one that got you arrested and kidnapped you. I am not sure why you did your actions but I saw the papers they were drawing up to merge your two companies. I suppose that is why Itachi offered his company up. That way he would have to come here and if Itachi requested you, he would have to bring you as well because if he wanted in on the business deal it was the only way." Sasuke could hardly take in all that was happening before Sakura placed her hand gently where the mark was on his neck. "Sasuke, the mark on your neck is gone. That curse mark, it's gone."

Sasuke raised his hand up slowly to feel for that curse mark before he placed his hand on top of hers and looked up into her face. "Itachi saved me? That, that's a lie he killed them all he killed my family. Spared me, and made me hate him and grow to who I am today." Sakura placed her forehead against his as she whispered, "We might not understand his actions fully but right now I think he wanted to help in some way. I know how you must be hurt and confused right now. Let's go home Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at Sakura and then shut his eyes as he said gently, "You know how this feels? Sakura you don't know how this feels. Even if you try and pretend to know and be my comforter you don't know this pain!" Sakura looked at him with hurt in her eyes as she whispered against him, "I know enough, to know that you are hurting inside, and that I want to help Sasuke..please let me be your comforter. Share with me your pain."

The drive home with Sakura had been a silent one, Sasuke did not answer to her statement after she said it. After a long time she suggested they leave but she looked at all the dead bodies sprawled around and wanted to bury them. Sasuke shook his head and Sakura knew that in their situation if they left any more prints Itachi's men were going to have a harder time covering up for them. It hurt Sakura and it made her shiver but she left the bodies and went home with Sasuke.

By the time they had reached back to the mansion it was already late into the evening. But once one of them saw a glimpse of Sasuke the whole mansion was informed and everyone came to see him. Most of them asked if he was alright and if there was anything they could do for him. Naruto was the one who never left his side and pestered him with questions the most, Sakura seeing how everyone was invading him and needed to see him and talk to him she slowly slipped away and went back to her room. As she walked away she felt a pair of eyes watch her, and she knew Sasuke had been those eyes.

Hours went by and she had taken off her bloody clothing and taken a hot shower to wash off the blood and smell of the horrible day. She felt sick seeing all those dead bodies, seeing Orochimaru dead before her and Sasuke in a bloody mess. Not only that she had confessed a small portion of her feelings to Sasuke and he said nothing in return. She leaned against the shower wall as she let the water spill over her form. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip thinking of how he was probably still obsessed with his brother and getting revenge. She on the other hand was more confused than ever, she felt there was more to Itachi than it seemed and she wanted to know what exactly he was doing. Why did he take those actions? What was he planning?

As the water ran cold she stepped out of the shower, drying herself off as she went to dresser and picked out simple pajamas for the evening. She placed on some simple black shorts with a red oversized T-shirt that almost even hide her shorts underneath. She wanted nothing more but to fall asleep and forget about this day, she was drained from doing so much healing on Sasuke and she knew he would be fine for the moment. She would finish off tomorrow healing him but for now all she wanted was sleep. She went to grab her bed sheets and pull them back before she heard a knock on her door.

Sakura inwardly sighed but let out a gentle but audible, "coming." She dragged her feet across the floor and opened the door to reveal Sasuke in her doorway once more. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sasuke looked at her and tried to get a read of her before he said in his monotone voice, "Can I come in Sakura?" Sakura nodded and stepped aside as she let him in. She was confused as to why he was there but she let him in anyway, she closed the door behind him and then moved so she was in front of him once more. They stood there in silence waiting for either one to speak, he wanted to say something and so did she. Although this time she was going to be the one to speak up first, "I suppose without the curse mark..you won't need me to be your comforter anymore right? That's why you didn't answer me, is that what you came to tell me?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked down at her and shook his head, "Stupid woman, even without the mark there. I still need you Sakura, didn't I tell you I wanted to try. With you? I ment that, every word."

Sakura was shocked as to what came out of his mouth but before she knew it, his lips meet hers in a gentle kiss. It seemed as though it was long awaited and she wanted nothing more than him. She felt herself happier than she had ever been and then it finally sank in, "Sasuke, I missed you so much." She whispered against his lips and he didn't reply to her he just began to kiss her again. It was different than the time before Sakura could feel his want for her, but this time it wasn't out of lust or pity. He wanted her, Sakura Haruno. He licked her lower lip as if begging for entrance for which she granted him as she opened her mouth and invited him in. She pulled his body closer to hers and he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, down her neck and placed on her waist. He wanted nothing more than this woman right now, she had stuck out with him through everything.

He _hated_ the fact that he had feeling for her. He _hated_ how whenever she was around he was in a much better mood. He _hated_ that she was his weakness. Most of all he _hated_ that he was indeed becoming soft. He didn't want to and for the longest time his brother was top priority in his life, but now he had someone. Someone who understood him and wanted to help him and even went as far as putting her life on the line to save his. He wanted to be cold and ruthless, the man he used to be but right now all he could think about was the woman before him. The hand on her waist slowly left that spot and tugged on her shirt and he placed his hand under it and felt her soft delicate skin on his finger tips. He was unworthy of her, she was pure and white as the snow and he didn't want to stain it with his red tainted hands. But he remembered what she said, she wanted to share his burdens.

She would be the only one he would do that with, Sakura was the one person he wanted more than anyone else. He hated it, but he couldn't help but want that feeling at the same time. Sakura pulled away from his lips for a moment as she caught her breath and stared up into his eyes, she had a smile play on her lips as she whispered against his lips. "Sasuke, I want to be yours but when the time is right. Is that too much to ask?" Sasuke's eyes softened and he shook his head slowly as he replied back to her, "No, no it's not Sakura." He had been with girls before, but Sakura was the exception and for her he was would treat it differently. Sakura smiled up at him and leaned up and kissed him softly once more before she whispered once more, "Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun now can it?" Sasuke smirked and pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her down onto the mattress. "You are mine Sakura Haruno." Sakura shivered as he said her name in that tone of his. Before she knew it Sasuke had place his lips down on hers once more and began to kiss her gentle almost teasing her and then he slowly let her mouth and began to make a trail down to her neck. She let out a moan as she felt herself shiver it was almost torture because she knew he was teasing her but she had no complaints the rest of the night.

Rapid knocking on the door brought Sasuke and Sakura to attention of the fact it was morning. Sakura looked at the time to see it was about seven in the morning and almost cursed underneath her breath. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura and smirked as he got up and answered the door to see a very out of breath Tsunade standing there. "I knew if you weren't in your room I would find you here, Sasuke there is some trouble." Sasuke arched a brow at her and looked down at the paper she had in her hands.

"Your brother Itachi, Sasuke he's dead."

* * *

So here is chapter 11, hope you enjoyed it. Any surprises? Did you like it?

Yes, I decided to have a little more fluff. They finally deserve that right?

Then kind of throw another bomb into the chapter at the end, hope you are all still enjoying the story!

-Krisy

R&R I really would love to hear it, even more so on this chapter. Thank you!


	12. Do You Remember?

**_Working for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha_**

**_Chapter 12: Do You Remember?_**

**_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

**Flash Forward**

"This can't be real, I..I..don't believe it." Sakura whispered as she placed her hands over her mouth and glanced over at Sasuke. He showed no emotion as he stared down at the corpse in front of them. It was barely recognizable at all, the only thing that was even able to identify was hardly anything worth to the dental records. She knew that this must be hard for Sasuke on several levels but of course he wasn't showing it, in anyway.

"All the bodies in this building were burnt to a crisp, and some were really hard to identify. These bodies here are which ones we could identify by dental records. Itachi was one of them, and he left a will and you were in it." Sakura looked over at Sasuke once more but he didn't seem to hear the doctor telling them this information. Sakura bit her lower lip before she turned to the doctor and places her hand on his arm, "Doctor can I please see you over here? I will tell Sasuke everything later."

The doctor wanted to protest but he slowly nods and leads the way into the other room with just him and Sakura inside. Sakura could not believe that this was happening, and that Itachi was actually dead. She had disliked him greatly for everything he had ever done to Sasuke, but she felt that he was a good person deep down. He was trying to help Sasuke she sincerely believed that, she gathered up her voice and whispered, "Did he suffer too long? How many people were in there?"

The doctor looked at Sakura and sighed as he replied gently, " No, the fire was very sudden in the middle of the night. I am guessing they all died in their sleep I am assume." Sakura nodded slowly and looked away as she slowly paced the room and tried to keep her composure. The doctor then spoke up slowly as he added, "Miss Haruno why are you so upset?"

Sakura looked at him and her eyes narrowed, "I am human doctor! I know this must be all the same to you because you see people die all the time! I sir do not, I hate seeing this especially seeing a corpse burnt to a crisp like that! I hardly knew him but it is sad when anyone dies.." She stopped herself from going further as she placed her hand over mouth as she tried gather herself one more time.

"I'm sorry doctor, I just got a little.." She stopped herself once again as she turned to look at the man before her. "Doctor..what are you.." She whispered as she looked at the man before her, he took off a contact to reveal a red eye and his toe blonde wing to reveal a thick head of hair to be jet black. Her breath was caught in her throat as she took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, "Itachi, your..alive?"

* * *

**Present**

Taking a few steps out of the bathroom Sakura rubbed her towel against her head, she had gotten ready in the bathroom and gotten dressed in there before coming out. She had placed on light make up so she did not look so scary but she still needed to do her hair. She thought that it could wait until later because she wanted to see if Sasuke had changed since the last time she had seen him.

Stepping out of that bathroom she saw that he had not changed since she left him, he was still sitting on her bed staring at the ground. His whole life he had grown to hate his brother, be better than him, and with a wanting to kill him. Now it was all gone, his brother was dead in a blink of an eye it was gone. Sakura knew this and she knew what he must be going through and once again she felt helpless. She walked over to the side of the bed and sat beside him as she sat there looking down on the ground. She wasn't sure what to say to him or what to do.

Upon second inspection she noticed that he had his cell phone out and open. It was just sitting there in his right hand as she bite her bottom lip and looked up at him and whispered gently, "Sasuke..is there something I can do for you?" Sasuke continued to stare at the floor before he glanced at his phone and he gave a nice long pause before he announced, "They found the body Sakura. Will you go with me?" Sakura nodded as Sasuke got up and kissed her cheek before he walked into the bathroom.

Sakura watched him go into the bathroom and sighed to herself while she got up and slowly walked out of the room. She wanted to stay in there and be with him but she felt it was best to keep her distance from him for a while so he could collect his thoughts. Walking downstairs she made her way into the kitchen to find everyone they ever knew to be in there. No one said anything for a while as they watched her walk in and go to order food.

"Hey Shikamaru, can you make me the best to go breakfast of your life?" Shikamaru looked at her and grinned at her with a nod, "Of course Sakura, but I think Ino wants to ask you something." Sakura arched a brow and looked over at Ino who ran over to her and whispered but still loud enough for everyone to hear, "Was he good in bed?"

"Ino!" Everyone in the room started to laugh and clap their hands as they urged her onto answering the question. Sakura's face turned tomato red as she tried to look away and get away from their attention and questions. Everyone laughed as they continued to tease her and ask her questions about how she got under his cold disposition. Ino commented and said how she wanted to know but Sakura could not even speak, besides that she wouldn't know they didn't go that far.

A cough was heard from behind the laughter as the crowd died down to see Sasuke standing there. Sakura grabbed her breakfast from Shikamaru as she ran over to Sasuke and stood next to him. Sasuke gently gave Sakura a little push as he led her out of the kitchen and then looked up at the rest of them and smirked, "She had no complaints." Before he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Everyone kept their laughter and shocked faces to a minimal before they knew that Sasuke was far enough that they began to laugh and whisper about the two. As Sakura and Sasuke walked downstairs and to the car Sakura looked up at Sasuke and wondered something for a moment before she spoke up and asked. "Sasuke, am I going to be your maid anymore? Do you still want me to perform those duties?" Sasuke glanced at her and then said gently, "Sakura we will discuss that more later, but not exactly."

Sakura was surprised when she heard that but she didn't push it for now, it was silly enough to ask that when he was dealing with the recent death of his brother. She just nodded and reached out and held his hand gently as they stepped into the back of the car on their way to Itachi's company.

Upon arriving at the company even from the outside it looked a bit burnt. Pieces of the building were falling down and there was debris from the fire everywhere. Sakura took in a deep breath as she saw the place in such a mess, she glanced at Sasuke and whispered to him gently. "I will stay in the car if you want me to Sasuke, I know that sometimes you need to take in events that happen by yourself and.." She stopped as Sasuke did not say a word just gently squeezed her hand and lead her out of the car.

Sasuke wanted her to come with him, for his own selfish reasons he needed her. They slowly made their way into the house with debris and dead bodies all around them. Sakura's eyes widened as she placed her hand over her mouth and whispered, "This is awful..just awful."

* * *

**flashfoward/to now present**

"Now listen to me Sakura, someone did try and kill me and I made them believe it. I had to hide myself until this moment, I thought you and my brother should know." Sakura stood there in disbelief, Itachi Uchiha was right in front of her alive and well. He had placed on blond hair and green eyes to hide his true identity. Sakura tried to find her voice but nothing came out she wanted to ask so many questions as she walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I know there must be a lot you want me to answer but I am afraid I don't have time. I wanted you to know so you can tell Sasuke when the time is right, I left a will with him in it and everything should be in order there." Itachi went to move as he began to put on his wig and Sakura quickly found her voice as she got up from the chair and grabbed his wrist to stop him from putting on the wig. "You want me to tell your brother? Tell him yourself! While you at it, you might want to explain everything you have ever done!"

"I am doing what is best for him! Just let me go and when the time is right you will tell him everything! It will be your decision to make!" Sakura became angry at the last statement as she squeezed his wrist and looked into his eyes, "My decision? You have got to be kidding Itachi, I will not bare the weight of what you have done on my shoulders. You will tell your brother everything and you will tell him when the time is right, not me. I will not carry your burdens. I will only carry his."

Itachi stopped moving for a moment and looked at Sakura, she was completely serious and he could see in that single moment how much she truly cared for his brother. "Sakura, I have to-" The door slammed open and Itachi and Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing there in the doorway. He had a look of disbelief on his face mixed with confusion, hurt, and a million other emotions. "Sakura, what is he doing here? He is suppose to be dead!" Sasuke made a move to advance at Itachi but Sakura quickly got in front of him and pushed him back.

"Itachi, tell him. Tell him everything, it is too late to go back now. He has seen you, so please tell him! He has suffered enough!.." Sakura whispered the last part of her statement as she ended up circling her arms around Sasuke and hugging him close to her. Sasuke looked down at the woman before him, if she was anyone else he would have pushed her away from him a long time ago. He would have advanced and killed his brother who was supposed to be dead before him.

"Talk." Sasuke said as he stared down his brother, Sakura let out a soft sigh as she slowly let go of him and stood beside him. Itachi looked at the pair before he sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the room. "The Uchiha family was a ruthless family Sasuke, and you have no idea. Our family was very powerful at the time as well, and since we possessed the gift of these eyes. No one could oppose us Sasuke, so our father was the one that tried to start a genocide of sorts. He got the whole family involved and he was going to make a new race, one that was pure. Starting here."

"You lie..you are a filthy liar!" Sasuke roared before Sakura squeezed his hand and held him back. Itachi only smirked and stood up slowly as he stared down his brother, "You can think what you want, but I am telling the truth. I worked undercover for the government and when I told them what was happening they ordered me to kill everyone. So I did, I thought it would be better this way. This way I would be saving millions, but I spared you. I wanted you to be different to grow up and be strong on your own.."

Itachi sighed and began to place on his contacts, and wig on once again. "I am leaving this country, changing my name and maybe get a tan..." He paused and smirked at the thought of his pale skin becoming tan. "I will contact you when I can. I just hope you can eventually forgive me brother..goodbye" Itachi walked over to Sasuke patted his shoulder and left the room. Sasuke just stood there in the room taking it all in, he was not sure what to think and what just happened.

All he knew was that his brother Itachi was dead to the world.

* * *

**-That Night-**

Sakura lay on her bed as she twirled a few pieces of her hair in between her finger tips. She couldn't sleep and ever since the whole days events finally sank in, she couldn't even believe it herself. She was shocked that Itachi was alive but that he even got a fake corpse and dental records to show he was dead. People with money can do some amazing things can't they?

Sasuke had been silent the whole drive home, which wasn't surprising to her anymore. Although she was surprised Sasuke held back and did not attack Itachi, or go after him. Maybe this was for the best, and even now Sakura wanted to go see him but she was a bit nervous to do so. She gave out a small grunt as she hauled herself up from bed and walked to her door, she needed to get out and walk around for a bit.

She ended up going to the fifth floor in her pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt top. She knew that nobody would be awake around 3 in the morning so it wasn't a big deal to her to go walking around up there. As the elevator chimed and she stepped out onto the fifth floor she stopped for a moment and noticed the room to his office she came to the first time she entered this mansion. One light was on in the room and she wondered if he had forgotten to turn off the light, or if he was actually still in there.

Sakura slowly walked up to the room and peeked her head in, to see if he was inside. She was a little surprised to see he was in the room, but he almost looked like a zombie just staring at a document in his hand. Sakura knew Sasuke well enough by now that he was well aware of her presence in a room when she entered. So she thought she might as well walk in the rest of the way as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Do you remember being like this the first time we meet? I sat here, and you sat there and I was scared out of my mind. You interviewed me for the job and hired me that day..seems so long ago doesn't it?" Sakura smiled gently to herself as she looked at Sasuke as he continued to stare at the piece of paper in his hand.

"A lot of things happened in this room, for instance.." Sakura slowly stood up as she walked over a little ways in front of his desk and stood in a single spot. "Around this spot was where I found you when the curse mark had taken over you for the first time, that I knew of. I was more worried about you than about my own safety..I remember you seemed surprised." Sasuke glanced up at her and she gave him a soft smile and continued gently, "You have changed so much since then, and no matter what happens Sasuke I will be here. I know that you might not want to talk now but, I just wanted to see if you were ok..and if I could do anything for you."

Sasuke placed down the piece of paper he was looking at, for which Sakura took a glance at and it seemed to be two brothers in the picture. Before Sakura could further invesitage, Sasuke interrupted her thoughts and pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. Sakura was a bit surprised at first but she just smiled and held him close and whispered in his ear. "Sasuke, I am here. I know this must all be hard on you but I will never leave your side." Sasuke continued to hold her there he was just happy with her being here with him at this moment. Sakura had been there for all of it, and she did not leave. She stayed and she was the one person he could count on.

"Sakura.." He whispered her name and it made her shiver at just the sound of it, Sasuke pulled back slowly before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She couldn't go, she had to stay and she had to stay with him. Sakura turned her head to the side gently as she began to kiss him back softly. Sasuke wanted more and began to kiss her repeatedly and with more force as he pulled her towards him. For which she followed without question. She felt her feet move in whatever direction he was pulling her and soon she felt herself hit the desk as she let out a small yell. Sasuke pulled back and she just smiled up at him to assure him she was fine, before a small blush crept upon her cheeks as she got up on the desk and sat upon it.

Sasuke watched her but still kept a nice grip on her as he smirked at her and then without even thinking twice he blurted out. "Marry me." Sakura was shocked and looked up at Sasuke as her breath caught in her throat and she mumbled back. "Marry you?.. Sasuke did you hear what just came out of your mouth?" Sakura jumped off the desk and walked a little away from him before Sasuke caught her by the wrist. "Sakura, did I do something wrong? Do you not want to?"

Sakura turned to him and her eyes had tears ready to fall as she whispered, "Sasuke I want nothing more than to marry you. I can't help but feel that this will fill that void you have right now, you just found out your brother is dead and now he is not. He left and I will never leave but..but an engagement shouldn't be something you should do just out of the blue. It should be planned, and thought out. There should be white lilies, and red roses with violins or something. Not like this..I mean have you thought about this?"

Sasuke slowly nodded as he pulled out of his pocket a box of a beautful aqua blue, as she took in another small breath. "You have..you have thought about this." Sasuke nodded once more and said, "Of course I have, even before the incident with my brother..we could celebrate later but what I need to know now Sakura is, will you say yes?"

* * *

Once again, I got a little excited to do this chapter.

Hope you liked it and that you guys will continue to R&R my chapters.

Thank you so so much!

_-Krisy_


	13. Timing

**_Working for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha_**

**_Chapter 13: Timing_**

**_The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_

* * *

_**

_knock..knock..knock.._

Sakura mumbled underneath her pillow for another five minutes, as she reached out with her right hand to grab her clock on the night stand. Opening one eye she glanced at the time and almost growled underneath her breath as she mumbled, "oh your funny..very funny!" She almost yelled as the knocks continued and she slipped out of bed placed on her pink robe, while running her finger through her hair once so it wasn't in such a mess.

The knocks continued before she flung open the door and arched a brow, expecting to see someone else there. "Oh hello, may I help you?" The man just held out a piece of paper while two other men began to walk into her room with bouquets of white lilies, and red roses. She was about to protest when she saw the hallway full of these flowers, she was awestruck before the man in front of her tapped on the clipboard, "Please ma'am can you sign this right here?"

Sakura looked down at the man and smiled, "I'm sorry I was just distracted, thank you so much." The man smiled at her and gave a nod as he handed her an envelope. "This also came with the flowers, have a good day ma'am." He tipped his hat and the other two helpers left her with a room full of flowers. She bit her bottom lip and smiled as she looked down at the envelope and opened it to reveal a small note inside which read.

_"To the future Mrs. Sakura Uchiha,_

_Please join me upstairs for breakfast._

_I will be waiting..."_

Sakura blushed and couldn't stop smiling as she quickly did her hair and placed on more appropriate clothing before racing upstairs. She felt like a new person and she couldn't help but feel happier than she had even been, as the elevator chimed for the fifth floor she stepped out and went to walk to Sasuke's office. She stopped when she got a glimpse of him in the first room overlooking the garden.

She stopped in her tracks as she looked at the scene before her, Sasuke looked up at her and rubbed the back off his head and smirked at her. "I was never really good with romantic things but, I tried." Sakura smiled and couldn't help but run over to him as she hugged him gently as she leaned up and kissed his lips slowly. Sasuke kissed her back before he pulled away and took her left hand and kissed it to reveal the nice Tiffany Lucida ring with a diamond band. She didn't even want to know how many carats her ring was but she guessed it was at least 3.

Sakura smiled up at him as he took her hand and lead her to the small breakfast he had set out for her. They sat on the floor eating eggs, bacon, pancakes, with some fruit on the side. All the while chatting away and some interesting subject came to light as Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked him, "So when you said I won't really be your maid anymore what did you mean by that?" Sasuke looked up at her and smirked and Sakura knew that smirk and she was a bit curious by the outcome of that smirk. "Well Sakura you will be my wife, so I don't think you should work for me anymore. However I will only trust you to clean up here whenever you see fit, and you can wear the maid outfit whenever you see fit as well." Sakura tried to comprehend what he ment by that before she blushed ten shades and punched his shoulder playfully.

A knock at the door interrupted any further playful banter before Tsunade stepped in, "Sasuke it's time for your meeting with the lawyer for Itachi's will." Sasuke nodded and stood up as he brushed himself off, "Very well, Sakura you can wait for me in here we won't be long." Tsunade then bite her bottom lip as she said, "Actually Sakura has to be present as well, she is also involved in the will." Sakura looked up at Tsunade with surprise, and shock, written all over her face before Sasuke turned and helped Sakura stand.

"I suppose we are all going then." Sasuke said as he lead Sakura out of the room and into his office before meeting the lawyer. Sakura leaned over and whispered to Tsunade, "I am in it? are you sure?" Tsunade nodded and whispered back, "I was told you were but I do not know what it says inside the will." Sakura nodded as she sat on the right hand side of were Sasuke sat.

The lawyer started to go through the basics of what was to be done, and what he had stated to give to whom in his will. "Sasuke he has left you his company, all his shares, and his real-estate. Basically everything but he left Ms. Haruno with all of the shares for a small chain of bakeries. He made you the new owner of 4 small bakeries in town."

Sakura's eyes widened and she wondered why he would leave her with bakeries, it had been a dream of hers when she was little to work and own one. Her eyes widened as she tried to remember, was he..?

**Flashback**

A cherry blossom little girl was playing in the sandbox as she began to create her little house out of sand. She took special care of making sure it looked right and had a small door with windows, and even some flowers she picked from the grass nearby. She smiled at her creation as she clapped her hands together and stood up admiring her work.

"That looks really good." The little 8 year old girl looked up to see a boy with coal looking eyes as she smiled up at him and nodded. "I know it is great huh? I builts it all by myself. It is a shop to make cakes!" The boy blinked and looked at the sand structure before him and grinned. "So that is why you put the flowers there huh?"

"Of course!" Sakura replied with a giggled as she sat back down next to her creation, "Then peoples can see the flowers and cakes, put pretty things together." The boy nodded and smiled back at her as he replied, "It does make sense, do you want to work in one of those one day?" Sakura looked back at the boy and slowly nodded. "Yes, because I want to make people happy."

"I hope you and my brother will meet someday." Sakura looked at the brow and blinked a few times, "What is his name? Maybe we can play soon!" The boy laughed before he heard a cry from his younger brother behind him, his younger brother came to see his older one before he saw the girl and hide behind his older brother.

"Sasuke don't be shy come I want you to meet someone." Sakura peeked around the older brother as she placed on a smile and held out her hand for him. "My name is Sakura, I hope you come eat cakes at my place when I get bigger!"

**end flashback-**

"Sakura? Sakura?" Sakura blinked a few times before she looked up at Sasuke and smiled up at him, "Yes? I'm sorry, What did you say?" Sasuke smirked at her before he grabbed her hand and helped her get up, "I said are you ready to go out with Tsunade?"

Sakura nodded and smiled slowly, "Of course, I'm sorry yes I am ready." She stood up and gave Sasuke a quick kiss on the cheek as she made her way out of the room to join Tsunade.

"Sakura, come out when you finish putting on that dress, I am going to look at veils over here." Tsunade said to Sakura as she stood in the dressing room trying on another dress. "Yes, alright I will!"

Tsunade and Sakura had almost spent about 2 hours looking for a wedding dress and it seemed nothing was working. The one she tried on now she didn't even want Tsunade to see it, first of all it was too short to even be a wedding dress. Second she was almost swallowed by the amount of ruffles invading the dress. She told the designer what she liked and didn't like before she walked out to find another dress.

Sakura sighed gently as she sat down in a chair and waited for her return, she couldn't believe she was getting married or that it was happening so fast. She smiled to herself as she heard the door open, she stood up waiting to try on another dress before her eyes widened at the person entering the room. In a flash the red headed girl had her pinned to the wall with her hand on her mouth.

"Surprised to see me Sakura?" Sakura clenched her fist by her side as she stared up at the woman before her, Karin. Karin only smirked before she said gently, "I will remove my hand if you promise not to scream, I only came here to talk." Sakura slowly nodded before Karin took her hand away and looked at the woman before her.

"When Sasuke killed my father I wanted revenge, but I knew full well I could do it. I heard that Sasuke was going to meet with his brother so I burnt that place to the ground. Only to find out Sasuke is still alive, well lets say I wasn't please in the least." Sakura narrowed her eyes before Karin moved on and she said, "It hurts when the person you love..doesn't love you back. I wanted him but he didn't want me and he killed my father. I took over my fathers company and now I am moving overseas."

"I just came to tell you, watch your back. I will come after his company again and next time I will bring both of you down." Karin smirked and turned to leave before she said, "Have fun while it lasts little girl." Before she turned the handle and walked out of the dressing room.

* * *

_When the stars line up_

_And you catch a break_

_People think you're lucky_

_But you know its grace_

It happened so perfectly, the wedding planner was more than Sakura could have asked for. She did everything and got whatever Sakura wanted and helped her pick out her colors, food, venue, everything. It seemed the stars had lined up and proclaimed their blessing on this wedding.

_It can happen so fast_

_Or a little bit late_

_Timing is everything_

Her time at the mansion was more than she could have asked for as well. She loved all the experiences she had at the mansion, good and bad. When she first meet Sasuke, how she lost him, and then found him again. Making new friends and then feeling as though she lost a potential good friend she would have loved to know more before he left overseas.

_You know I've had close calls_

_When it could've been me_

_I was young when I learned just how fragile life can be_

_I lost friends of mine_

_I guess it wasn't my time_

_Timing is everything_

One thing lead to another and Sakura had fallen for the stone cold man. She loved working at the mansion, she had gained new powers, made new friends and enemies. Everything happened for a reason and this wedding was happening for a reason. She was ment to be here, to be with him. So why was she so nervous?

_And I could've been the child that God took home,_

_And I would've been one more unfinished song_

_And when it seems a rhyme is hard to find_

_That's when one comes along_

_Just in time_

"Sakura calm down, you will be alright. Your getting married your just nervous!" Ino giggled as she helped straightened out her veil on top of her head. Sakura looked back at Ino and smiled back at her, "I know, I am just so nervous..I just can't stop thinking how differently my life would have been. If I didn't get fired, gone out in the rain looking pathetic enough for Naruto to call Sasuke and soon I was hired.." Hinata blushed as she whispered, "I-i-i'ts Fate."

_I remember that day_

_When our eyes first met_

_You ran into the building to get out of the rain_

_Cause you were soaking wet_

_And as I held the door_

_You wanted to know my name_

_Timing is everything_

Sakura smiled and couldn't help but shed a tear as the other girls smiled up at her, "Awwww" they all cooed before she wiped it away and Tsunade knocked the door and walked in. "Sakura, it's time. Are you ready?" Sakura nodded and smiled back at the girls before she raised her hands in the air and said loudly, "I am ready to be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha!" The other girls giggled and clapped their hands as they filed out one by one.

_And I could've been another minute late_

_And you'd never would've crossed my path that day_

_And when it seems true love is hard to find_

_That's when love comes along_

_Just in time_

Sakura watched as each girl walked down the aisle and she could feel her heartbeat a million miles a minute. "Hey, you ok Sakura-chan?" Sakura looked over at Naruto and slowly nodded as she looped her arm in his, "I am more than ok Naruto, thank you so much for giving me away again." Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek and whispered gently, "It is my pleasure Sakura-chan."

_You can call it fate_

_Or destiny_

_Sometimes it really seems like its a mystery_

The doors opened and the people stood, and while Sakura walked down the aisle everything seemed to fade into the background. While Sakura kept her eyes on the man before her, she was marrying the man she knew would make her the happiest she would ever be. She would help him and take care of him, and do her best to stand by his side for better or worst. No one was going to hurt him, not even Karin.

_Cause you can be hurt by love_

_Or healed by the same_

_Timing is everything_

As they reached the altar, Naruto hugged her and kissed her cheek as he passed her onto Sasuke. Who took his hand in hers and smiled down at her. This was the woman he was going to share the rest of his life with and he did not mind that idea one bit. She was more than he could have asked for and more. The ceremony and exchanging vows seemed to go faster than he thought as they exchanged rings, and the man said.

"You may now kiss the bride." Sasuke placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head to the side as he kissed her deeply. The crowd cheered as they continued to kiss before they pulled apart still staring at each other, Sasuke lifted her up as their foreheads still touched. "I love you Sakura Uchiha." Sakura blushed and whispered gently back, "I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha."

_It can happen so fast_

_Or a little too late_

_Timing is everything_

* * *

DONE! Well maybe..should I do an epilouge? I mean it almost demands it right?

THANK YOU SO SO MUCH to my readers and reviews. I can't believe it! 100+ reviews, I thank you so much!

I am working on a new story, I hope you like that one just as much. If you have any couples you want me to take a stab at just send a message!

thank you again! I really hope you enjoyed this ending. epilogue? yes? no? thoughts?

Copyrights to the song go to "Timing is Everything" sung by Garrett Hundlund

thought it went well with the ending..thank you so much once again. I love you all! enjoy the last chapter!

-Krisy


	14. Beginnings

_**Chapter 14: Beginnings **_

_**Working for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**The characters from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

"Hajime!" exclaimed an out of breath mother looking down at her over hyper acted boy sitting on the floor in the back of the bakery. The boy looked up at his mother with his green eyes and a soft smile replaced his frightened one, after seeing his mother. His jet black hair spiked in different ways and his outfit was covered in flour but he had successfully obtained the cupcake he was reaching for on the counter.

The woman looked down at her son and couldn't stay mad at him for long as she giggled and knelt down in front of him. "Hajime, mommy told you to wait. I would have grabbed you one silly man, but I had to go see how the shop was running." Hajime only giggled and then broke apart a portion of the cupcake and offered it to his mother. Her heart almost broke seeing this before her, but it warmed her at the same time. She ate the piece he had offered her before she lifted him up in her arms.

Hajime stuffed the rest of the cupcake in his mouth quickly before his mother shook her head and smiled gently, "Come on Hajime we have to get you cleaned up before we meet your father." Hajime nodded and giggled as she started to walk off with him before Hinata walked into the back room and gasped at the scene before her. "Oh Mrs. Uchiha are you alright? Is Hajime ok? I am so s-s-s-sorry I should have been w-w-watching."

Sakuea waved her hand in front of her and smiled at her friend, "Do not worry Hinata, he is just fine. Being a little rascal as usual, I just have to get him cleaned up before we meet his father. Also Hinata you know you can just call me Sakura, you know that." Hinata blushed and nodded slowly as she held the tray close to her, "A lot has changed in 3 years hasn't it Sakura?" Sakura smiled and slowly nodded before she looked down at her 18 month old son.

"Indeed it has, it all seems like a dream but no matter how selfishly it sounds, I never want to wake up from it." She said gently before she leaned over and kissed her son on his forehead before he looked up at her and smiled. "Alright Hinata, I have to run home and get Hajime into some different clothes or we are going to be late. The bakery looks amazing as always I knew having you be a manager would help with your speak a bit. Besides Miss Tenten is always around to help you as well. Give her my best I am going to check in on Ino a little later at the other shop as well." Hinata smiled and waved at the two of them as they walked out, she could not believe that after working for Mr. Uchiha something like this would happen.

It had been three years since Sasuke and Sakura had made their wedding vows and during those three years it had been the happiest and saddest times for them both. They were tested and challenged like never before, Karin had not just disappeared as many had wanted her to. She had come back time and time again trying to blackmail Sakura, or put Sasuke in position of scandal. It had tested their marriage on many occasions and before long Sakura wanted nothing more but to take her down, and then all of a sudden the threats, scandal, Karin in general had stopped.

Sasuke and Sakura had tried to figure out what had happened but nothing seemed to explain her recent and sudden stop to all of it. Until about a week later a package arrived in the mail and inside that package it just had a fan of the Uchiha symbol with a note that simply said, "It's over. -I" After receiving that package Sakura assumed that Itachi had done something about it and after seeing Sasuke reaction she was positive it was him. Even if Karin had made the first years of their marriage difficult she was concerned as to what was done with her, but she didn't have time to waste on that because before long the strip turned pink. She was with child.

It was a blessing in a way, after finding out his wife was pregnant he became more involved with his wife's care more than ever. She had tried to tell him she was fine and not to worry about such things but he would hardly leave her side and she had attended business trips with him and gone with him to work. Although when she got further along he conferenced in on video so his wife didn't have to travel with their unborn child in her pregnant state.

When Hajime was born it was the most the couple could have asked for. They were both happy with the arrival of their baby boy and his already full head of hair of jet black hair. When deciding on a name that had chosen Hajime, because it ment beginning. This was their beginning with their son, a new chapter in their life began with him. They wanted nothing more than to continue their lives loving this baby and starting a family with him.

Sakura stepped into the mansion as the maids lined up and greeted her with a bow welcoming her home. The head maid Miss. Cecelia ran over to the two of them and looked at the boy covered in flour in her arms. "Now Mrs. Uchiha you go on and change your clothes as well and I will take care of your son, you don't want to be late now do you?" Sakura only smiled at her maid before politely shaking her head, "No thank you Miss. Cecelia I will change him and get him ready, I just need a change of clothes we shall be fine. Thank you so much." Cecelia nodded and bowed before letting her by, Sakura was grateful to the maids of their mansion but most of the time Sakura took care of her own child.

Yes there would be those times she just needed time to herself, or alone time with her husband but most of the time Hajime was always by her side. Stepping out of the elevator Sakura walked down the hallway and stepped into her sons room filled with a light green colors on the walls with accents of black. She had little elephants across the room painted on the walls and black furniture placed around the room. She wanted her child's baby room to be a little different from the others and she rather enjoyed her choice.

Hajime giggled and moved about while she tried to change his outfit and clean up his fingers and face, along with some of his hair. He had managed to even get cake in his hair at the same time as well, she smiled to herself and talked to her child as she placed on a white onesie, followed by black shorts with a green shirt to match his eyes. She picked him up and placed him on the floor in a standing position and walked in front of him before looking back at him, "Come on mommy has to change now, follow mommy to her room you can do it Hajime!" Hajime's eyes sparkled at his mother's words before he quickly ran after her into her bedroom. She walked in and just quickly grabbed a green dress herself that was strap less that fell a little below her knees. She placed on a black headband quickly and brushed out her hair before she grabbed her son in her arms and walked out with him to meet her husband.

Sasuke looked outside once more and sighed gently before glancing at his watch. He had called his wife to see if she was on her way and she had said she was just down the street. Over the past three years he had placed his family first and foremost in his life after seeing it almost being ripped apart from him. Sakura and Hajime were the most important people in his life and he was not going to let anything get in the way of that. He still had the reputation of being a cold hearted business man that made cut throat deals, but that was just a front. He wanted to show that even though he had a family he could still make good business deals but, it was always a warning in a way not to come near his family.

"Sasuke-kun!" His coal eyes looked up to behold his wife carrying their 18 month year old son, as his son spotted him his eyes lit up and he reached out his arms to his father. Sakura gracefully walked over and handed Sasuke, Hajime for which he took with a smile on his face. "How are you Hajime? Getting into trouble as always?" He said before he tickled his sons belly as he screamed in a fit of giggled and moved about.

"Hello darling, sorry we are late your son wanted nothing more than a cupcake. Which of course lead him to being covered in flour." She said gently as she leaned over and placed a kiss on her husbands lips and smiled down at him. "He did huh? Well thats my son, getting into trouble but he looks just fine no bumps or bruises this time." Sakura giggled before she sat down across the small table from her husband.

Sasuke positioned their child to sit on his lap before scooting the silverware out of arms reach he handed Hajime one of his favorite toys he began to play with. Just content in being in his fathers lap before Sasuke's attention turned back to his wife. "How is the bakery doing?" Sakura looked up from the menu and gave her husband a simple smilea s she replied, "Oh, it's just fine in Hinata's bakery they are making more this month probably because she is gaining more confidence in herself. While Ino's bakery is booming with her outspoken talk and the 'funny' arguments she has with Shikamaru."

Sasuke shook his head but grinned as he looked at his wife, "As usual I suppose, but I am glad they are doing well. Now a ball is coming up this weekend and I was not sure if you wanted to go, we can always reject the invite since I have done so many times before." Sakura only shook her head before replying, "No, I would love to go. We haven't had a date night in a while, and we can ask our group of couples to come with us."

Sasuke nodded and sighed gently, "Well with them it might be embarrassing to go, they always make such a scene." Sakura giggled and nodded slowly, "I know but that is what makes it such fun, right Hajime?" Hajime heard his name and looked at his mother before he nodded and clapped his hands to please her. Soon lunch came and went and once the waiter brought out their check Sasuke quickly paid and then thanked the waiter. As they got up to leave Hajime reached out his hands to the waiter, and both Sasuke and Sakura were surprised but Sakura let the waiter hold him for a moment.

The waiter looked down at the child as Hajime smiled up at him and reached up before patting his cheek. The man smiled and soon handed back the child to his mother, "Your son is very kind, and very strong." Sakura smiled back to the waiter and nodded, "Thank you so much, he does take after his father quite well." Sasuke arched a brow at Sakura before she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Come on darling we need to get back."

Sasuke nodded and thanked the waiter before placing an arm around his wife and guiding them out of the restaurant. The waiter watched before the waitress walked up to him and smiled up at him, "Do you know them? I heard that was the Uchiha family, you know that rich guy? His son is so cute, don't you agree?" The waiter smiled and watched the three of them pass the window and nodded, "Yes they look like a nice family, I am glad everything is working out for them. Hajime was a blessing to them, a beginning for the rest of their lives. I am grateful to see them doing well and in love more than ever."

The waitress arched a brow and looked over at him, "Umm that's a lot to say about a family you barely talked to. Your a little strange, but oh well come on we have another table to wait on."

The waiter nodded and went back to work before giving one last look out the window with a smile on his face, Sasuke deserved happiness and he found it with Sakura. Now they both have happiness with their son, Hajime

End

* * *

I just wanted to do a small little epilogue just to tie it all together.

I thought it would be cute to see Sakura and Sasuke have a son, and Sasuke softening up more to his son and family.

It was short, sweet and to the point. Thank you to all my readers! I am very grateful to you! you have made writing this a joy

By the way, please please please check out my** new Sasuke and Sakura story**. I started a new one because a few have emailed me, and answered the poll on wanting me to write a new Sasuke and Sakura story.

I really like this new one I am writing, and chapter 3 should be up soon.

Please go check it out and tell me what you think, It is called **"The Fallen Swan."**

Until next time!

_-Krisy_


End file.
